


Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

by SlytherinQueenLillian



Series: Every moment and its Butterflies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueenLillian/pseuds/SlytherinQueenLillian
Summary: It's strange to think that a single moment can change a life, in this case it changed many. When Voldemort chose to spare Lily Potter's life, keeping his promise to Snape he changed the magical world forever.Harry thought his first year was confusing, now he's back at school and people are dropping down frozen around him! He and his friends must fight to find out the truth of what's going on while everyone suspects it's him that's hurting people. Friendships are tested and Harry must learn new skills if he wishes to make it to third year in one piece!Warnings- None to start with but it's going to get darker as it goes on. There will be hurt much like in the original books.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/OC
Series: Every moment and its Butterflies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983560
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry bolted awake after a fitful night's sleep and rubbed his eyes. The phone was ringing… again; the noise was driving him insane. Aunt Petunia had rung Lily every day that week; apparently Uncle Vernon had a huge meeting coming up, something about drills and a dinner party. Harry hadn't been listening when he'd picked up the phone by accident one day. Harry really didn't care; he did, however, care about his aunt ringing up Lily everyday and making her miserable.

Harry lay back against his pillow and waited a few moments before reaching over for his glasses and putting them on. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and patted Hegwig, who was starting to fall sleep on her perch by the windowsill.

He dragged his clothes on and plodded down the stairs as Lily came out of the living room.

“Good morning, Harry.” Lily smiled and discreetly rubbed her eyes. Harry pretended not to notice, only went over and hugged her tightly. “Thank you sweetie,” Lily kissed the top of his head. “And of course, Happy Birthday!”

Harry grinned and walked with her through into the dining room. It had been decorated over night and hung with streamers and balloons and bunting. Kreatcher hopped down from the set of steps and gave Harry a low bow.

“Master Severus gaves me permission.” he flapped his ears happily and pulled a huge dish of treacle tart from the table.

Harry laughed and hugged him. “Thanks Kreacher.”

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, “What are you like?”

Harry took his seat, grinning, and helped himself to the first huge slice of treacle tart, covering it in clotted cream.

A loud squeal let them know that it was Danica rushing down the stairs. She ran to Harry and wrapped him in a hug.

“Mappy Mirfday!!” she shouted loudly, making his ears ring. Harry laughed and planted a very sloppy kiss on her cheek. She pulled away with a shriek and dramatically wiped her cheek on his sleeve. He let her go and she rushed to her seat, climbing on and smoothing her hair down.

Harry laughed and shook his head at his sister. Everyone had just sat down, Serverus had stood up to say something, when the phone rang. They all looked at each other before Lily sighed and started to stand up.

“Lily just leave it,” Snape told her, an edge of sharpness in his voice.

“I can't just ignore her, she's very stressed.” Lily said, standing up and leaving the room.

The only had to wait a few moments, Harry and Danica playing with their spoons before his mother came back in and sat down.

“You need to start ignoring her.” Snape said as gently as he could.

Lily shook her head, “I don't want to talk about this now.”

“He's right Lily.” Sirius agreed, “She treats you like shit and you need to stand up to her. When was the last time she called you that wasn't to be horrible about one of us? Or you?”

“Last month it was that she didn't want you to come round for Dudley's birthday and this month it's this stupid dinner party.” Severus told her taking the jar of chocolate spread off his daughter. Danica pouted and started making grabby hands at it, but Snape was doing a very good job of ignoring her.

“Well last year we didn't exactly make a good impression for Dudley's birthday. It took them days to find that snake. Poor thing could have died out in the cold.” Lily pointed out, “It's a big occasion for them and I would be very annoyed if someone ruined Harry's birthday.”

“What, you mean like ringing to shout at you every five minutes?!” Sirius snapped, throwing his spoon down in annoyance, “Lily wake up!”

Danica started crying at the raised voices, Kreacher wrapped her in a hug and tried to calm her down.

“That's not fair!” Lily shouted back, “It's like you're blaming me.”

The phone began to ring again increasing the already unbearable noise level in the room.

“Stop it!” Harry shouted. Everyone fell silent, only the phone continued ringing, drilling into his head, “I don't want everyone to fight. Mum, if you want to answer the phone you can. I don't want everyone hating each other on my birthday.”

“I'm so sorry Harry.” Lily said ignoring the ringing, “We don't hate each other it's just….”

Sirius nodded.

Harry knew it was difficult. It was stupidly difficult, everything to do with Lily's family was. That year they had sent Dudley a lovely card and £50 voucher for the new bike he wanted; Harry had gotten a card, still with the 'Was 50p now half price' sticker on it two days ago saying 'sorry it's late'.

Apart from the Dursleys, the summer had been a good; if slightly puzzling one. Harry had been to see Neville at the start of term and met the twins but hadn't heard from him since apart from Draco's party when Neville told him he'd written a loads of letters. Harry had sent several letters with Hedwig to Pansy and Daphne as well but had nothing back. He'd seen Draco a few times but again all his letters had gone unreplied to.

Again Pansy or Daphne had both said they had sent him many letters when they saw him for Draco's birthday. He'd not heard from Hagrid either but he was sure that letters had been sent, they were just getting lost somewhere along the way.

He'd even gotten his mother to take Hedwig to the magical pet shop in Diagon Ally but she was fine leaving everyone baffled about what was going on.

Harry just shook his head and smiled, “I know it's tough. I just hate seeing you so upset Mum.”

“I know and the dinner party is tonight so I’m going to unplug the phone!” Lily smiled and went left the room. The ringing stopped suddenly and Lily came back through, “Now shall we have some more treacle tart?”

Harry ate until he was nicely full, not wanting to feel ill and ruin the rest of the day. He was dragged through to the sitting room by Danica who, with Sirius's help, placed a large box on Harry's lap.

“Wow this is huge! And heavy. What is it?” Harry asked looking over the edges of the box.

“Open! Open!” Danica shrieked.

Harry grinned and quickly took the paper off; opening the box. Inside was train set.

“We're going to put it up around your bedroom,” Severus explained.

“Maybe even clear our one of the spare rooms.” Sirius laughed. Half the house was still full of rubbish that generations of Blacks had dumped and they hadn't gotten around to getting sorted. It was a long running joke.

“Thank you so much.” Harry grinned and began to get out the lengths of track and a plain silver train.

“You only told boring stuff!” Danica whined in frustration, “Help me show.” She asked Lily.

Lily smiled and pulled her wand out, “Talpa.” She said tapping her wand to the train and twisting it slightly. The train shimmered and blurred for a second before turning a brilliant blue.

“You just have to think of any pattern you want, or name and say 'Talpa' and it'll change. We can practice later if you like.” Lily explained. Harry nodded eagerly.

“And this!” Danica said excitedly pulling trees and a house out the box, “For...S..ss..sce-n-erry.”

“This is brilliant. Thank you so much guys.” Harry said giving them all a quick hug as well as he could around the box.

Danica presented him with another, much smaller box. He opened it and found a new set of Snitches. He smiled and thanked her giving her a hug.

  
“They come back when you thistle.” Danica said proudly, “So you wont loose so many!”

“W, Whistle” Harry laughed, “Having them come back is brilliant though.”

They were something that often went missing and had to get bought again. It was lucky that Draco lived so far away from muggles really the amount they managed to loose. He looked over the snitches, they were good quality and having them come back to him would very useful.

Draco and him had been practising as much as they could. The seeker position on the Slytherin house team would be open this year and they both wanted to be on the team.

Sirius handed him the next present. A new set of colouring and drawing pencils as his original ones were sharpened down to less than half their original size. Harry had found that over the summer he'd loved spending hours in the garden or park drawing everything he could. Sirius said that James used to draw as well.

The pile of presents around him grew and he thanked his family greatly. Sirius helped him carry them to his room and put them away; making a few comments about how he might want to tidy his room before Lily came up.

Sirius sat on the edge of Harry's bed, an “I'm-about-to-do-something-that-will-get-me-in-trouble” smirk on his face.

  
“What are you up to?” Harry laughed.

Sirius pulled out a page from the Daily Prophet and grinned, “Your mother doesn't like you seeing them when they're about you from that dreadful woman but I know you collect them and it is your birthday.”

Harry grinned, “Thank you! Lets see.”

He sat on the bed next to his godfather and read over the terrible Rita Skeeter article,

_Dear readers do I have a story for you!_

_As you all know, Hogwarts has finally let out for Summer and the children are safely home with their families, and let me tell you, they are much safer than at Hogwarts! As you all know I am friends with an insider at Hogwarts who has told me a lot about this last year._

_Let's start with Harry Potter- the bully! Apparently, Harry Potter is too good for his fans and those who look up to him, brushing them aside and leaving them in the dirt. I’ve been told he even went as far to tell a fellow first year that he hated him! Obviously, the stress of finally not being able to play on his fame is getting to him, but was made worse by the horrifying discovery._

_Harry Potter actually engaged in a dangerous fight with the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor Quirinus Quirrel under the Forbidden third floor._

_I know, I know, you probably have many many questions, and I, dear readers, am here with the answers as always!_

_To start with, why on earth would Harry Potter be on the forbidden floor you ask? Well, it's Harry Potter! He laughs in the face of danger. He boldly went where he knew there would be danger for the good of his school- or did he? Was he really trying to play hero, or was he simply breaking the rules, and happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Was he lured by the person he was fighting? And how did he get past the many tests and precautions that had been put in place with out help? Was he helped along by Quirrel to get him into the perfect place for an ambush?_

_And why on earth would Quirrel, a member of Hogwarts faculty chosen by Albus Dumbledore himself, want to hurt Harry Potter, unless Quirrel hides a dark past that no one knew about- until now._

_Quirrel was travelling the world before he applied for the job of DADA teacher at Hogwarts, and for some strange reason, developed a hatred for Harry Potter in his travels. So Quirrel started planning, a way to get Harry once and for all! The horror!_

_But it doesn't stop here, Ladies and Gentlemen, it does not stop here! Quirrel, fuelled by the burning fires of his hatred for Harry Potter, took the name Quirinus Quirrel after the man had gotten the job at Hogwarts! Of course, I don't know this for sure, but why would Dumbledore- a well known hero- hire someone who was a danger to one of his students?! Or was Quirrel just really good at hiding it? Who knows?!_

_Amongst the danger was not just Harry Potter, oh no! I have been informed that, in fact, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, who are ALL in Slytherin house, and Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor, were also with Harry Potter as he took down the dark wizard who had tried to kill him._

_And, you might be wondering, where his step-father Professor Severus Snape was in all of this? Why didn't he, as a teacher at Hogwarts, step in and stop his wife's son from being in danger? Well, I can tell you that he was mysteriously absent through every incident! I have been told that Severus Snape was not there when his son was fighting Quirrel, was not there when the troll was let in at Halloween; it seems he was not there at all this year! This may be a coincidence, but I think not my readers! Maybe Snape has not fully gotten over the fact that Lily POTTER chose beloved hero James Potter over him in the beginning. This would explain why he was fine with his enemy's child going off into danger. Or, it could simply be that Professor Snape is playing favourites with the children, choosing his new daughter over Lily's son. Who really knows? Maybe Sirius Black also has something to do with this? After all, he was thought to have told You-Know-Who about Lily and James's hiding place in the beginning._

_But, we have not addressed why Professor Quirrel would want Harry Potter dead. As I said, he was travelling the world when he suddenly developed a dislike of The Boy Who Lived, but what caused this?_

_I have a theory, dear readers! I have a theory that, despite being defeated by a one-year-old, You-Know-Who has followers! Yes, there are those who still believe He is all powerful and will return! This is another cause to be concerned! What in the name of Merlin will happen next year, when we send our precious children back to the castle?! We must protect them!_

_The Daily Prophet, as always, is here to tell you that concerns have been heard. Dumbledore has told me that none other than famous heart-throb Gilderoy Lockhart will be teaching at Hogwarts next year! We don't know the position, although I have my guesses. Maybe he'll be teaching potions, as we all know Professor Severus Snape has always had his eye on DADA teacher. I bet every girl will be paying attention to Professor Lockhart!_

_This is proof, in my humble opinion, that Dumbledore really does care about our children, and is now doing more thorough interviews and investigations into the teaching staff at Hogwarts for the next year, so no more imposters can endanger our children!_

_Dear readers send your children off at the start of the next term, waving your white handkerchiefs as the great train pulls away from platform 9 ¾. The school is safe, my dears, the school will always be safe!_

_Until next time, my faithful readers,_

_Rita Skeeter._

Harry burst out laughing, “This is great! Thank you so much.”

“I knew you'd like it.” Sirius smirked, “I do think you should tidy your room though. And don't tell Lily I gave that to you.”

Harry laughed and agreed; tidying had never been his strong suit or high on the list of priorities for him. He quickly shoved the stuff covering his floor into his wardrobe and under the bed, piling all the dirty clothes in a corner to take down later. Kreacher wouldn't be happy, he'd just done a load of laundry.

Harry was jolted out of his laundry thoughts by a knock on the door. Lily popped her head round the door.

“Have I given you enough time for an emergency tidy?” She laughed.

Harry grinned and nodded, “Apart from a large pile of laundry.”

Lily huffed jokingly and rolled her eyes. She came into the room fully and wrapped an arm around her son.

“Sorry about earlier.”

Harry shook his head, “It's fine. I know that it's difficult.”

“Yes but difficult isn't always an excuse.” Lily smiled.

She took a seat on Harry's bed and ran her fingers over the green embroidered blanket, “James helped me with this. I remember him picking the colours out and drawing on the pattern. We would sit stitching for hours in the evenings. Sirius wasn't allowed to help; he's terrible at embroidery. I always thought it was strange he wanted to do it in green. I guess he always knew.”

Harry sat next to her and let her pull him in for a hug. She brushed his hair with her fingers and ran a finger tip lightly over his scar, “I believe Dumbledore may have told you things that frightened you at the end of last term.”

Harry didn't say anything but nodded slightly.

“I want you to know you will always be safe here. I will always do everything I can to look after you; we all will.” Lily said softly.

“I know that.” Harry said sitting up, “None of it is your fault. I was the one who chose to try and find the stone.” he pointed out.

“I know. I must take some responsibility for it though, you've inherited my curious mind and kindness. Can't bare to see someone hurt if they don't deserve it. And James's love of breaking the rules.” She smiled, “Are you ready for your present?”

Harry nodded and quickly pulled the box from under his bed and pulled out the length of black ribbon. He took the small box his mother was offering him and looked at the gold quill tip laying on the soft red velvet lining of the box. It's end was slightly squished and Harry could see small cracks running all over it.

“It was his favourite. James used it all through school, I think it was his fathers before it was his. I tried to fix it before you went to school but it was to far gone. I imagine it wasn't helped by how often it had to be fixed in the past.” Lily explained.

Harry touched it to the ribbon and used his wand to secure it in place. He wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school but the odd spell wasn't an issue when he was around his family.

“You're getting so good at magic.” Lily smiled, “I'm very proud of you.” she kissed the top of his head, “I'm going to go and help Kreacher in the kitchen. Draco and Neville will be here soon.”

Harry nodded and began to search through his new train set.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He'd managed to get the track set up and turned the train bright scarlet to match the Hogwarts Express when there was a knock on the door. The portrait of Walburga Black started screaming about blood traitors earning a silencing spell from Lily who was fed up of people shouting at her.

Harry jumped up and ran down the stairs. He threw his arms around Neville and Draco who hugged him back.

  
“Good to see ya Harry.” Neville smiled.

“You too.” Harry grinned.

Danica barged past them and hugged Alice's legs,

“Can I see the babas?” She asked standing on her tiptoes.

Alice laughed gently and nodded, “Let's go through to the sitting room and you can have a cuddle after I feed them.”

Danica jumped up and down happily before running into the sitting room. She climbed up onto a big squishy arm chair and let Alice lower one of the babies into her arms.

“They smell funny.” Danica giggled wrinkling her nose up, “Stinky baby.”

“Danica. That's not nice.” Snape told her, taking a seat.

Harry smiled and sat down on the big sofa with Draco and Neville. Kreacher busied about getting cups of tea for everyone with small cakes and biscuits.

“Did you have a good summer so far?” Draco asked helping himself to a custard cream.

Harry nodded, “Apart from the missing letters it's been pretty good. Hagrid took us out for a picnic and showed Danica her first unicorn. He was beautiful and Danica has added a unicorn to her list of pets she wants.”

“That's amazing.” Neville said, he looked over to where Danica was sitting with Hallie on her knee, telling her all about iguanas, “I wish we knew where all the letters went.”

“Yeah me too.” Draco nodded.

“How was your holiday Neville? I hear you're going away.” Lily said.

Harry frowned at his mother, it was unlike her to change the subject so randomly.

“My holiday has been pretty good; we're going to Spain in a couple of weeks. It's been pretty quiet so far what with the twins.” Neville said.

“Are you going to Hogwarts next year?” Lily asked Thomas, Neville's younger brother.

Thomas shook his pale blond hair out his eyes, “No, not next year but the year after though.”

“I can't believe how big you've gotten already.” Snape smiled, “How about you Draco? Have a good holiday?”

“Yeah it's been good. Apart from a visit early in the holidays from darling Aunt Bella who was acting even more strangely than normal it's been pretty good. I've got high hopes that I'll make the Quidditch team this year.”

Narcissa shook her head, “Bella just had something on her mind I'm sure.”

“Well I'm glad you've had a good time.” Lily smiled and sat down with her daughter, taking the baby so Danica could go and play as the room continued with small talk and catching up.

Harry had a wonderful birthday and after a huge early dinner, a wonderful cake and yet more presents, even a quick visit from Lupin.

Harry even managed to pull his mother to the side at the end of the evening and ask her about the subject change.

“I'm just not sure we should be talking about the missing letters.” Lily said awkwardly.

“Why? I don't understand.” Harry said.

“We don't know who's taken them.” Lily pointed out, “Sirius… it's been suggested that it might have been Dumbledore. We don't know though so please don't panic and we will absolutely tell you if anything is confirmed.”

Harry smiled, “I'm not going to worry. It might just be that Hedwig has a boy friend after all.”

Lily laughed, “Very true. Right off to bed you. Happy birthday Harry.”

Harry dragged himself off to his room. It was still early but Harry needed a lie down and was looking forward to having a rest on his bed and reading one of his new books. Remus had gotten him a set on the life of werewolves which he was very interested in reading.

He stopped. His door was slightly open, he was sure he'd shut it. Danica knew not to go into his room but that didn't mean she always listened he told himself.

He walked in and gasped. Sitting on the bed, flapping his ears was Dobby.

“Dobby what are you doing here?” Harry asked trying not to sigh too loudly.

“Dobby is honoured to meet the amazing Harry Potter!” Dobby hopped off the bed and gave a low bow.

“Dobby we have met before.” Harry said gently, wondering if he could call his mother without Dobby noticing,

“Not like this Master Harry Potter, not when Dobby can actually speak to you.” Dobby played with his filthy pillowcase. He refused to wash or change it like the others did. Determined that he was protesting something but Harry wasn't sure _what._

“Well why are you here?” Harry asked backing towards the door, he didn't think Dobby would hurt him but house elves are powerful and Lily always told him Dobby was 'a bit confused'. Dobby snapped his fingers and the door shut, Harry heard the lock click into place.

“Master Harry Potter cannot leave! I have to help!” Dobby pleaded, “Dobby must put his ears in the oven for even coming here!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Dobby...you've never had to do that, even during the war you didn't have to hurt yourself for just going around.”

Dobby bunched up his pillowcase and frowned, “Well Dobby feels like he has to and it's not the point!”

Harry took slow steps to the bed and sat down next to Dobby, patting his head gently, “Dobby do you want to go home? See your mum?”

Dobby shook his head, “I have to worn Harry Potter of the danger!”

Harry froze, “What danger?”

“There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen! The book, it talks! Harry Potter must not go back to school this year.” Dobby clutched hold of the front of Harry's top.

“Dobby I have to go back to school; I have lessons and exams and I want to see my friends.” Harry tried to explain.

“Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter.” Dobby said crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry took a few deep calming breaths to stop himself from hitting the house elf, “Dobby, do you have my letters? I know they've been writing to me.”

Dobby looked very awkward for a moment before pulling out a stack of letters, tied together with a scrap of ribbon that had seen much better days. Harry took the letters and flicked though them, he recognised the hand writing of his friends and sighed. He tucked the letters under his pillowcase and turned back to Dobby.

“Dobby. Thank you for giving me back my letters but you shouldn't have taken them, it was very bad. Can you tell me any more about this big threat?” Harry asked gently.

“No I am not allowed. They swore Dobby to keep quiet!”

“I don't think Draco's parents would mind if you told me.” Harry suggested.

Dobby froze and began to smack his head off the window still shouting loudly that he was a bad Dobby.

Harry grabbed hold of him and forced him to sit back on the bed, “It's OK, you don't have to tell me. Can you tell Mum?” Harry said rubbing his back soothingly.

“Harry Potter must promise not to go back to school!” Dobby begged, sniffling through tears.

“Dobby I'm sorry I can't do that but I promise I will-” Harry felt like he was folded up and pushed through a very small tube. There was a loud ringing in his ears as he struggled to find his balance.

As he looked around he could see he wasn't in his room any more; he was in a very neat and polished hallway. Harry thought he might be in a show room for a moment before he recognise the magnolia wall paper on one side and the brown and green flowery wall paper on the other.

“Dobby!” Harry whispered frantically, “What are we doing at the Dursley's?!”

“Harry Potter must promise. I must make Harry Potter safe!” Dobby said stomping his feet.

Harry pressed against the wall and began to panic. Grimmauld place was miles and miles away from 4 Privit Drive there was no way he could get home. He didn't even know the way. He could hear voices and forced laughter coming from the formal lounge, Petunia’s pride and joy that Harry had never even been allowed to step foot in before in case he made it dirty.

Dobby walked forward towards the door and looked round. The lounge was attached to a small kitchen. Dobby pointed up at a huge pavlova, with mountains of cream that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Dobby what are you doing?” Harry whispered, he could see two strangers sitting with their backs to him.

“Dobby we have to go. Uncle Vernon has a big meeting tonight those people are important.” Harry pleaded with him.

Dobby nodded, “Dobby knows that. Promise you wont go back to school Harry potter.”

“Dobby I'm starting to get angry.” Harry said as forcefully as he could when really he was just feeling rather panicked, “Now take me home.”

“Dobby must do this. For Harry Potter's own good. One last chance Harry Potter. Promise!” Dobby said loudly.

Aunt Petunia gave a small tinkly laugh and made some excuse about Dudley leaving his TV on in his rush to get down to greet the Masons.

“I will, I wont go back.” Harry said rolling his eyes, “I'll tell Mum I’m in danger and I wont go back. are you happy?”

Dobby shook his head, “You can't tell your mother and I don't believes you Harry Potter. You is lying. Oh Harry Potter...Dobby is sorry.”

Harry watched in horror as Dobby clicked his fingers and the large pavlova floated into the air and towards the purple suited lady who, from Petunia’s calls to Lily, Harry guessed was Mrs Mason. Harry watched helplessly as the pavlova that must have taken his aunt ages floated above their guests head.

All three of the Dursleys looked over and saw Harry's face looking round the door. Their faces fell as Dobby clicked his fingers again and what ever magic was holding up the pavlova left and it crashed in a pile of cream, strawberries and meringue on Mrs Mason's head.

“Oh my!” Petunia cried as Mrs Mason picked bits of cream and meringue off her suit and out of her hair.

“What is this?” Mr Mason bellowed wiping cream off his suit arm. Mrs Mason screamed loudly as an owl swooped in though the open window and perched in the kitchen.

“Is this some sort of joke?!” Mr Mason shouted, standing up and dragging his hysterical wife to his side, “My wife is terrified of birds and this? Dropping dessert on her head? Is this some sort of joke?” he demanded.

Vernon stood up and shook his head, “I'm so sorry, this is my nephew, I didn't realise he would be here.”

“He's what 11? 12? And he just magically appeared? Don't play games with me!” Mrs Mason shrieked.

“He runs away from home.” Petunia bluffed, “He's...special is what his mother says.”

“I have never been so insulted! We're leaving! Keep your tall tales to yourself!” Mr Mason said angrily dragging his wife from the house. Dobby who was still there shaking his ears seemed completely invisible to them all.

  
“I'm sorry Harry Potter but it's for the best.” Dobby clicked his fingers and vanished from the hallway before Harry could say anything else.

“Dobby! How am I meant to get home?!” Harry shouted at thin air.

Petunia and Vernon stared at Harry who realised he was being stared at and awkwardly tried to wave goodbye to the Masons as they pushed past him.

“Get in here.” Petunia hissed.

Harry shuffled forward, “I can explain.”

“Thought you'd have a little game? Didn't like me take attention from you when I dared to ring _my_ sister?” Petunia said, her voice deadly quiet.

“It's not like that-” Harry protested.

“I can't see any other reason for it.” Vernon snarled, “For ruining my meeting, my deal! You have cost me thousands boy. Where is your mother?” he spat the words out.

Harry shook his head, it was pointless trying to argue, “She's not here.”

Vernon jumped up from his seat with more speed than Harry thought was physically possible for such a big man and grabbed him by the scruff of his top. Vernon dragged him out into the hallway and pulled open the cupboard under the stairs.

“Dudley!” he shouted, Dudley waddled through from the lounge standing wide eyes and looking rather stupid.

“Y...yeah dad?”

“Clear all this junk out of here.” Vernon ordered pointing with his free hand to the cupboard, “Quickly!”

Dudley hurried over and dragged out a shelf, broken vacuum cleaner, a working vacuum cleaner and several boxes of broken or old toys he no longer played with. Vernon roughly shoved Harry roughly into the now nearly empty cupboard. He managed to get his hands in front of him and brake his fall before he hit his head.

Vernon slammed the door shut, making dust fall into Harry's hair, and locked it. Harry couldn't see very much around him, he felt around and found a light switch. At least now he could see though that made the situation seem worse not better.

“Clear this stuff upstairs.” Vernon told Dudley, “Stick it in your spare bedroom.”

“But I don't want to.” Dudley huffed, “I've done loads tonight and it's my room and it's not my fault that Harry messed everything up and it's not fair and-”

“Enough!” Vernon shouted, “I've also had a very difficult evening. My job is at risk now! I’ve lost a huge deal! Just get this stuff out of my way while I deal with the criminal we've got here.”

“We should call the police.” Petunia put in, “He broke into the house.” she pointed out.

“And tell them what?” Vernon asked with a snort, “That we've had a wizard break in and ruin everything? Dropping pavlova on people's heads?”

There was a loud squawk from the little brown owl that was still sitting in the kitchen waiting to deliver the letter. Vernon glared at it and then ignored it and grabbed the phone.

He punched in a phone number and it rang a few times. Snape picked up on the other end and answered politely.

“Hello this is the Snape and Black residence, how may I help you?”

“Your son is here!” Vernon spat.

“What?!” Severus shouted on the other end, Vernon's face twisted into a cruel smile.

“Petunia are you there?” Lily said taking the phone, “Why is Harry there? Is he OK?”

“It's me, not your sister and your brat is fine for now.” Vernon spat.

“How did he get there, Vernon what's going on?” Lily begged, “Look I’m on my way.”

She hung up the phone much to Vernon's annoyance. He slammed the phone back down in it's holder and stomped into the sitting room.

When Lily arrived a few moments later, Severus holding tightly to her hand, Petunia was angrily cleaning the cream off her expensive carpet and sofa, muttering about the fabric being ruined.

“You shouldn't be in here, you're making the place dirty.” Petunia spat.

Vernon came into the room like an angry bull hitting the door so hard it wobbled on it's hinges.

“Where's Harry?” Lily asked.

“We've got him contained.” Vernon sniffed.

The owl gave yet another angry hoot. Snape moved past Vernon and took the letter. He pulled open the seal and glanced over it's contents.

“Read it out loud.” Vernon told him.

Snape ignored him but Vernon snatched the letter, “Are you listening Potter?” he called out. Harry pressed his ear against the door and listened as best as he could.

Vernon coughed dramatically to clear his throat,

“ _Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a 'Hover Charm' was used at a muggle family members place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

_As you know, under-age wizards are not permitted to preform spells outside school, even if they are from magical families, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under-age Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity which risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence, under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. A similar letter will be sent to your parents to explain your actions._

_Enjoy your holidays!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Vernon laughed nastily, “Well well well, getting kicked out of school are we? A little justice at least!”

“He's not being expelled yet and while he might not be able to use magic I can! Now where is my son?” Lily snapped standing toe to toe with Vernon.

His nostrils flared for a second before he took a step back and stomped into the hall. He unlocked the cupboard causing Harry to topple into the hallway. Harry straightened his glasses and felt his mother wrap her arms around him.

“Are you OK?” Lily asked looking him over.

“I'm fine Mum.”

“You locked him in a cupboard?” Lily shouted at Petunia and Vernon. Dudley took one look at the angry witch and ran upstairs.

“He had to be contained.” Petunia shouted back, “He was using magic, he dumped my pavlova, which took me hours, on our guests heads! Why did he even come here if it wasn't malicious?” she spat.

“I think it would be best if we got out of here.” Severus said taking Lily's hand, “Thank you for allowing us to collect our son.”

Lily and Snape didn't wait for a response before turning on the spot. Yet again Harry felt like he was being squashed though a tube and landed with a pop in the hallway of Grimmauld place. Sirius came through from the living room holding an identical looking letter to the one Harry had gotten at his aunts.

“What the hell is all this?” He asked, “What hell happened?”

“Sitting room now.” Lily ordered them.

Harry shuffled into the room and sat down trying to think straight.

“Harry what happened? How did you even get to Petunia’s?” Lily asked pacing back and forth. Danica woke up and began to cry upstairs.

“I'll go.” Sirius offered, he stood up and left the room being shouted at by his mother portrait for being up so late.

“It wasn't me Mum I swear.” Harry said

“I know. There's no way you could have gotten to your Aunt's alone. The only possible way is Floo powder and the fireplace is down here and theirs isn't connected to the network.” Lily told him, “But the question remains; how did you get there and why on earth would you drop a pudding on someone's head?”

“It was Dobby.” Harry said, “He was in my room. He took me to Aunt Petunia’s and he destroyed her pavlova. It wasn't me, I never would.”

“Why?” Snape asked, sitting opposite Harry, “Why would he do that?”

  
Harry thought for a few moments about telling his parents, “He said there was danger; but he was going on about having to hurt himself as well and other stuff he wasn't making any sense.”

Lily sighed and sat down, “I'll write to Narcissa tonight and ask her to keep an eye on Dobby. The poor boy has always had some issues.” she rubbed her head, “This is a huge issue though. Using magic outside of school can be very dangerous and what if someone had seen? I think it's best you go to bed right now Harry. Don't worry; I'm not cross at you. I believe that you had little to do with this but I think it would be best if we were seen to punish you. Does that make sense?”

Harry nodded, “I don't think it would go down well if someone was to report me again.”

Lily nodded, “Just stay in for a week or two.”

“We'll put your wand in the safe.” Severus added, “That way you can't be accused of using it.”

Harry nodded, Lily crossed her arms over her chest and took a few deep breath to try and calm down before sitting down.

“Mum are you OK?” Harry asked.

She nodded, “Yes, I just don't like the idea of you being without your wand.”

He shrugged, “It's only been sitting in my trunk all summer apart from attaching the quill to my ribbon. I don't carry it around anyway.”

Lily nodded and smiled slightly, “Off to bed with you now. Get something from the kitchen if you need to. Happy Birthday.”

Harry smiled and nodded, getting some warm milk before heading up the stairs and falling quickly asleep, Dobby's warning of an evil plot dismissed as the imaginings of Dobby's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry was woken up early a few weeks later by Danica jumping up and down just outside his room. She'd opened the door and made sure to line her toes up to the change in flooring so she couldn't be told off for going into Harry's room.

Harry reached across for his glasses and shoved them on his nose, “Good morning trouble.” He said sleepily flopping back down on his pillow.

“Today is ice ceem day!!” She shouted, happy he was finally awake.

Harry smiled, he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter a few days before hand and they were going into Diagon Ally to get all of his things.

“You never know, the ice cream shop might be closed.” He said swinging his legs out of bed and grinning at his little sister.

Danica got a look of panic on her face and ran to find her father. Harry got dressed quickly and stumbled down to the dinning room, helping himself to toast.

“There's a huge amount of books by this guy Gilderoy Lockhart; I’m not sure I’ve ever heard of him before.” Harry said looking over the list again.

“He's got quiet a few books I believe.” Lily said looking over Harry's shoulder, “I think he does defence against the dark arts, sort of an unofficial Auror around the world.”

Snape walked into the room with Sirius who was carrying a now dressed Danica who was still very excited.

“He's very popular with the witches.” Sirius said, putting Danica on her chair and covering a slice of toast in far to much chocolate spread for someone so young, which Danica happily shoved in her mouth covering her face.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down as well, “He's not popular with all of us. I find him a bit pompous myself.”

“Yeah Nikka agrees with you. She says he's far too fond of his creepy smile but apparently she's the only one in her class who doesn't. Several of the girls even have autographed pictures on their book.” Sirius commented looking over a letter of his own.

“Is Nikka that girl from the Christmas party, Tonks's friend?” Harry asked with a small teasing smile.

Sirius shrugged, “Yes she is. Pass the jam Harry.”

Harry handed over the pot and tried not to laugh at his godfather, who was rather clearly smitten by the young lady. He hadn't even been on a date with anyone else since they met, in fact he'd cancelled one he'd made earlier in the year.

They finished breakfast quickly and arrived neatly in the leaky cauldron. Since last year at Hogwarts and the Rita Skeeta article about the end of term even more people had been coming over whenever he left the house to say hello and tell him how brave he was. It was infuriating.

They made it through to Diagon Ally and met up with Draco and Pansy. Pansy's parents were on a business trip to America, to give a talk to MACUSA, so she was staying with Draco for the week.

“So books first since that's certainly the longest list to get.” Sirius suggested.

“No! I hate that shop, he always tells me not to touch when I’m looking for a book. I wants ice ceem!” Danica said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“I'll take her.” Sirius said, “Meet us at the ice cream parlour when you're done?”

Lily nodded, “It looks really crowded anyway.”

“I'll go with Sirius and Danica if you can take Pansy and Draco?” Narcissa suggested, Lucius nodded.

“Of course.” Lily smiled, “I'll take all of them and get them done quickly if all of you want to go.”

Lily led the three children towards the very busy book store, the line reaching out the door. She made her way past the people queuing and got the children inside. Once they were inside they could see a huge poster, “ _Gilderoy Lockhart- Magical Me- Book signing today! 12:30-4:30pm_ ”

Lily sighed, “Let's just get the books as quickly as we can.” she wanted to leave the shop as soon as she could.

She looked over the list of books they needed and quickly popped three copies of each into a basket. Harry was just reaching over to grab a book when a short man with a camera pushed into him. The camera was flashing at a man with bright blond hair, even brighter white teeth in forget-me-not blue robes. He was surrounded by pictures of himself smiling and winking at the camera.

The man stood up and flicked his hair dramatically, “Bless my soul. It can't be. It's Harry Potter!”

The photographer stopped and looked over Harry as the room fell quiet. The photographer pushed Harry towards Lockhart who came around the desk he was sitting at and grabbed hold of Harry.

“Big smiles Harry together, me AND you! We'll make the front page, certainly worth it the both of us!” Lockhart gave an extra big grin showing of all his teeth.

“Harry!” Lily said seeing what was going on and making her way over to him.

“Out of the way madam; this is for the Daily Prophet!” the photographer said giving Lily a small shove backwards out the way.

“Excuse me but that is my son.” She snapped back.

Draco and Pansy were standing just behind her looking helplessly at what was going on.

“And it's a pleasure to meet you!” Gilderoy Lockhart said coming forward and shaking her hand, “What an honour to meet the mother of _Harry Potter_!”

Lily smiled politely and pulled her hand away, “Thank you well, we only came into get Harry's new books so really must be going.”

“What an extraordinary coincidence this is!” Lockhart beamed pulling Harry in tightly to his side, “Ladies and Gentlemen this is a perfect moment to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for sometime! When young Harry here stepped into Florish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my entire collection of books, including my autobiography, 'Magical Me'-”

The crowd applauded loudly, Harry could see Ron's mother in the crowd with a very annoyed looking Ron and who, he supposed, was his little sister peering round her mother. His heart fell; as if things weren't bad enough.

Lockhart raised his hand to quieten the crowd, “He had no idea that he would be getting much more than a copy of my books, free of charge and signed of course,” another round of applause, “He and his school fellows would be getting me! The real life 'Magical Me' if you will. Yes Ladies and Gentlemen I will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It has been confirmed although of course, I had hinted at it to the lovely Ms Rita Skeeter a few months ago”

The room burst into applause again. Harry stumbled backwards slightly, knocking his glasses askew slightly, as Gilderoy Lockhart dumped a huge pile of shiny books into his arms. There were a few more pictures taken before Harry was able to move away back to his mother.

  
“Are you all right?” she asked taking the pile of book from him.

Harry nodded, “I'm fine I just want to get going.” he mumbled.

Draco and Pansy wrapped an arm around him either side protectively and made their way towards the door. Their path was blocked quickly by Ron though glaring at them.

“Love fame now don't you Potter?” he spat.

“Excuse me but we must get going.” Lily said trying to move past Ron.

“Aww needs Mummy whore to stick up for you.” Ron said quietly.

Harry felt his blood boil, “Fuck off Ron!” he shouted.

“That is enough Harry. Let's just go.” Lily told him pushing Ron to the side.

“Don't be nasty to him.” the younger red headed girl said, her top lip quivering slightly.

“Back off Ginny, best you don't mix with this sort!” Molly, Ron's mother, said coming over and pulling her daughter to her side, “I'd kindly like you to stop your son from being such a bully as well.”

“Harry isn't a bully.” Pansy said, “If anything it's Ronald. He's the one who wont leave us alone!”

“Well I can see why he's gone down such a nasty path; hanging out with you two all the time.” Molly snapped, clearly angry.

Lily was just about to answer when the small bell over the door tinkled.

“Well isn't a nice surprise to see my darling nephew out and about.”

They all froze and looked over to the door to see Bellatrix entering the shop. Lily moved herself in front of Harry slightly and gave her a tense smile.

“Hi Aunt Bella.” Draco said awkwardly.

“Your Grace while we're in public Draco, especially with this sort of company.” she looked up and down Ronald and his sister, “Well, ugly, red hair, shabby robes, worse books,” she said picking a very old text book from the battered cauldron the Ginny was carrying, “You must be Weasleys. So sad to see a pureblood family sink so low.”

Harry could see Ron's temper rise to the surface, “Rather be me than all high and mighty and full of myself like you.” he spat back at her.

Bellatrix laughed and shook her head, “Don't worry. That temper will pass with time and it's really your parents faults are not yours.” she dropped the book back in the cauldron, “No one blames you for your… faults. It was nice to see you Draco, do give your mother my best.”

“What's Aunt Bella doing in a book shop?” Draco asked stunned. He'd never even heard of his Aunt shopping in person.

Lily shook her head, “We'd best catch up with everyone. Had more than enough excitement for one day.”

Harry nodded and made his way quickly out the shop to join the rest of his family who were happily tucking into large ice creams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was far later than Lily would have liked as they made their way quickly towards the barrier to get to platform nine and three quarters.

“I've dropped my scarf.” Harry said looking in his bag that was balanced on top of his trunk.

Lily sighed, “I'll go with Danica and meet you on the platform. Hurry, we've only of 15 minutes.”

Severus had been called into Hogwarts early and was unable to take Harry to the train. So Harry retraced his steps followed by Padfoot who was wearing his pink collar and lead. Harry found his scarf in a few minutes and began to make his way back. He looked over to the barrier and saw the red headed family going through.

He arrived just as Ron was the last one to go through and waited his turn silently.

“Well well well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter.” Ron huffed, stopping before going though the barrier and turning to face Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave a tense smile, “Hello Ronald.”

“Can't say I'm pleased to see you back again. I hoped your letter would get lost in the post. Stupid over fancy bird.” Ron huffed and Hedwig.

Padfoot gave a small growl causing Ron to jump back slightly.

“Look Ronald, time is marching on. Just go through the barrier. You can continue this nonsense on the train if you really have nothing better to do.” Harry snapped at him.

Ron looked up at the clock and back to Harry. He walked towards the barrier so his trolley was just touching it, leaving a small shimmer where the trolley and the barrier touched.

“No the famous Harry Potter must go first.” Ron spat giving Harry a low bow.

Harry rolled his eyes but wasn't going to argue this close to the train leaving and quickly walked though the barrier. Lily was waiting just on the other side, she wrapped him in a hug as Padfoot turned back into Sirius.

“What took you so long?” Lily said hurrying him towards the train.

“We ran into a bit of trouble.” Sirius said waving his hand dismissively.

Harry looked behind him and couldn't see Ron come through but his mother pushed him to an open carriage door before he could have a proper look. Lucius walked over carrying Danica.

“Have a good year Harry. We'll see you at Christmas.” Lily gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek.

Danica reached down and gave him a hug and said goodbye. Harry hopped on the train just as the train whistle blew. He waved out the window until his family faded from view.

Harry found the carriage with his friends easily enough and sat down.

“How are you guys?” he asked.

Daphne smiled, “I'm well. I can't believe that Astoria will be coming to Hogwarts next year. It's going to be strange having her around.”

“Yeah Thomas is coming in two years as well.” Neville grinned, “It'll be invasion of the younger siblings. We'll no longer be able to run wild, have to be all responsible.”

Draco smirked, “Don't look too happy, guess who else is coming next year.”

Harry's face fell, “Really? I've never even _seen_ them are you sure she'll let them come?” he asked.

“And give up a chance to get rid of her children for most of the year? They'll be coming.” Draco rolled his eyes.

Pansy shook her head, “Well to the year ahead; lets hope it's a little less interesting than the last.”

Draco looked at her blankly, “Well you've said it now.”

They laughed. It was a fairly uninteresting train journey, they played chess and ate more sweets than was good for them. Gilderoy Lockhart popped his head into the carriage looking for Harry but Draco saw him coming when getting a drink from the trolley and they were able to hide Harry under the pile of their robes.

They changed just before arriving at Hogsmead station and getting off the train. Harry gave a wave to Hagrid seeing him gather up the first years. He could see a small flash of red hair and assumed that must be Ginny.

They made their way to where the carriages were waiting to take them to Hogwarts. They hadn't really seen the carriages last year, but it was obvious now that they weren't pulled by anything. When Harry gave Pansy a confused look, she just shrugged and went round to the step into the carriage.

  
“It's a shame we can't ride in the boats again.” Neville said helping Daphne up the step, “It was great seeing the castle from the lake.”

Pansy nodded in agreement, “The carriages are nice though.” She said sitting down on the yellow velvet covered bench and looking up and the black walls and roof.

Harry looked around him before getting in, he still hadn't seen Ron and a flash of worry passed over him. What if he'd missed the train? Would that have been his fault? Harry shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Ron would have had time to get through. There were still a few minutes after Harry got through the barrier after all.

Harry climbed up and took his seat. It was only a short journey to the castle where they were dropped off and filed into the castle. They were watched over by smiling ghosts and a scowling Professor McGonagall telling them to hurry up and walk carefully at the same time.

“Who put pumpkin juice in her hat?” Draco grumbled.

They waved goodbye to Neville and took their seats on the Slytherin table. Sally and Howard came over and greeted them.

“Congratulations on being made prefects again.” Harry smiled, shaking their hands.

“Thank you.” Sally smiled, “We have high hopes of head boy and girl next year.”

“Well head girl at least, I have to compete with Weasley for head boy and he's such a teachers pet.” Howard shrugged, “Hopefully we'll win the house cup this year though.”

They all nodded and turned their attention to the top table as the remaining students in the hall took their places. Harry saw Snape giving him a small wave, sitting next to Professor Dumbledore who was sitting in his grand chair.

Gilderoy Lockhart sat at the head table, his wizard hat sat at a jaunty angle matching his pale dusty-rose coloured robes. He flashed them a dazzling smile and continue to chat to Professor Sprout who looked less than impressed. Harry looked over and rolled his eyes at the group of older girls giggling and blushing, waving up from their tables.

Lockhart looked over to them and winked, even giving them a few waves. Even Professor Sinistra was sitting a few seats down from Lockhart, looking longingly at him.

Harry clapped with the rest of the hall as the first years entered. They looked around in awe, nervously smiling at the faces looking at them.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and placed the sorting hat on it's stool. As it did last year, a tear just by it's rim opened up and it began to sing;

“So look upon me now,

O first years so young,

And wonder which house you do belong.

Maybe the wise of Ravenclaw

So intelligent, smart and wise.

Or to Gryffindor,

Where the bravest do dwell,

The loyal go to Hufflepuff,

Beware to cross their friends

and last perhaps to Slytherin,

Where the cunning live.

Four houses, Four founders!

All should dwell in peace,

Wherever you are placed

Rest assured you are where you should be,

For I'm the sorting hat!

And none disagree with me!”

Harry clapped loudly along with the rest of the hall. It was a shorter song than last year but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and unrolled the large scroll.

“When I call your name, please step forward and try on the hat.” She said loudly, “Atherton, Robert.”

Robert became a Hufflepuff, “Beck, Lucy.” was a Slytherin. Harry clapped loudly as she came over to the table. The list continued, it was much more enjoyable watching people get sorted than when you were standing nervously waiting for your turn.

“Grey, Henry-James” Gryffindor

“James, Christopher” Ravenclaw

“Kerr, Tatiana” another Ravenclaw

“Lovegood, Luna” yet another Ravenclaw

“Mendoza, Ebonie” Hufflepuff

“Weasley, Ginevra”

Harry looked up and paid more attention as Weasley's name was called. It was the same small, red headed girl that had been with Ron in Florish and Blotts. She was one of the last one's left now and walked nervously up to the sorting hat.

“Gryffindor!” it shouted after a few minutes. The girl looked very relived and jumped up to join her brothers. Harry saw them all giving her a hug and welcoming her to the table. He felt himself go cold. Ron wasn't there.

Harry looked over to the teachers table and managed to catch Snape's eye while the last couple of students were sorted. Snape looked over to the Gryffindor table, following Harry's eyes and nodded. He got up and excused himself slipping out the hall.

“Is everything OK Harry?” Draco asked beginning to tuck into his plate of food.

Harry nodded, “It's just Ron's not here and I have a bad feeling. I think Dad's gone to find out where he is.”

“Maybe he chose not to come this year.” Pansy suggested hopefully.

“No he was behind me at the barrier.” Harry told them, “I'm sure it'll be OK.”

Harry was much relieved when Snape returned a little while later and nodded to him so he could enjoy the feast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry didn't think about it again until the next day when he was sitting munching on a bacon butty for breakfast.

Classes only began at midday so he was looking forward to spending a few quiet hours before Potions. His breakfast was interrupted though by a rather rough tap on the shoulder. Harry turned round to see Ron, glaring over him.

“Well?” Ron spat.

Harry shook his head, “What is it I’ve supposedly done this time?”

“You blocked the barrier! You stopped me getting though, I nearly got kicked out of school! I didn't get to watch my sister get sorted!” Ron gave him a rough shove and stormed off to his own table.

“What the hell?” Draco asked coming into the hall and sitting down next to Harry.

Harry shook his head, “I have no idea.”

They watched Ron stomp back to the Gryffindor table and pour himself a large bowl of cereal. A few moments later the post arrived and a small brown owl crashed into the table next to Ron. He picked up the red envelope and the colour drained from his face.

Ron glared over at Harry and Draco.

“What's Ron done to get himself a howler?” Draco whispered trying not to laugh.

“You'd better open it Ron.” Neville said gently, “My nan sent me one once after I forgot to send a thank you card one year and I ignored it, only made it worse. Best to get it over and done with.”

“I don't need your advice thanks Longbottom.” Ron snapped.

He picked up the envelope and carefully opened it. The letter pulled away from his hands and floated at face height.

“ _RONALD WEASLEY!”_ Ron's mothers shrieking voice filled the hall, _“STEALING THAT CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY’D EXPELLED YOU! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET HOLD OF YOU! I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I HAD TO GO THROUGH WHEN WE SAW YOU HAD GONE? A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS; YOU KNOW BETTER. YOU COULD HAVE DIED! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE_ WILL _BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!”_

Even from across the hall Harry felt his ears ring as the letter fell to the table. He was very confused about what had happened. What car had Ron stolen and why was his father in trouble at work? Ron glared over to them and ripped the letter in half. It was clear he blamed Harry for whatever was going on. His brothers also looked over angrily. Harry sighed. This was not going to be an easy year for house co-operation.

“Here Harry look at this.” Draco said shoving a copy of the Daily Prophet under Harry's nose. Harry looked over the headline 'Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles!'

“Do you think that this was Ron?” Harry asked, “How they hell did he get a flying car?”

“If it was him I think it was very silly. I bet he was just trying to show off to you.” Draco said, “He could have been arrested.”

Harry nodded; but from the look Ron was giving him Harry didn't think that Ron was willing to take the blame for whatever had happened.

Potions was pretty simple. Harry even managed to pass the test Snape set them to see what they remembered from last year. Next he found himself sitting in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom dreading the doors opening.

They didn't so much open as burst, loudly hitting against the wall. Gilderoy Lockhart swaggered into the room, again he wore matching robes and hat at an angle, this time in a bright turquoise.

He leaned against his desk and grinned, “Hello.” he beamed, “Welcome, welcome all of you. I am very happy to see you all. I don't think I need to introduce myself. You all know who I am. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin-Third class; Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of 'Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't defeat the Bandon Banshee by _smiling at her._ ” he gave a large grin and waited for people to laugh; a few gave small giggles if only to stop the awkward silence.

Harry looked around, no one looked very impressed.

“Well I see you have all brought a full set of my books. Well done!” he gave them all a big thumbs up, “Well I think we'll have a little quiz just to start us off, nothing to difficult just want to see how much you've taken in.”

He handed out the pages that made up the quiz.

“Your time starts now. You have thirty minutes.” Lockhart said sitting on the edge of his desk.

Harry looked over the three pages and groaned, it started with '1) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?' and ended three sides of paper later with '54) When is Gilderoy Lockhart's Birthday and what would his ideal gift be?'

Harry had no idea what any of the answers to any of the questions, not 'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?' or 'What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?', although how was there a correct answer when it was your opinion. He scribbled down a few random answers and tried to peek inside his text books as much as he could without being seen.

After the half an hour Lockhart collected the papers and flicked through them at the front of the class, “Tut tut. Most of you need to read more carefully. My favourite colour is lilac! I said so in 'Year with a Yeti' and in 'Wanderings with Werewolves' I say my ideal birthday gift. Harmony between all magic and non-magical peoples.” he shook his head, “Although I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firwhisky.” he flashed them a smile and several of his pictures, which decorated the walls, laughed with him.

He looked over the papers again, “Only one of you. One of you remembered that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Well done Milly! Good girl.”

He gave Millicent Bulstrode a huge grin and a big thumbs up. She blushed and giggled slightly under her ratty brown hair. Tracy who was sitting next to her rolled her eyes and pouted at the lack of attention.

“Take ten points for Slytherin Milly.” Lockhart gave her a wink and she practically melted into a puddle under her desk.

Harry rolled his eyes and put his chin in his hands on the desk with a thud. Lockhart reached behind his desk and pull out what looked like a large cage covered with a light pink sheet.

“Now! Be warned! It is my job to show you, to prepare you to be armed against the foulest creatures ever known!” He paused for dramatic affect, “In this room you may find yourself facing your worst fears! But worry not; no harm will come to you while I'm around!”

Harry couldn't help but look up, past his pile of books. Gilderoy Lockhart looked over them all.

“I must ask you not to scream.” He said grasping hold of the sheet, “You might provoke them!” and with one quick movement pulled it off the cage.

Harry let out a snort of laughter,

“Yes freshly caught Cornish Pixies!”

Crabbe let out a laugh.

“Yes Mr….umm….Crabbe?” Lockhart asked, checking the seating plan.

“Well it's just they're not exactly dangerous are they?”

“Don't be so sure!” Lockhart said chuckling and waggling his finger in Crabbe's direction, “Very tricky little devils. Very fast and love mischief.”

The pixies were only about eight inches long and bright blue. They had pointed little faces and were currently being as noisy as possible. Harry recognised them from one of the many books from home and for all they were only small they caused a lot of trouble; which he didn't really want to experience first hand.

Draco looked over to Harry and shook his head. Pansy and Daphne were whispering between themselves at the next desk. The rest of the class was laughing and mocking the pixies which was making them even more annoyed.

Lockhart looked over the class, clearly annoyed at the lack of respect. It wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for.

“Well I wasn't going to do this but if you are so sure they're harmless….lets see what you make of them.” he tapped the lock on the cage with his wand and the door flew open.

The pixies didn't waste any time getting out the cage. A few grabbed the nearest desk and began to try and stick it to the ceiling, dropping it with a huge crash on the floor. The others races around the room grabbing anything that was loose.

Harry quickly stuffed his books into his school bag as he watched Millicent's get shredded by two pixies laughing loudly. Millicent crying out in annoyance.

Draco covered his face quickly but Harry wasn't so lucky and got a mouthful of ink as a pixie sprayed a bottle it had found somewhere all over the room.

Daphne shrieked and a pixie caught her by the hair and began to try and drag her out from behind her desk.

Pansy picked up a book and smacked the pixie into the wall before they both dived back against the wall.

“Thanks.” Daphne said, not even bothering to straighten her robes which were hanging off her shoulders.

“Come on now they're only pixies! Gather them up!” Lockhart shouted, he shook his head and stepped forward, “Peskipiksi Pesternomi!” nothing happened, in fact one of the pixies grabbed Lockhart's wand and flew off with it.

“We have to get out of here.” Harry said. Draco and the girls nodded and headed to the door with several of the other students.

“Would you guys mind popping the last few in their cage?” Lockhart asked them, narrowly avoiding another spray of ink.

Harry looked at him like he was mad and shook his head. He grabbed a pixie off his robes, where it had eaten a large hole and threw it away from him.

  
“Come on!” He shouted helping the others out the classroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

“That was awful!” Daphne said. She ran a hand through her matted hair, “I'm going to change and clean up.”

She turned around quickly and walked towards the Slytherin common room muttering about ruined robes on the first day of term followed by Pansy.

Draco sighed, “I think I should go make sure they're OK.”

Harry nodded, “I want to find Dad.”

Draco pulled out a handkerchief from his robes pockets and gave it to Harry, “You look better without the ink.”

Harry smirked and waved goodbye to him. He wandered down to the potion classroom wiping as much of the ink off his face as he could. He knocked on the door and waited. Snape came out and closed the door behind him.

“Harry. I’m in the middle of a class. What on earth happened to you?”

Harry looked down over himself. His robes were slightly torn and covered in ink, his hands were covered in smeared ink and he was sure his face wasn't much better. There were still ink smudges on his glasses making it slightly difficult to see. Snape waved his wand over Harry cleaning him up and straightening his robes.

“We were in Lockhart's class. The guy is a joke!” Harry spat, “He let a load of pixies out and couldn't control them or get them back in their stupid cage. He did this spell and it did nothing! We all came out looking like this!”

Snape looked over him and sighed, “I did worry that this would happen. Lockhart is very well known for what is in his books but it seems he doesn't have the teaching knack. I will speak to Dumbledore about this but now you'd best hurry you're going to be late for you next class.”

Harry nodded and gave Snape a quick hug before heading out to the greenhouses for Herbology. According to the timetable they were with the Ravenclaws which wasn't so bad. At least it was another lesson away for Ronald.

It was cold and grey outside as he trudged down towards greenhouse one. Professor Sprout was waiting looking less than impressed. Harry looked behind him to where she was staring and saw the wamping willow looking very sorry for itself with several of it's branches in slings.

Harry had been told from a young age to stay away from that tree. It was pretty enough to look at but would attack anything and anyone who came close. It had nearly killed Severus when they were younger. A prank played my Sirius that almost went very wrong.

“We're in Greenhouse three today ladies and Gentlemen.” Professor Sprout said loudly.

Harry blinked, they'd never been into Greenhouse three before which houses far more dangerous plants than one or two. Harry walked over to the grubby greenhouse, a large number 3 painted in red paint and a sign on the door telling them not to enter unless permitted by a teacher.

“Where is everyone from Slytherin Mr Potter?” Professor Sprout asked looking over the students, it was true nearly half the class was missing.

  
“We've just come from Professor Lockhart's class I think they--”

“Say no more.” Professor Sprout said shaking her head, “I'm sure they'll be along as soon as they can be.” and muttered something under her breath.

Harry stood around the long central bench. He could see the side benches were covered with medium sized pots with small tufts of green leaves sticking out. In front of him were smaller pots with the same green leaves.

He was joined shortly by Draco and then within a few minutes Daphne and Pansy. They had both changed and all three had cleaned themselves up.

“Currently all I want to do is prune daises. I can't believe how awful that lesson was.” Daphne said shaking her head, there was a large red mark on her forehead from where the pixies had been pulling at her hair.

“Right class.” Professor Sprout boomed, “I'm glad you're all here. Today we will be re-potting Mandrakes today. Who can tell me the other name for a Mandrake?”

One of the Ravenclaws Harry recognised as Padma Patil put her hand up, “They are also known as Mandargora in Latin or Mandragoras in Greek.”

“Well done Miss Patil, five points to Ravenclaw.” Professor Sprout smiled, “And who can tell me the properties of a mandrake?”

Daphne put her hand up as well as most of the Ravenclaws.

“Miss Greengrass.”

“Mandrakes are very powerful, when fully grown and properly prepared they can revive those who have been petrified though many types of magic. They are very dangerous though, their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it.” Daphne said.

“Well done. I’m glad you're all awake today, five points to Slytherin.” Professor sprout dumped a large box of earmuffs onto the bench, “Now these mandrakes are only young so their cries wont kill you yet, but they will knock you out for several hours and since it's the end of the day I'm sure none of you want that.”

There was a mummer of laughter around the room. Everyone moved forward to grab a pair of earmuffs. Harry picked up a bright pink fluffy pair.

“If Sirius can rock it so can I.” he grinned.

“Right you'll be working four to a bench, watch closely.” Professor Sprout said.

Everyone watched intently, Professor Sprout took one of the small pots and grasped the base of the green leaves and pulled hard. Even through the earmuffs Harry could hear a small scream coming from the ugly baby shaped root.

It wriggled horribly kicking it's little legs. Professor Sprout dumped it in the bigger pot and covered it with fresh soil. Before taking off her earmuffs.

“Right everyone understand what they're doing?” She asked

Everyone nodded, if slightly awkwardly.

“Well off you go then.”

Harry, Daphne, Pansy and Draco set themselves up at a bench with a large bag of dragon-dung-special-compost and a pile of pots. They took a few mandrakes each and made sure their earmuffs were on tightly.

It was a rather boring half and hour that remained of the lesson. It would have been a wonderful chance to talk but they couldn't hear each other. Daphne seemed a natural as did Pansy. Harry wondered how on earth they managed it. The mandrakes were strong for little baby root things. They didn't want to come out of the pot and once out didn't want to go into the bigger ones.

Harry wasn't the only one who was relieved when the lesson was over. He was hot and sweaty with sore hands from fighting the mandrakes who kept wanting to bite him. All in all it had not been a brilliant first day.

Rather than head straight inside they headed down to their favourite spot by the lake. Daphne and Pansy dangled their feet in the water, making daisy chains from the few daisies that grew sparsely in the grass that jutted out between the rocks. Harry meanwhile lay, spread eagled, on the ground letting the sun warm his face.

  
“Why can't all school be like this?” he asked, “I mean do we really need facts or knowledge of any sort?”

Draco let out a snort of laughter.

“Hi guys.” Neville said coming to join them, “What happened to you lot in Defence Against the Dark Arts? Lockhart looked so flustered and only showed us a picture of a pixie. Mum sings his praises; I was hoping for a bit more.”

Harry sat up and laughed, he filled Neville in on how 'interesting' their class had been. Neville looked at them shocked.

“Gods that's awful!” he shook his head, “Bloody hell.”

“Talking about bloody hell, we have company.” Daphne said coming over and drying her feet to put her shoes back on. She pointed over to where Ron was stomping over.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up to leave.

  
“Where are you going?” Ron spat at him.

“Somewhere else.” Harry said, “Today as been difficult enough.”

Ron balled his hands into fists at his side, “I can't believe you. Why did you shut the barrier? Thought it would be funny?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Harry said, “What barrier?”

“The one for the train!” Ron yelled,

Pansy was trying to drag Harry away but he shrugged her off, “I didn't do anything. If you're to stupid to walk through a doorway that's your issue.”

“I nearly got expelled! My Dad is in trouble and it's your fault! You shut that barrier making me take the car! I have a huge black mark on my name, a detention, and I nearly got expelled! I could have died!” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather battered wand, the tip help on with sellotape, “Look at my wand. All I wanted was to be your friend but I'm not good enough for the famous Harry Potter!”

Harry moved forward, “It was you who flew the car. What were you thinking? Why the hell didn't you just wait for your parents? You can't blame me.” Harry grabbed his bag, “And get a new wand- that one is as useless as you are.”

Ron angrily gave Harry a shove knocking him back into Pansy.

  
“How dare you?” Harry shouted pushing back. It quickly turned into a brawl on the floor, Professor Flitwick and Percy Weasley who were nearby rushed over and pulled them apart.

  
“What is this?” Percy demanded.

Ron wiped some blood away from his lip, “Ask him. He started it!” he said pointing to Harry.

“That's not true!” Daphne said angrily, “Ronald just came over and started having a go at Harry.”

“Slytherins will always stick up for each other.” Percy said snidely to Flitwick, “Ronald knows not to start fights.”

Flitwick stroked his long beard, “I think you are both at fault, you were both fighting. A detention for you both and a loss of ten points from each house. Now get inside all of you and if I find you've been fighting again you will be in even more trouble.”

Harry grabbed his bag and angrily marched towards the castle.

“It's so unfair.” he spat.

Daphne wiped some blood from under his nose with her handkerchief, “You shouldn't have pushed back. It's what he wants.”

Harry nodded, “I know. It was stupid of me.”

Draco nodded, “Yes, it was.”

“I wonder why the barrier shut?” Pansy said, “It's a bit strange. You said he was right behind you so he should have had time to get through.”

Harry shook his head, “I don't care. I wish he had been stuck. Where did his parents even get a flying car?”

“Lets go to the common room. No homework today so we can just relax.” Daphne suggested and they started down the hall.

They'd only gotten a short way when they were stopped by the small red headed girl.

“Umm hi it's Ginevra right? Weasley?” Harry said not waning to be rude but really just wanting to get into the common room.

She gave a small giggle, “Everyone just calls me Ginny. Can we talk?”

Harry looked between his friends, “Umm.” he sighed, “Ok but just quickly.”

He took a few steps down the hall with her, still in clear view of his friends.

“I just wanted to say Hi. Ron has loads of books on you and I saw you at the book shop.” she said shyly.

Harry managed not to roll his eyes, “I remember. I don't really like being in the spotlight you know.”

“I guess it must be hard. People think they know you, I don't even know your favourite colour.” She blushed.

Harry gave a smile, “Purple. Deep purple. I really should go know. It was nice to meet you.”

Ginny blushed, “Thank you for telling me.”

“Ginny!” there was a shout. Ron's older brothers, Fred and George marched over, “Stay away from him.”

“We were just talking.” Harry said.

They glared horribly at him, “He's no good Ginny, stay away from him. He's a bad egg.” they half dragged her away.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued with his friends to the Slytherin common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next day were Quidditch try outs. Now that they were in second year and allowed to have brooms, the bright sunny morning had Harry, Draco and Daphne waiting on the Quidditch pitch with several other Slytherins, although they were the only ones from second year.

Pansy and Neville were sitting in the stands cheering for them.

“What's a Gryffindor doing here?” Marcus Flint said glaring suspiciously up at Neville.

“He's our friend, just here to watch.” Harry explained.

Marcus nodded and turned his attention to the rest of the students, “Welcome all of you. I'm Marcus Flint team captain and Chaser. Behind me we have the rest of the team, Adrian Pucey- Chaser, Miles Bletchley- Keeper, Terence Higgs- Seeker, Christopher Bailey- Beater. Last year we also had William Spoot- Chaser and James Bones- Chaser but they were seventh year and have now left so we have two positions to fill. Higgs will be moving up to Chaser so we have a Beater and a Seeker to find.”

Marcus straightened his gloves, “We'll start with Beaters, I’m going to let the bludgers go and just watch for now. Everyone pick up a bat and don't let them hit my team.”

Harry, Draco and Daphne mounted their brooms and kicked off. Harry missed a few bludgers but did fairly well, Draco missed a few as well. One of which resulted in Bailey getting hit, which wasn't a brilliant impression to make. Daphne, however, was surprisingly good. She didn't miss one and even managed to hit one of the bludgers into the other. After about half an hour Flint blew his whistle and the flyers all returned to the ground.

“That was very well done. I’m impressed.” He nodded, “Next is the Seeker position. This one is very important as there have been very few games lost by the team that has caught the snitch. So, we'll do elimination rounds. There are ten of you so I will release nine snitches, once you've caught one fly back down.”

They kicked off again and watched as the snitches were released. They were faster than Harry remembered but that might have been partly because he was nervous. He managed to spot one and zoomed towards it, catching it easily enough and landed first on the ground shortly followed by Draco.

He could see Flint making notes on a clip board and talking quietly to his other team mates. The rounds continued in a similar way, Harry and Draco always first or second. Daphne was eliminated in the last four and went to stand with the others who had missed the snitch.

It was down to just Harry and Draco when Flint stopped them, calling them back down to the ground. He called his team mates around him and they talked for a few minutes. Harry stood nervously between Daphne and Draco trying not to pick at his nails.

“You've all done brilliantly.” He said and the team gave them a round of applause, “If you don't get in this year don't let it stop you from trying out again next year and keep practising. So I’ll put you all out of your misery. Out new Beater will be, Daphne Greengrass. Well done!”

Daphne squealed happily and skipped forwards to shake the team's hands. She took her place among them, beaming.

“Next we break from tradition. Not only are we welcoming a girl to the team for the first time in nearly ten years but for the first time ever we are having two Seekers. We hope that it will encourage you both to get better. We'll decide on the day of the game who will be playing based on the practices. So our two new Seekers are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.”

There were a few sighs from around them but most people had guessed either Harry or Draco would be placed. They had clearly out shone the other players.

Harry went forward and shook hands with the team, hugging Daphne. Flint patted him on the back.

“Excellent flying out there today Harry. I know you have a Nimbus two-thousand, and it's a good broom, but as a team we're saving up for new brooms for us all. Would you mind using a team broom if we got there?” Flint asked.

“No not at all.” Harry said, actually rather relieved his broom would be safe, “Which brooms are you saving for?”

“The best we can get.” Flint smirked, “Currently that's the Nimbus two-thousand and one but there might be an even better one by then.”

Draco came over, “Well I'm sure I could help towards costs, having such good brooms would give us a brilliant edge.”

Flint smirked, “Well if you could that would be brilliant.”

Draco wrote to his father that evening. It was only a few days later when the team walked onto the pitch again. Neville and Pansy made their way up to the stands and got good seats. It wasn't too cold so there were a few other people around. Harry gave them a wave and walked with the others onto the pitch. There was a problem.

The Gryffindor team was already flying around the pitch. Wood landed with the others and walked over.

“What's this Flint? I have the pitch booked for Gryffindor today.” Wood said, he was backed by the Weasley twins, rather menacingly holding their Beaters bats.

Flint sighed loudly and pulled out a note, handing it to Wood, “They should have told you.”

Wood read over the note and crumpled it up, “Says you have three new players. Who?”

Flint moved to the side, “Daphne Greengrass- Chaser, Draco Malfoy- Seeker and Harry Potter- Seeker.”

Ronald moved forward at Harry's name and glared, “Can't have two Seekers in a game at one time.”

“They'll be playing separately.” Flint said through gritted teeth, “We checked with Madam Hooch; she says it's fine.”

There was a mummer of annoyance from the Gryffindor team.

“Look there's plenty of room for all of us shouldn't we just get on with it?” Flint snapped making a move to get past them.

“What's all this?” Wood asked, pointing at the seven shining new brooms all the Slytherins carried.

“A gift from Draco's father.” Flint said getting cross, feeling no need to explain his team to stuck-up Gryffindors.

Neville and Pansy had made their way over by now, seeing the trouble brewing.

Ron snorted, “Well at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. We all did it by having actual talent.”

“No one bought their way in Ron.” Harry growled.

  
“Maybe if your parents didn't have more children than they could feed you'd be able to ride something better than a second hand clean sweep.” Daphne said crossing her arms angrily.

A few of the Slytherins chuckled. Ron's ears flushed red with anger.

“Well Malfoy at least my parents can give me siblings.” Ron said quietly.

Draco went pale and Harry filled with anger.

“How dare you?!” Harry spat, “Go hang out with a mudblood! It's all you're good for!” (22)

Pansy gasped, “Harry!”

Ron spat on the ground and pointed his wand at Harry, “Eat slugs!” he shouted.

The spell shot from the end of Ron's wand and floated in the air for a second before slamming back into him. Ron fell to the floor and belched up several large, brown, slugs.

Harry let out a laugh before straightening his face, “Take him to Hagrid's.” he said, “He'll know what to do.”

Ron's brothers had helped him up and narrowly also missed getting covered in slugs, “We don't need your help thanks!” they shouted.

“Well maybe your brother should leave magic to those who know how to use it.” Daphne said pushing past them. The rest of the Slytherin team followed and began to practice on the pitch. The brooms and the new players made a huge difference to the teams performance.

Harry had had a good game and was very pleased with himself. He'd just finished getting changed into his normal robes and was walking with Daphne and Draco towards the castle when he stopped. A rather angry looking Lily was waiting for him, her hands on her hips.

Harry sighed and told his friends to go on.

“Hi Mum.” he said awkwardly.

“Don't you _dare_ pretend you don't know why I’m here.” she said coldly.

He did know; mudblood was a word he knew never to use, he hadn't meant to; it just was the most insulting thing he could think of on the spot, “I'm sorry.”

Lily dropped her arms to her sides, “That word is _NEVER_ to be used.” She told him, “You know that and there is no excuse. No one is worth less than you just because their parents didn't have magic.”

“I know that I didn't mean it I just...he, did you hear what he said to Draco?” Harry said throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Yes. I was informed and it was a cruel thing to say but you were raised to be better than that, better than he was Harry. I’m very disappointed in you.” Lily said, she checked her watch, “I have to get Danica off Snape before she blows up the school. You're loosing a months pocket money for this Harry but I respect your need to stand up for your friends. What he said was cruel and he knows it. I can only hope that his mother is equally disappointed.”

Harry wiped his eyes and gave his mother a big hug before walking back with her into the castle. They went their separate ways and Harry trudged down to the Slytherin common room. His path was soon blocked though by a smug looking Tracy Davis, backed by Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent.

“We saw you out there.” Tracy smirked, “Told off by mummy and made you cry.”

  
Harry rolled his eyes, really not in the mood and ignored them.

“Little mudblood mummy doesn't like baby Harry using bad words.” She said in an annoying sing-song voice.

Harry dug his nails into his palms and took a few deep breaths as the others laughed.

“I just want to get past.” Harry said.

Tracy stepped out the way and waved for the others to do the same. Harry moved past them and down the hallway.

“You're a disgrace you know that?” Tracy called, “You and your friends should never have been allowed in Slytherin.”

Harry ignored her and kept walking, he went straight to his room and through himself down on his bed screaming into his pillow.

Harry spent the next few days trying to avoid people whenever he left the common room. He couldn't avoid Crabbe and Goyle, he could rarely avoid Tracy or Millicent but that didn't stop him trying.

He spent time darting into unused classrooms whenever he saw the long list of people he was trying to avoid in the rest of the school. Lockhart had gotten it into his head that Harry was trying to become more famous than him and therefore bugged him every time they ran into each other.

Ginny was like a little ghost with a crush; blushing and stammering every time she saw Harry before she could be dragged away by her brothers. Another new Gryffindor was Colin Creevey who followed him around with a big muggle camera taking as many pictures as he could. Ginny had managed to get a picture with Harry and her from him that she'd glued to a scruffy leather diary she carried around.

Ron was the main one to avoid though. Lily and Severus had been furious that Harry had gotten into a fight. Even Sirius was cross, Lupin saying he was only disappointed as Harry should have walked away. Ron seemed mostly satisfied with spreading rumours and bitching about Harry like a bored housewife.

However, when Harry was sitting in History of Magic and received a note saying his detention would be that evening, report to Professor Snape's office after class, his heart fell. He crossed his fingers under the desk that he wouldn't have to have the same detention as Ron, he couldn't face hours alone with him.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons and knocked on his step-fathers office door. It opened quickly,

“Come in.” Snape's voice echoed in the corridor.

Harry stepped forward and closed the door behind him,

“Hello Harry.” Snape smiled and gestured for him to go forward.

Harry walked up and hugged him.

Severus hugged him back and smoothed his hair down, “How are you Harry?”

Harry shrugged, “I'm fine I guess, just fed up of the Weasleys. The girl seems sweet enough I guess.”

Snape nodded, “I know it's difficult Harry, Ron is… a difficult case. Your mother and I knew there would be some who read books and turned you into a hero. Sometimes fantasies are hard to shake, and always best to remember they aren't real. For example I had a few shocks when I moved in with your mother. She snores.” he smirked.

Harry laughed.

“Here's the detention slip.”

Harry looked down and his face fell, “Detention with Lockhart? Answering his fan mail?! How is that anything to do with school?”

“He asked for you specially, Dumbledore has told us to keep him as happy as we can. I don't think there were many people after the job what with all the rumours from last year.”

“You want the job.” Harry pointed out.

Severus paused, “Yes… I did, and I do but it's a complicated situation currently.”

Harry nodded and looked down at the slip again, “Is there really no way out of it? I’ll do _anything_ else.”

Severus gave him a look that told him the argument was futile. Harry stuffed the note into his pocket and said goodbye to Snape. At least he wouldn't be in detention with Ron.

He picked at his dinner that evening sulking until he forced himself to finish his food as it was going to be a long night.

At eight o'clock on the dot Harry, rather reluctantly, knocked on Gilderoy Lockhart's office door. It flew open and Lockhart, wearing lilac robes, stood there beaming.

“Hello Harry.” he grinned, “Come in, come in.”

Lockhart stood to the side and Harry gritted his teeth, walking into the office. It was decorated with pictures of Lockhart and his five 'Witch Weekly' certificates. He pointed to a spare chair at the side of his desk and told Harry to sit.

Harry sat and in front of him was a large pile of letters and a very long list of names and addresses.

“I have to say you've got a treat tonight!” Lockhart grinned poudly, “Helping me answer my fan mail, you'll be writing the addresses. A never ending job but it pays to keep the fans happy. For what would I be without them? Simply an award wining wizard who battles evil and saves lives; nothing really.”

Harry looked at him like he was mad before putting on a smile, “Well I’m very glad you've asked for me.” he picked up the quill and the first letter, “First one is to a Mrs Gladys Gundgeon.”

“Ah Gladys.” Lockhart said scrawling his name across a picture of himself, beaming as always, “She's a sweetie; a huge fan of mine.”

The minutes ticked by feeling to poor Harry like hours. Lockhart never stopped talking. It got to the stage where Harry simply zoned him out; only occasionally nodding in agreement or saying the odd 'yeah' or 'of course'. The odd sentence of Lockhart's pushed into Harry's ears. Things like 'Fame is a fickle friend Harry' or 'Celebrity is as celebrity does; remember that'. Harry thought he might remember it better if he had a clue what Lockhart was even talking about.

His hand was aching and he was past bored, in fact he was sure his brain had dribbled out his ears into a large puddle on the floor. The candles burned down slowly and Harry invented a game where by he tried to find a face in the shadows and pretended that it was what the fan, who's address he was writing, looked like.

Harry was praying for it to be over soon when he heard something that cut through Lockhart's useless prattle. It was a low cruel voice that seemed to echo around him and turned his blood cold.

“ _Come_ … _come to me… let me rip you… let me tear you… let me kill you…”_

The voice sounded over joyed at the idea of hurting someone. Harry gave a start, jumping up from his seat, knocking the ink bottle over Veronica Smethley's address.

“What?!” Harry shouted.

“I know!” Lockhart said looking surprised and shaking his head, “Six SOLID months. Six months at the top of the best seller list! Broke all the records!”

“No.” Harry said frantically, looking around him, suddenly all the shadow faces that had been a fun game were now out to get him, “That voice!”

“Sorry.” Lockhart said looking confused and a little alarmed, “What voice Harry?”

“That voice. Couldn't you hear it?”

“Well..um” Lockhart cleared his throat, “Maybe you're just getting a bit tired, drowsy and Great Scott look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours. I’d never have believed it; time flies when you're having fun.”

Harry didn't reply, he was to busy trying to hear the voice again. He backed himself against the wall to feel a little less exposed, breathing heavily.

There was no sound now though; only Lockhart telling him how lucky he was and he best be getting off to bed.

“I'm going to go find Dad.” Harry said, “I have to tell him there's someone after me.”

Lockhart shook his head, “At this time of night? Absolutely not. You're just tired Harry. I'll walk you to the Slytherin common room; don't want you getting lost.” he gave a little laugh. Harry thought it had more to do with Snape being angry at him for not keeping Harry safe than thinking Harry would get lost.

Unfortunately Lockhart stayed close to Harry, dropping him off right by the portrait to the common room and patted him on the back goodnight.

Harry stepped through the doorway and rubbed his scar. He knew he hadn't imagined that voice.

“Harry are you OK?” Pansy asked, she had been curled up asleep in one of the armchairs.

“What are you doing up?” Harry asked walking over to her.

  
“I was waiting up for you.” she said flattening her hair, “I didn't think you'd be back so late.”

Harry shook his head, “Neither did I. It was the longest, most boring detention I’ve ever had. I must have written a hundred envelopes for Lockhart. Stupid fan mail.”

“Harry you look really shaken up.” Pansy said, putting a hand on his arm.

Harry shook his head, he looked around the common room. There were a few older students still writing and reading in one corner, Harry dragged Pansy to the other side of the room.

“I heard something.” Harry whispered, “I heard a voice, coming from nowhere.”

Pansy looked over him worriedly, “Did you tell your father?”

Harry shook his head, “No. I was going to but Lockhart stopped me.”

“You should tell him in the morning.” Pansy said, “And now you should get some sleep.”

Harry nodded and gave her a quick hug before heading up to bed. He went into the room quietly not wanting to wake up Crabbe or Goyle. Draco was already fast asleep, so Harry didn't want to wake him.

The next morning Harry's head was still tired, he hadn't slept well. He pulled on his clothes and went downstairs. He spotted Pansy and went over to her pulling her aside.

“I'm not going to tell Dad.” He said, “I can't be sure I wasn't just tired and I haven't heard anything since. My brain was leaking out my ears from spending so much time with Lockhart it was probably just that.”

Pansy sighed, “If you're sure but Harry what if you did hear something?”

“If I hear it again I'll tell Dad.” Harry assured her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

October brought with it a damp chill that seemed to follow the students wherever they went, they went around huddling from fire to fire trying to keep warm. It also had made over half the students come down with a nasty cold. Harry was just coming from the hospital wing, his ears steaming from Madam Pomfrey's Pepperup Potion, when he ran into Ginny pacing the corridor.

She looked pale and ill, still clutching the leather diary although the picture of her and Harry was now gone.

“Ginny isn't it?” Harry asked walking over to her.

She flinched but nodded, “Hi.”

“Are you OK?” Harry asked, worried about her.

Ginny nodded and managed a weak smile, “I...I’ve just got this cold.” she shrugged.

“You should get the Pepperup Potion. The side effects aren't that bad.” he said pointing to his ears.

Ginny smiled, “Thanks Harry.” she left quickly, hurrying down the corridor. Harry shook his head wondering what was wrong with her.

Harry didn't hear the voice again but still made an extra prayer when he dressed in his white robes come Halloween morning. The day past peacefully, Harry enjoyed the time off classes and played chess with his friends and father in the great hall.

The hall had been decorated beautifully. Dozens of live bats fluttered around the ceiling and huge pumpkins, as big as several people stood in the corners. Hagrid had been very proud of his pumpkins making sure they were protected and even risking using his magic umbrella to make sure they were magnificent.

Harry took his seat at the Slytherin table next to his friends. Dumbledore welcomed them all to the feast and said a few words before they dug into the feast.

Harry was on his third piece of treacle tart, he'd just added a large scoop of ice cream to his bowl, when he heard it again.

“ _Look at the feast….all those little mudbloods….rip tear…..”_

Harry stood up, “It's here.”

Pansy stood as well, much to Draco and Daphne's confusion. “I can't hear anything Harry.” Pansy said.

“It's heading for the door.” Harry said climbing over the bench and running towards the door. Draco, Pansy and Daphne followed him out.

“ _kill….rip….tear….”_

Harry followed the voice up the stairs, ignoring the shouts from his friends.

“ _So hungry….for so long….”_

“Harry we can't hear anything!” Draco said catching Harry's arm and pulling him to a halt.

“Listen!” Harry shouted.

“ _Time to kill….kill….time to kill…..”_

“We are listening!” Draco shouted back.

Harry thought the voice was moving upwards. He stared up the wall, there wasn't a staircase here so how could it be moving upwards?

“I heard it I swear!” Harry said.

  
“We believe you Harry. It's just not that simple clearly.” Pansy said

Harry nodded and tried to catch his breath. He started walking back towards the hall, filling Draco and Daphne in on what was going on.

“I still think you should have told your father when it first happened.” Daphne said.

“ _I...smell...blood…..blood!”_

“It can smell blood. It's going to kill someone!” Harry shouted taking off up the nearby stairs and down a corridor.

“Harry slow down!” Draco called catching up with him. Harry was looking around frantically listening for the voice.

Daphne tapped him on the shoulder, “Look.”

They'd reached an empty corridor, in the dark, low light they could see the wall was covered in writing. The words were at least a foot tall and stopped the four of them dead.

“THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS

HAS BEEN OPENED,

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR,

BEWARE.”

“Is that...is that blood or paint?” Pansy asked stepping forward.

Harry caught her arm and stopped her; shaking his head, “Stay back.”

“Are you OK Harry?” Hermione's voice came down the corridor.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

Hermione gasped as she saw the writing, “I was at...I was at nearly headless Nick's death day party. I saw you running past.”

“What's that?” Draco said pointing.

Harry moved forwards a few steps and tried not to slip over in the large puddle of water that had covered the floor. There was something hanging underneath the writing.

“It's Mrs Norris.” Harry said stepping back, “We have to get out of here.”

“Shouldn't we try and help?” Hermione asked moving towards the frozen cat.

“No. We'll go and get Professor Snape.” Daphne said pulling Hermione back.

There was no need though as Snape arrived a few seconds after, “Why did you leave the hall so suddenly Harry? Are you….” he also stopped as he saw the wall. He pulled Harry behind him.

There was a rumble, like thunder, drawing nearer that told them that the feast had finished and the corridor was soon filled with students and teachers. The noise dying off quickly.

The five students and Snape stood in the corridor apart from everyone else.

“What does it mean the chamber is open?” someone called

“What is the chamber of secrets?”

“Enemies of the heir?” Tracy said pushing to the front, “That means you lot.” She said looking over to the Gryffindors.

“Depends on which heir it's talking about.” Ron shouted back before being pushed back into the crowd by Percy.

“Of course it's their heir.” Percy hissed, “Do you really think a Gryffindor could do something like this?”

Snape glared at him.

“Look they're standing right there!” Fred shouted forward.

“What's going on here?” Filch shouted pushing his way through the crowds, “You should all be in bed, not clogging up the corridors.”

He stopped suddenly at the sight of the lifeless cat. He dropped to his knees in the puddle of water and ran his fingers through it's fur.

“My cat.” he cried, “My cat! You've killed my cat! I'll kill you!” he screamed moving towards Harry and the others.

“Argus!” Dumbledore said walking slowly though the crowds. He swept past the students and looked over Mrs Norris.

“She's not dead.” he told Filch quietly as he detached the cat from the touch bracket it was hanging from, “Severus, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson please come with me.”

“I'm coming as well.” Filch said, still glaring at Harry.

Lockhart stepped forward, far to happy for the situation, “My office is closest Headmaster.” he volunteered.

Dumbledore nodded to him and lead them all to Lockhart's office. Harry walked in and saw several of Lockhart's pictures dart out of view, their hair filled with rollers. It wasn't cramped in the large office, even with all eight of them but Harry pressed himself into the corner as much as he could anyway.

Lockhart lit all the candles quickly and ushered them all into chairs. Dumbledore laid Mrs Norris on the highly polished desk and looked over her. Harry could feel his heart beating in his ears. Dumbledore's long hooked nose was barely an inch away from Mrs Norris's fur as he looked over every inch of her.

Snape hoovered over Harry's shoulder looking worried. It seemed a long time before anyone spoke and even then it was only as there was a knock on the door. Professor McGonagall came in and looked over the room.

“I heard one of my students was here.” She sniffed, looking over Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne, “I wouldn't have thought it would be you mixed in with all this Miss Granger.”

Hermione hung her head solemnly.

Lockhart paced the room looking important, “It was definitely a curse that killed her. Probably the Transmorgrifian Torture. I’ve seen it used many times, _so_ unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter-curse that would have saved her.”

Filch who was sat in the corner burst out in loud sobs. He slumped in his chair, tears streaming down his face. Harry might not have been his biggest fan but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Filch.

Hermione looked utterly heart broken by it, with silent tears falling off her nose. Daphne reached over and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Dumbledore took out his wand and began to tap Mrs Norris with his wand, muttering strange spells under his breath. Nothing happened, Mrs Norris continued to lie motionless on the desk; looking like she'd been recently stuffed.

Lockhart continued to pace the room “I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou.” he said as if reminiscing a fond memory, “I was able to give the villagers several amulets that stopped the attacks dead. Full story is in my autobiography, of course.”

Several of the portraits nodded along. Harry spotted that one had forgotten to remove his hair net and looked like a dinner lady from a muggle school.

At last Dumbledore straightened up and looked over to Filch, “As I said, she's not dead Argus.”

Lockhart stopped dead in the middle of going through all the deaths and murders he'd single handedly prevented.

Filch looked up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffed, “Are you sure?”

Dumbledore nodded kindly. Hermione also dried her eyes.

“Not dead? But why is she all stiff like that? All stiff and frozen?” Filch sniffed.

“She's not dead,” Dumbledore said, “But she has been Petrified.”

“I knew it!” Lockhart said looking proud of himself, he was ignored.

“How?” Professor McGonagall asked looking shocked.

“That I can not say.” Dumbledore shook his head.

“Ask him.” Filch said, leaping to his feet and pointing angrily at Harry, “It was him that did it! Caught red handed at the scene!”

“I'd be grateful if you held your temper.” Severus snarled, standing between Harry and Filch.

Dumbledore sighed, “No second year could have done this.” he said firmly, shaking his head, “This was dark, powerful magic. Most advanced.”

“I know he did it!” Filch cried, “He must have found out! Found out I’m...I'm a squib.” he burst back into tears,

“I never touched Mrs Norris!” Harry said loudly, “I had no idea that Filch was...a...was a squib.” Harry squirmed at using the word, it wasn't one his mother approved of.

“Rubbish!” Filch snarled, “Everyone knows he's going around calling people mudbloods! Squibs are worse than muggleborns, everyone says that! He's been corrupted by his house!”

Snape coughed loudly to silence Filch, glaring in his direction. Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to laugh. All the Lockhart pictures were staring shocked at him.

“If I may suggest.” Professor McGonagall said stepping forward,

Harry gulped, he was sure that she wasn't going to be on his side, in fact he was pretty sure she would be loving every moment of his unhappiness. Right now Harry just wanted to go to bed. The horrible voice was still echoing around his head and he was wondering if he should mention it.

“I think this may be a coincidence. Potter and his friends may have simple been in the wrong place at the wrong time.” she frowned, it was clear she didn't believe that Harry was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, “I certainly can't ever imagine Miss Granger getting mixed up in anything so nasty.”

“And yet here she is.” Lockhart said shaking his head before falling silent at the look of betrayal from Hermione.

“Why were you not at the feast Miss Granger?” Snape asked

“I was with Nearly Headless Nick. It was his death day party and I was invited. I wanted to see what it was like, it's not a very well documented event and I was curious. There were hundreds of ghosts there, they'll tell you.” She said quickly.

“There is no edible food at ghost events correct? So why didn't you come to the feast afterwards?” Professor McGonagall demanded.

“I...I saw Harry and the others running down the corridor and followed them. I thought they might be in trouble.” Hermione explained.

Professor McGonagall's gaze turned to Harry.

“I...I..” Harry didn't know what to say.

“He was after my cat! See he hasn't even thought of an alibi!” Filch said jumping up, “Didn't think you'd get caught did you?” he shouted.

“I NEVER touched Mrs Norris!” Harry shouted back.

“Calm Harry.” Severus ordered.

“I do believe that Potter and his friends are hiding something.” Professor McGonagall said looking over them, “Perhaps removing them from the Quidditch team will help them feel like talking.”

Snape rolled his eyes.

“No.” Daphne said, “It's not like the cat was smacked over the head with a broomstick!”

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing, it wouldn't go down well. Dumbledore looked over him for several minutes. Harry felt a chill go down his spine and was sure Dumbledore was looking straight through him.

“I think...innocent until proven guilty.” Dumbledore said slowly, “Mrs Norris will be fine. Professor Sprout has a very healthy batch of Mandrakes growing and when they are fully grown in a few months we can prepare a Mandrake draft which will fully restore Mrs Norris.”

“I'll do it!” Lockhart said pushing forward, “I've done it a hundred times. More in fact. I could do it in my sleep I’m sure there's no one more suitable to make it than I.” he straightened his robes importantly.

“Excuse me.” Snape said icily, “But if I remember correctly I am the potions master here.”

There was a painfully awkward silence that filled the room as Lockhart looked guiltily at Severus who simply glared back.

“You five may go and get some rest.” Dumbledore told them.

They stood quickly and left the room.

“What's a squib?” Hermione asked once they were down the corridor and out the way of being over heard.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne looked awkwardly at their feet.

“It's like the opposite of a muggle born.” Harry explained, “It's someone from a magical family but born without magic. They're fairly rare but sort of made fun of in the wizarding world, thought of as 'less than'.”

Hermione nodded, “And what about a mudblood?”

Harry looked down at his feet,

“It's a bad word, like a swear word. It means dirty blood. It's normally used to describe someone…. someone who's muggle born.” Pansy said quietly.

Hermione's face fell, “Oh.” she began to walk away.

  
“It's not like that Hermione, wait.” Harry said catching her hand, “I didn't say it nastily to a muggle born. Ronald was just being horrible and I blurted it out.”

“I understand.” She said with a small smile, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

Harry lent back against the wall, “Well now I feel horrible. Do you think I should have told them? About the voice I mean?”

Draco and Pansy shook their heads,

“No not in a room full like that. You should tell Professor Snape though.” Daphne said

“I agree. Hearing voices isn't a good thing and it's unlikely it even could have been someone invisible with the way it was moving around.” Draco said, “Professor Snape does need to know though. It's getting serious now.”

“Something really bad hurt Mrs Norris.” Harry nodded, “Lets get to bed before we're blamed for something else as well.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

For the next few days the attack, and Harry being at the centre of the scene, was the only thing anyone could talk about. Filch was even more angry at everyone than normal. He paced the spot where the attack took place and was often seen scrubbing the writing with the strongest cleaners they could find but even 'Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover' couldn't make the slightest difference which left students hurrying past the wall, heads down; as if pretending the writing wasn't there would make it go away.

Filch skulked in the corridors, his eyes red and puffy, throwing detentions at students for looking too happy or coughing.

Harry was used to people looking at him wherever he went but this was different. People were scared. He'd found young Ginny Weasley staring up at the writing on the wall crying, only to run off when he'd tried to talk to her.

Ron seemed to be everywhere. Glaring at Harry whenever he turned a corner. Hermione had become a focus of his taunts when Harry wasn't around. Being caught in that corridor with Harry was enough to put her in the Weasley bad books. Harry mostly saw her now reading, which wasn't unusual for Hermione but this was a lot even for her. She'd sit at meals with a book propped up in front of her and even between classes be reading something.

They found her one day in the library, they were working on a History of Magic essay, Harry was annoyingly still two inches short.

“I can't believe it. Every copy of 'Hogwarts- A History' has been taken out. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home.” Hermione sighed and sat down with them, “I really need to read it.”

“I think I might have a copy.” Draco said, sighing in relief that his essay was now long enough, “You can borrow it if I’ve got it with me or I’m sure my parents will send it in.”

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled, and chewed her lip, “You've got History of Magic next with me haven't you?”

They nodded, Hermione smiled, “Good. I have an idea.”

They were about to ask her what that idea was when the bell rang summoning them all to class. They met up with Neville and took their seats. Ron glared at them and knocked into Harry on his way past. Harry ignored him.

Professor Binns floated into the room and asked for the essays. One person from each row collected them up and put them on the desk. Harry wondered how Professor Binns managed to unroll the parchment in order to read them, he'd be very annoyed if he'd been forced to write all those essays only to have them ignored.

Professor Binns nodded his approval and began to drone on about the International Warlock Convention of 1289. The lesson had been going on for half an hour, most of the class was half asleep when something happened that had never happened before.

Professor Binns stopped and blinked at Hermione who's hand was high in the air.

“Ummm yes Miss...”

“Granger,” Said Hermione putting her hand down, “I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets Professor?” she said boldly.

The whole class began to pay attention. Professor Binns blinked again several times.

“My subject is History of Magic.” he said straightening up and looking a little annoyed, “Not myths and legends. I deal in facts.” he cleared his throat loudly, “Now in September of that year a sub-committee of Sardinian sorcerers-”

Hermione's hand was back in the air; causing Professor Binns to stop again.

“Yes Miss Grant?”

“Granger.” She corrected, “Isn't it true myths and legends often start of in fact though?”

Professor Binns was looking at her astounded, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted him before.

“Well,” Binns said slowly, “I suppose that could be argued. In some peoples perspective.” he peered at Hermione for a few moments, “But in this case, the legend or tale of which you speak is very...sensational, ludicrous even.

Harry looked around, it was clear the whole class was hanging on Professor Binns every word. He clearly wasn't used to students actually paying attention, let alone this amount of attention and was thrown by it.

Professor Binns sighed loudly, “Very well then. If only to get the subject past and back to the proper lesson. Well then let me see… as you all know Hogwarts was founded around a thousand years ago, although the exact date is not known. It was founded by the four founders who named the houses after themselves. Hogwarts was to educate young witches and wizards who would be not only looked on suspiciously by muggles but also at danger from their own gifts. And so they built a castle far away from prying eyes where they could be safe. At first all was well between the four of them and they worked in harmony with one another for a good few years. Then things changed, disagreements sprung up and a rift was caused between Slytherin and the others. He wished to be more….selective about which students were allowed to attend Hogwarts. He believed that only those who's parents where magical should be allowed to join; he disliked muggle borns and thought them unworthy. After a while a huge fight erupted and Slytherin left Hogwarts.”

Binns paused looking over his class that, for the first time ever, was hanging on his every word.

“This we know for sure,” He said slowly, “Historical fact tells us this much but the rumour, the fanciful legend that is the Chamber of Secrets hides among the facts and lingers on.”

“So what exactly is the Chamber of Secrets?” Harry asked.

Binns thought for a few moments before sighing, “The legend says that before Slytherin left the castle he built a secret chamber, of which none of the other founders knew anything about. It could only be opened by his heir. In this chamber he hid a terrible creature, a monster which, when he returned, would be used to rid the school of all those he saw unfit to study magic.”

Silence filled the room. Not the normal bored silence, a shocked and terrified silence.

“This is all a legend though, a rumour nothing more and you would all do good to set it out of your minds.” Professor Binns pleaded.

“But the writing on the wall.” Ron pointed out, “And the cat. There's someone doing these thing.” he glared at Harry.

“It's a prank.” Binns said shaking him head, “Someone had picked up an old book and thought it would be funny. The castle has been searched top to bottom many times and no one has ever found even the smallest trace of a secret chamber.”

“But if only Slytherin's heir could open it?” Tracy pointed out.

“Really Miss Davis are you trying to say that the most powerful witches and wizards couldn't find it?” Binns huffed.

Hermione stuck her hand up again, “Sir, what is the monster?”

“Nothing.” Binns said, “It's not real.”

“But it would probably need dark magic to open it.” Parvati pointed out.

“Just because some don't use dark magic doesn't mean they can't.” Professor Binns shouted, “Every headmaster and headmistress has searched and looked for the chamber. It does NOT exist. Now I must insist we get out of the fantasy and back to facts.”

It was clear the subject was closed and within five minutes most of the class was back to day dreaming and doodling in their books.

As soon as the bell rang Hermione rushed to Harry's side to talk. Professor Binns floated quickly out the classroom leaving the students to pack up.

“I think it's real. Why would all the teachers be so quiet and secretive about it if it was really only a story? We need to find out what the 'monster' is.” She said quietly.

“Well.” Ron said loudly, “I always knew that Slytherin was a batty old fool.” he gave a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him.

  
“I think, had the sorting hat stuck me in Slytherin I would have gotten straight back on the train. All that family history thrown away to a house full of leaches.”

Draco slammed his hand down on the table,

“Don't.” Harry said firmly, “He's not worth it.”

“Lets go to the hall we can all talk there.” Pansy suggested pulling her bag onto her shoulder and giving Ron a glare. He looked at her smugly and continued to make comments about them as they left the classroom.

“I know who might have an idea,” Harry said stopping suddenly, “Hagrid. He loves weird animals.”

“Well he'll be busy now, but we can go tomorrow after Quidditch.” Pansy suggested.

“Why don't we go have a look at the scene?” Hermione said, “There might have been something we've missed.”

“Well I never. Miss Granger breaking the rules.” Neville smirked, Hermione blushed.

They wondered through the castle, as there was so many of them it was difficult to talk without being so loud everyone around could hear so they walked in silence. It wasn't long before they reached the wall the ominous bright red warning was still on the wall.

The hall was deserted, clearly Filch was off somewhere else harassing students. They stood in a line looking over the wall.

There were scorch marks around the wall which they hadn't seen before, but they looked faded so were probably from the night of the attack.

“Look.” Hermione said pointing to the iron torch bracket.

She moved forward and seemed to be looking slightly under the bracket. Daphne moved forward as well and followed Hermione's gaze.

“Spiders.” Daphne said, “Look.”

They moved forward and crowded around, Harry could see clearly now; a single silver thread was letting dozens of spiders escape. They moved in single file and escaped from a chip in the wall.

“I've never seen spiders behave like this.” Neville said.

“It's like they're running from something.” Pansy said.

Harry reached forwards and broke the thread. There was a second of confusion from the spiders before a single one simply rewove the thread and they continued to move down.

“This is very strange.” Pansy said shaking her head, “Do you think this could be connected to what's in the Chamber?”

“No idea.” Draco said as they continued to look around.

“There was water on the floor that night.” Harry said, “Where did it come from?”

The three girls looked at each other and sighed,

  
“This way.” Hermione said.

She led them a short way down the corridor to a girls bathroom with a large out of order sign.

“This is moaning Myrtle's bathroom.” Daphne sighed, “She's a ghost who...she's a little sensitive.”

“We stay away from here whenever we can. She had no idea what personal space is.” Pansy shook her head, “Right OK then.”

She pushed open the door and walked in. Harry, Draco and Neville looked at them awkwardly.

“Umm...it's a _GIRLS_ bathroom.” Neville said.

“Get in here.” Daphne ordered.

They all walked in and made sure the door was shut.

“Myrtle, are you in here?” Pansy said softly.

A rather moody looking ghost appeared. She was young, couldn't be more than a few years older than themselves. She was pretty enough but pouty and sullen with large glasses and spot covered skin. Her once black hair in pigtails that swung around her face. She was wearing Hogwarts robes, Ravenclaw ones.

“Yes.” She snapped, “Where else would I be? Want to get away from stupid Moaning Myrtle?”

Harry took a step back; he'd never met a ghost so aggressive, even the Bloody Barron was nicer.

“No, of course not.” Hermione said gently.

“Still want to make fun of me after the Death Day party?” Myrtle huffed, “Stupid ugly spotty Myrtle.”

Hermione sighed, “I never said that...oh Myrtle.” she shook her head as Myrtle huffed and crossed her arms.

  
“We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?” Neville asked slowly.

“You're a boy.” she said looking over her glasses at him, “You shouldn't be here. That's why you're all here! To laugh at me!” she burst into tears, something that Harry didn't think was even possible.

She wailed loudly and dived into a toilet splashing water everywhere.

“We'd best be out of here. We wont get anymore out of her for now.” Pansy said rolling her eyes, “Thank you Myrtle.”

She was greeted with another loud sob and they left the bathroom rather quickly.

“I don't understand, why is she so upset?” Harry asked.

“I've never seen a ghost so miserable.” Neville said walking quickly away from the bathroom.

  
“She was always like that so we're told. She died, like, fifty years ago and basically never left the bathroom since.” Hermione said.

“It was probably her who flooded the floor that night. She does it a lot.” Pansy shrugged, “I don't think it's anything to do with what happened.”

“We'll just have to keep looking.” Hermione said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next day was a clear, bright day which Harry was pleased of. He and Draco were eating breakfast when Flint came over to them and sat down.

  
“How are you both feeling today?” he asked

“I'm fine, nervous but OK.” Harry smiled.

Draco nodded, “Yeah I'm OK, nerves are normal after all. So which one of..” he looked green for a second, “Which one of us is playing?”

“Are you OK?” Harry asked his friend who was suddenly looking very ill.

Draco nodded and took another spoonful of porridge.

“Well I think...” Flint stopped suddenly and jumped.

Draco had stood up and thrown up all over the floor. He fell to his knees and continued to be sick covering the floor around him as people jumped out the way. Harry got up and moved round Draco's side.

Draco shook his head as Harry got close, “I'm OK.” he breathed. Draco looked anything but OK. His face was almost see-through it was so pale.

Pansy and Daphne ran over, “We'll take him to Madam Pomfrey. She'll know what to do and what's wrong.”

Despite Draco's complaints, Daphne and Pansy pulled him up between them and got him out the hall. Snape came over and flicked his wand, cleaning the floor and bench.   
  


“Is Mr Malfoy all right?” he asked

“I don't know,” Harry shrugged, “he was fine until he… wasn't.”

“Well I'm sure it is simple a touch of stomach flu. Madam Pomfrey will have him right as rain in no time.” Snape gave a tense smile and walked back to the teachers table.

Harry was now aware of the sniggers and laughs from the Gryffindor table. He balled his fists and took a few breaths.

“Well, Harry, I think you're going to have to play today. I’ll see you down in changing rooms in half an hour.” Flint said standing up and walking off.

Harry nodded and sat back down to quickly finish his breakfast. He looked over to where Draco had been sitting; the bowl of porridge was already gone, cleared away by the house elves. He wandered up to the hospital wing to see how Draco was doing but Madam Pomfrey said he was not allowed visitors right now.

So he headed down to the Quidditch pitch and got changed. His heart was racing at this point, as his nervousness grew. Severus was in the audience this time as well as all his friends, apart from Draco, although Neville would be cheering for Gryffindor.

Harry took his broom from the cupboard and stood in line next to Flint,

“Well Harry. Good luck out there,” He turned to face all the team, “If we win this one by at least 70 points we'll be in the lead. We can do it. We've got better brooms and better players, we proved that in the last game. Harry this is your turn to shine. Everyone do their best.”

They walked out, greeted with cheers and boos from the different houses.

“Well today we welcome you to the second game of the year!” Lee Jordan shouted though the speaker, “Today we welcome Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter to the Slytherin team, Greengrass is playing the new Beater and BOTH Potter and Malfoy are playing Seeker, not sure that's in the rules...”

“Jordan I'm warning you.” Professor McGonagall snapped.

“But lets not get into that,” Jordan said reluctantly, “The Slytherin team also all have brand new brooms which we wont get into either. Closer to the rules we welcome Ronald Weasley back as Gryffindor's Seeker.”

“Jordan!”

“Sorry Professor.”

Harry rolled his eyes and concentrated on the game. Madam Hooch walked into the field and opened the chest.

“Shake hands.” She commanded.

Flint and Wood stepped forward and begrudgingly shook hands, both looking like they were trying to brake the other's fingers.

“Right; everyone into the air!” Madam Hooch commanded.

Harry kicked off and hovered opposite Ron. He glared at him nastily, backed up with his brothers. Harry ignored him, all he had to do was focus on the game not on the Weasleys.

He watched the two blugers take off, and soon after the small golden snitch was flitting around the air. Harry managed to follow it for a few seconds before it flew too high.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and tossed the Quffle into the air. Higgs caught it quickly and passed it along. They scored their first goal within seconds.

Harry circled around the field, flying just higher than the stands, looking out for the snitch. A bluger came rather close and he dived out the way.

“Sorry Harry.” Daphne grinned giving the bluger a good smack towards Ron.

They both watched in horror as the bluger turned around and headed back towards Harry.

  
“What?” Daphne said giving it another hard smack. She signalled to Bailey who flew over and helped her smack away the bluger that was yet again coming after Harry.

“Someone has messed with this thing!” Bailey said.

“Is that even possible?” Daphne asked.

“I'd say yes.” Harry said as they smacked the bluger away yet again.

Harry spotted the snitch and tried to dive forward but was stopped when Daphne had to move in front of him to hit away the bluger. By the time she'd moved so had the snitch.

Flint called for a time out. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and Harry flew down.

“What's wrong with you two?” Flint asked, “stop hanging around Harry.”

“Look.” Daphne said pointing up, the bluger was hoovering above Harry unmoving.

“Someone's messed with it. It wont leave Harry alone, keeps aiming at him.” Bailey said rubbing the back of his neck.

“We can't forfeit the game.” Flint said.

“I'll manage.” Harry said, “I can't catch the snitch with two people flying around me anyway so I’ll just have to manage. I don't want to loose to Weasley.”

“If you're sure.” Flint said sceptically.

Harry nodded.

“Are you ready Mr Flint?” Madam Hooch asked.

They nodded and took off again.

Harry had a tough time of flying, keeping one eye out for the snitch and the other for the bluger. A few times he had to roll out the way leaving him stuck upside down till he was sure it was gone and able to roll back.

He could see Snape arguing with Dumbledore over, what he assumed was, how the bluger wouldn't leave him alone. He rolled out the way again, he could hear the bluger fly past his ear that time, it was only getting closer.

Then he saw it. The tiniest flash of gold. The snitch. He dived forward, ignoring the bluger that was closely following. Ron saw him dive and followed his line of sight to the same spot zooming forward.

Harry lent forward to get as much speed as he could. He pulled up to stop himself from hitting the ground and to follow the snitch which was darting along the ground. He hear the crunch before he felt it.

The bluger smashed into his leg and the pain surged through him. He let out a scream and slowed down, Ron didn't.

Harry took several deep breaths and did his best to ignore the pain. Leaning forward to speed up his fingers reached around the cool metal of the snitch and he fell to the ground. He rolled a few times and felt himself grow faint with the pain. His broom landing next to him. His leg at a strange angle which he decided it would be best not to look at.

The rest of the team landed as Slytherin house cheered loudly. Pansy and Neville rushed down from the stands as did Snape and soon he was surrounded by people.

“Don't worry Harry.” Flint said. Harry looked behind them and saw Daphne and Bailey fighting the bluger back into it's box. It was still trying to get to Harry even after they'd won the game, 340-250.

There was a flash in Harry's face as Colin arrived with his camera, clicking away. Harry covered his face, still feeling like he was going to faint.

“Go away Colin.” Daphne said, pushing the camera down, “He doesn't want a picture of this!”

“Oh Harry!” Lockhart shouted, “Give him room, give him room!”

People stepped backwards to let him through. He poked at Harry's leg and Harry let out a cry of pain.

“Well it's definitely broken!” he confirmed.

“That's not exactly a mystery!” Snape hissed, giving Lockhart a rather unflattering look.

Lockhart simply beamed, “Don't worry I'll fix it.”

“No!” Harry shouted trying to move away from him, failing miserably, “No just take me to Madam Pomfrey. Not you! Anyone but you!”

“The poor boy is in so much pain he doesn't even know what he's taking about!” Professor Lockhart said, the smile never leaving his face. He took hold of Harry's shoulder and forced him to lie down. The pain made Harry black out again.

He woke to find his leg feeling strange, very strange. He sat up slowly; well at least it didn't hurt any more.

  
“What have you done to him?” Snape shouted, moving between Harry and Lockhart looking furious.

Harry looked down at his leg and felt like fainting again. It was slightly flat, misshapen and completely floppy. He couldn't move it at all, it just sat there.

“Yes well, the important thing is to remember, that there is no pain and that the bones are clearly not broken anymore!” Lockhart said, still some how managing to smile as he bent Harry's leg back on itself.

“Not broken!” Snape bellowed, Harry had rarely seen him so angry, “You've taken them all! You removed his bones!”

“Calm Severus.” Dumbledore said finally making it down to the game grounds, “I suggest that you get Mr Potter to the hospital wing.”

“Yes straight away!” Lockhart said, “I'll take him, leave it with me.”

“I'll walk.” Harry glared shuffling away from him.

Flint and Higgs managed to get Harry upright and to his feet, well foot, so he could hop along between them. He gave up shortly afterwards, when they were out of view from Lockhart, and let Severus levitate him to the hospital wing. Followed by the Slytherin team, Pansy and Neville.

They met Malfoy coming down the stairs and filled him in on what happened.

  
“That guy is a joke! Why on earth did Dumbledore ever hire him?” Draco spat turning around and coming with them.

Madam Pomfrey sighed loudly when they arrived. She flicked her wand and one of the hospital beds hurried over. They helped Harry on to it and wheeled it back into place.

  
“And what on earth do all of you think you're doing in here?” She asked looking at the rather large crowd of people.

“We want to stay with him.” Pansy said as fiercely as she could while facing the stern medic.

“Miss Parkinson this is a hospital not a party room. The team need to get washed up and rest, Mr Malfoy should really do the same as he's only just been released.” she huffed.

“What about the rest of us?” Hermione asked.

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath, “One may stay, as well as Professor Snape although I suggest he at least goes and informs Potter's mother what's happened before Dumbledore does.”

“Will you be OK if I leave for a little while Harry? I really should tell Lily and I need to speak to Madam Hooch as to how this could have happened.” Severus said.

“Don't worry Dad. I’m in safe hands now.” Harry smiled.

“Poppy, don't let Lockhart in here what ever he says.” Severus told her.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and looked grave. She looked over to the three remaining students and rolled her eyes, “Well as Professor Snape has left I suppose all three of you may stay a while.”

They smiled gratefully and each took a seat next to Harry's bed.

“What does it feel like?” Hermione asked, taking out a notebook to jot down his answer.

“Like I've got a large water filled rubber glove rather than a leg.” Harry smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Anymore information? Details? I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

Harry shook his head, “Sorry I can't think of another way to put it.”

Madam Pomfrey came back over and drew the curtains around the bed, “You should have been brought straight to me. Fixing bones can be done in seconds but growing them back...” She clicked her tongue.

“Wait, it can be done, can't it?” Neville said suddenly.

“Of course it can be done.” She said shaking her head, “But it's going to take time and be very painful for you Mr Potter, you're in for a rough night.”

She gave him a pair of pyjamas and told him to change. Hermione and Pansy waited outside until Neville had to call them back into have them help stuff his jelly leg into the trousers. It wasn't easy.

Once he was changed Madam Pomfrey came back and looked over the leg again, “Well you've got full feeling that's the main thing. But the whole leg is gone, everything from your toes to your hip joint. Very messy spell.”

Harry couldn't disagree with her there. Madam Pomfrey passed him a small cup of cream coloured potion from a large bottle called 'Skele-Gro'. Harry took a sip and almost spat it back out. It burned his mouth and down the back of his throat.

“Lovely.” Harry spluttered.

“I told you it wouldn't be easy.” Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, “Now drink up.” She left muttering about idiotic teachers.

Harry managed to swallow the rest of the potion and let Neville, Hermione and Pansy help him drain a jug of water to try and get rid of the taste.

Severus arrived back soon after and sat with him, bringing a packet of small frog shaped cakes with fondant centres for them all to enjoy. It was about nine o'clock when Madam Pomfrey wanted them to leave.

“Mr Potter needs rest! He has thirty bones to regrow and he must try and get some sleep.” she told them, “Even you Severus. I really must insist.”

They very reluctantly left, reassuring Harry that they would be back as soon as they were allowed, in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Harry was left alone, the lights were turned off soon after they left and he tried to sleep. He actually fell asleep fairly easily, despite the stabbing pains in his leg. He woke hours later; the pain in his leg almost unbearable. However it wasn't the pain that woke him up but the small elf sitting on his chest.

“Dobby?” Harry said, heaving himself to a sitting position, “What on earth are you doing here?”

“Harry Potter didn't leave.” there was tear was running down his long nose, “Harry Potter came to school.”

“Of course I did.” Harry said, “I told you I’m fine here. I got into a lot of trouble for that prank you played with Aunt Petunia though.”

Dobby hung his head in shame, “Dobby got into trouble as well. Master was very unhappy with Dobby. Said he could have exposed magic.”

Harry fought the urge to hit the elf, his mother would be very unhappy if he did and he was already in trouble with her for saying mudblood so he rolled his eyes instead, “If there's a danger Dobby you have to tell Lord and Lady Malfoy.”

Dobby shook his head, “Dobby was very upset when I heard that Harry Potter had managed to get to school. I thought closing the gate would stop Harry Potter.”

“You?” Harry said sitting forward, “You closed the gate? It didn't even touch me; it stopped Ronald! He nearly got expelled! Loads of people saw the flying car! Dobby that was very bad!”

“Dobby knows sir. Dobby had to iron his fingers.”

“Dobby no one made you do that.” Harry told him.

“Dobby is sorry, the voices told Dobby sir!” Dobby began to cry again, “Dobby just got confused. Very confused when the red headed boy almost went through the barrier I thought that he had and Harry Potter was the last one left.”

Harry lent his back against the headboard and took a few deep breaths, “Dobby, who are the voices?”

Dobby shook his head, “Dobby doesn't know sir. They tell him to punish himself sir or...” he took the jug on Harry's night stand and began to smack himself over the head, splashing the last few bits of water over Harry's lap.

“Dobby….you can stop now.” Harry said, softly.

Dobby put the jug down and sniffed, “Dobby is sorry for Harry Potter's leg.”

“This was you too? You sent the bluger after me?” Harry hissed angrilly “I could have died. My leg is killing me!”

“Dobby thought that if Harry Potter was badly injured he would be sent home.” Dobby sniffed.

“How did you even know I was going to play?” Harry asked, he thought back to Draco becoming ill so quickly, “You made Draco ill?”

Dobby's cheeks had turned red, “Yes Harry Potter. It wasn't long lasting. Dobby had to make sure it was Harry Potter who would play.”

“You need to go home Dobby. What you're doing is bad! Do not listen to the voices any more.” Harry told him firmly.

“Is Harry Potter going to tell master that Dobby was bad?” he looked very sorry for himself, folding his ears over his eyes.

“I have to Dobby, but they wont hurt you. Mum would never let them. I know things were bad before but that was a lot of years ago now.”

Dobby burst into tears, “Dobby can not let history repeat itself sir! The Chamber of Secrets is open again and it must be stopped. Dobby can not let Harry Potter get hurt.”

“Wait did you say it's been opened before? Dobby do you know what happened then?” Harry said, suddenly paying more attention.

“Dobby can't say sir, it will encourage Harry Potter to go looking. Harry Potter will get hurt!”

“I need to know Dobby. If you can't tell me at least tell someone!” Harry begged him, “At least confirm or deny that there is a Chamber of Secrets? For sure.”

Dobby shook his head, “Harry Potter is in terrible danger. Such a terrible plot.” he wailed.

“Dobby tell me now!” Harry ordered him,

Dobby shook his head, “Harry Potter must go home!”

“I can't, I won't.” Harry said firmly, “I'm not even a muggle born so how can I be in danger? But I do have a friend who is muggle born and a Gryffindor. So she WILL be in danger if I just run away.”

“Harry Potter is so brave. So noble! To put friends before himself!” Dobby said with wide eyes, “To be friends with someone who is both muggle born and a Gryffindor.”

“I don't care which house someone is in or who their parents are, you should know that.” Harry said shaking his head.

Dobby clamped his little hands over his eyes and screwed his eyes shut, “Dobby must not listen!”

“Listen to what?” Harry asked, “What are the voices saying?”

“Someone's coming.” he whispered, and clicked his fingers vanishing from sight.

Harry quickly shuffled further down the bed and lay back down quickly, ignoring the pain burning in his leg, and pretended to be asleep, seething inside from what Dobby had said and had not said.

Harry heard a long set of footsteps going past his bed to Madam Pomfrey's quarters at the end of the room “Is anyone awake Poppy?” he heard Dumbledore say.

“I don't think so. I checked on Potter just half an hour ago and he was fast asleep. He's the only one in here.” Madam Pomfrey answered.

He could hear footsteps and risked opening his eyes to see what was going on. Madam Pomfrey had come quickly into the room and was wrapping a dressing gown around herself.

  
“What's happened?” She asked pulling back the curtains around the corner bed.

“Another attack.” Dumbledore said gravely, “Professor McGonagall found him on the stairs.”

There was a dull thunk.

“He had a bunch of grapes with him, I think he must have been coming to visit Potter.” Professor McGonagall said softly.

Harry risked raising his head a little but could only see the teachers backs, Madam Pomfrey moved to the side slightly and Harry had to bite his tongue not to make a noise. There, lying on the bed, was the still statue of Colin Creevey. His camera still in his hands.

Harry lay back on the bed and tried not to panic.

“Petrified?” Madam Pomfrey asked running her hands over his fingers that were still stuck up by his face.

“Yes.” Professor McGonagall said shivering, “But I shudder to think what could have done something like this. If I hadn't been heading down for a hot chocolate, well he might of-”

“But you did find him.” Madam Pomfrey reassured her.

Dumbledore leaned down and with some difficulty prised the camera from Colin's fingers.

“Do you think he may have gotten a picture of his attacker?” McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore said nothing but pulled open the back of the camera. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall took a step back as a small jet of steam came from the camera.

“Good heavens.” Madam Pomfrey said, placing a hand on her chest.

Harry wrinkled his nose, even three beds away he could smell a horrible, burning plastic, acidic smell that, if he hadn't wanted to keep listening to what was going on and therefore had to pretend to be asleep, would have made him gag.

“Melted.” Madam Pomfrey said, “It's completely melted. What does this mean Albus?” she asked urgently.

Dumbledore sighed and stroked his chin, “It means that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again.”

Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore horrified; while Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand over her mouth.

“But, but Albus, really….who?” McGonagall asked.

“The question is not who, but how….” Dumbledore said, his eyes still on Colin's lifeless body.

Harry rolled over in the bed, unwilling to look over at Colin's bed and managed to fall into a restless sleep.

Harry woke the next morning early. Sun was streaming into the hospital wing, through the large windows. He blinked a few times and sat up, shoving his glasses on. His leg was solid again now and not painful, although a little stiff. Madam Pomfrey came over and checked over his leg, moving it and making sure the knee bent correctly.

“Well you seem to have healed up rather satisfactorily.” She said with a small smile, “After you've had some breakfast, you can be on your way. Take it slowly; your leg may feel a little wobbly at first.”

Harry nodded and quickly ate the porridge and toast he was brought. He found himself surprisingly hungry for having not done anything but sleep.

He kept trying to look over to see Colin but his bed was shielded by large screens on wheels as well as the normal drapes.

“I hope everyone is OK.” Harry said to Madam Pomfrey, pointing casually to the hidden bed.

Madam Pomfrey frowned, “No need to worry yourself Mr Potter.” she said tensely, “Best be running along. You might even be able to catch the last of breakfast if you're still hungry; growing bones uses up a lot of energy.”

Harry took the hint and dressed quickly before leaving to find his friends. He needed to fill them in on everything that had happened. He was very grateful to see that breakfast was still going as his stomach rumbled at the smell of bacon. Sally saw him and waved him over.

“Well done Harry.” She beamed, “Excellent flying yesterday. We won fifty points as well, Slytherin has taken the lead on the house cup.”

Harry smiled, “Thanks.”

Sally patted him on the back and sat back down. Harry made his way over to his friends and sat as well.

“How are you doing?” Draco asked, as Harry clumsily lifted his leg over the bench to sit down.

Harry nodded, “It's just stiff. I have a lot to tell you though.”

“Well?” Daphne asked leaning forward.

Harry looked around, everyone felt to close, “Not here.” he said piling his plate with food, “I don't want people over hearing.”

“We can go back to Myrtle's bathroom.” Pansy said quietly, “No one goes in there so it should be safe.”

“I'll let Neville and Hermione know.” Draco said, standing up and wandering to the Gryffindor table. Percy was not impressed and shooed him away quickly. Draco swaggered back, laughing at the evil looks he was getting from the Weasleys.

Severus came over soon after Harry had sat down.

“Are you all right?” he said sitting down.

Harry nodded and smiled, “I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey informed me that I healed 'quite satisfactorily'.” he grinned.

Severus smirked, “I'm glad. Your mother and I were, are, very worried about you. Things….things are very difficult at the moment.”

Harry nodded, he thought for a few moments, “I have gotten some information; about Ron's little trick with the car on his way to school.”

Severus looked thoughtful and nodded for Harry to continue.

“The barrier was closed, he thought that he had no other way to get to school.” Harry said.

“If the barrier was closed it was because Mr Weasley was late. That's still his, and his parents, fault.” Snape pointed out.

Harry shook his head, “No. Dobby closed to the barrier. He thought it was me trying to get through, he said the voices told him to or something.”

Snape sighed, “I see. Well I understand how upset Mr Weasley must have been I will inform Professor McGonagall and Mr Weasley. Unfortunately he still stole an illegal car and he was seen. It is complicated, but he must take some of the blame.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah I know. I just thought that you should know.”

Severus smiled and gave him a quick pat on the back before heading to his office to write to Lily. Harry finished his breakfast quickly and stood, his leg was thankfully back to normal now. Neville and Hermione wondered over as soon as Percy and Ron left the hall.

“Watch out the twins are still here.” Harry said pointing to their scowling faces.

“The twins aren't so bad. Ron is not happy and has said a lot of stuff that isn't exactly true. Can't blame them for wanting to protect their brother.” Neville shrugged, “Also, you know, I don't care.”

Draco laughed.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Hermione asked, “We have to be quick, we have Charms first.”

Harry nodded, and led them quickly to Myrtle's bathroom. He didn't hesitate before going in this time; he could hear Myrtle wailing away in the drains but she seemed in her own little world.

Once they were in Harry shut the door and locked it.

“Dobby came to see me last night, in the hospital wing.” Harry said quickly, “I have a lot to tell you so no questions till the end. One; Dobby shut the barrier so Ron couldn't get through, he thought it was me and wanted to keep me away from school. He knows something bad is going on but he wont tell me. He also set the bludger on me. Two; the other thing with Dobby that I have to say is that he said something very telling; he said that the Chamber of Secrets was opening AGAIN. Three; someone else has been attacked, Colin, the little first year Gryffindor with the camera, he was petrified like Mrs Norris. Whatever it was melted the inside of his camera.”

“Opened _again_?” Hermione gasped, “So it's been opened before? When?”

“I'll talk to Mother and Father about Dobby. He seems so much worse than normal at the moment though.” Draco said shaking his head.

“Well I think the main thing we have to work out is when the Chamber was opened before. It's going to be very important to know how to close it again.” Hermione said, “I did something bad.”

They all looked at her with a look of shock and confusion.

Hermione shrugged and blushed, “I managed to get Lockhart to sign a book release form that didn't have the book name written down. We can get a book from the restricted section now if we have to.”

“Well done.” Neville smiled, approvingly.

“That guy is an idiot.” Draco said shaking his head.

Hermione looked rather upset, “I don't think so.” she said awkwardly, “He's done a lot of brave things, his books are filled with them.”

Pansy smiled, “We just had a rough class with him. We're not a fan of Pixies.”

“I do wish he'd do something more than just read though his books with us,” Hermione sighed, “I want to see some practical stuff. I've already read through his books several times.”

“Having an open book release is going to be very useful.” the bell rang and Harry shrugged, “Right, it's time for class. Everyone look into everything that Petrifies and the Chamber of Secrets, anything you find record it and we can compare notes at study on Friday.”

Everyone nodded and headed towards the bathroom door. Harry caught Hermione's hand just before she left and pulled her back.

“Be careful Hermione,” he said slowly, “I know you will be but, well you're muggle born and therefore more at risk than the rest of us.”

Hermione smiled, “Don't worry. I have no intention of failing all of my exams because I'm stuck frozen in the hospital wing.”

Harry grinned to her and they left the bathroom, Hermione hurrying off to Charms class. Harry was heading for Defence Against the Dark Arts and felt in no particular rush to sit in a classroom listening to Gilderoy Lockhart drone on about himself.

He was walking slowly, trying to kill as many minutes as possible when he ran into Ginny. She was huddled against the wall wiping tears away from her pale cheeks.

Harry stopped and sighed, “Are you OK. Ginny isn't it?”

She nodded, “You always remember me.” she gave a small smile.

“What's wrong?” Harry asked.

“Colin isn't well. They're saying he's been petrified as well. He sat next to me.” Ginny sniffed.

“That sucks. They'll work out what's going on, don't worry about that, and the mandrakes will cure him. Besides you're a pureblood so you're safe.” Harry tried to reassure her.

Ginny let out a loud sob. Percy swept down the corridor and tucked Ginny into his side.

“You should be in class Potter rather than making my poor little sister cry.” he snapped.

“You should also be in class Weasley and I was just trying to help.” Harry snapped back.

Percy rolled his eyes, “You've never helped with anything. Look at her! Now get to class before I have to run and tell Professor Snape you're turning out just like you real Father.”

Percy dragged Ginny down the corridor pinned to his side as she looked back sadly at Harry. Harry, fuming, stomped to class.

“Harry!” Lockhart beamed as he came in, “What time do you call this? You're almost ten minutes late.”

Harry mumbled his apologies and flopped down into his chair.

“Can't be using your fame with me in the room! Haha.” Lockhart gave a rather awkward laugh, “Well at least you're not too late.” he turned back to the class, “We'll be reading from Tear with Teti today.”

Hermione and Neville came and sat with them at lunch, Professor Snape came round soon after with a clip board.

“Anyone staying for the holidays?” he asked a little way down the table.

Hermione played with a forkful of mash potatoes, “I was thinking about staying.” she said slowly.

“Why?” Daphne asked

“To keep researching, my parents want to go to France to visit some relatives so I thought I could stay here and keep looking things up.” She explained, “We still don't seem to have found much.”

“You should go with them.” Harry said.

“We're all going home and we'd worry about you being here alone.” Draco smiled.

Hermione smiled, “All right. If you're sure.”

“Anyone staying for the holidays?” Snape asked them,

“Nope.” Harry smiled at him.

“Excellent, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom please return to your own table before you get into trouble.” He said with a smirk.

Neville and Hermione nodded and grabbed their plates heading to the end of the Gryffindor table. Harry looked over and spotted Ginny. She looked awful.

“They need to take her to Madam Pomfrey.” Harry muttered.

“Who?” Pansy asked looking behind her over to the table.

“Ginny Weasley. She looks awful, like she's not slept in a week.” Harry said pointing her out.

“She has looked better. She looked so perky the first day of term. I wonder what's happened?” Daphne said.

“She's likely home sick.” Pansy shrugged.

Harry tried to push the thought from his mind but he couldn't escape the feeling that they was missing something.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It was after a truly dreadful double potions lesson, where someone had blown up Crabbe and Goyle's potion covering them all in boils; they suspected Ronald. Then Harry had lost five points for laughing too much at Tracy Davis who was standing near the unfortunate cauldron and spent nearly ten minutes screaming about her face, when Harry was walking to the library, to try reading through yet another book when he was called over by Neville.

“Have you seen this?” he showed Harry a poster.

“They're starting a duelling club?” Harry said wrinkling his nose, “Not sure I'd trust even a tenth of this school to be shooting spells at me.”

Neville laughed, “I'm sure it'll be controlled but you know what this means.”

“Things are getting serious,” Harry said.

Neville nodded, “If they think we need to learn how to duel… I think we should all go.”

“Why?” Harry looked at him like he'd gone crazy, “Our parents were some of the best fighters on both sides of the last war, they'll teach us far better than this will.”

Neville looked awkwardly, “Hermione's muggle born.”

Harry sighed, “You're worried about her too then.”

Neville nodded, “As a muggle born, she's in danger anyway but she's right in the thick of it like we are. That has to move her up the hit list.”

“We'll go. Try and teach her as much as we can.” Harry smiled, “Hopefully it'll give her a chance.”

So a week later they all found themselves standing in the great hall. It was very busy, most of the school had arrived and were standing around in small groups talking in hushed tones. The four long tables that normally filled the main floor of the room were gone, replaced by one long walk way covered in black velvet.

“Did we ever find out who's teaching this?” Daphne asked standing on tiptoe to try and see what was happening.

“Professor Lockhart.” Hermione squeaked, “I can't wait to see him do some actual magic.”

Harry held back a groan and managed to move towards the back of their little group.

“I'm so glad Neville said you were all going. I've been wanting to learn how to duel but I’d never have been brave enough to come by myself.” Hermione smiled.

Harry knew in that moment he'd made the right choice, however annoying Lockhart was.

Hermione smiled sadly, “Most of the other Gryffindors still don't like me; they think I should have been a Ravenclaw, I’m too much of a book worm.”

Pansy gave her a hug, “You can come on a little strong sometimes and it's difficult not to be a little intimidated by your brain, you're easily the smartest girl in the school. However you've been an amazing friend. I think your biggest problem is being an enemy of the Weasleys who make up around 87% of Gryffindor. Their mother is a hamster.”

Hermione laughed and they turned their attention to the footsteps walking up the steps to the walk way.

Gilderoy Lockhart strutted up the steps wearing yet another different outfit, resplendent robes of deep plum, Harry tried to think back to if he'd ever seen Lockhart wear the same thing twice.

“I'm sure I once heard that Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was younger; why couldn't it have been him?” Draco whispered to Harry.

Lockhart moved to the centre stage, “Hello. It is I! Gilderoy Lockhart!”

The room clapped for several minutes; Lockhart held his hands up soaking it in for a while before waving his arm dramatically for quiet.

“Welcome, welcome all of you!” He beamed, “I am very happy to be with you tonight! Gather round everyone can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Brilliant. Now Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start up this little duelling club. Now I want to be very sure that none of you will worry; you'll all be perfectly safe with me around. I would first like to introduce my assistant, Professor Snape!” Lockhart gave a little clap as a rather annoyed Snape walked up next to him.

Lockhart gave a blinding smile, “Now Professor Snape tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and wants to learn some more so he has rather sportingly volunteered to help me.”

“Drawn the short straw is more likely.” Pansy sniggered.

“But now children, don't worry, you'll still have your potions master when I’m finished with him! Never fear.” Lockhart winked at a group of nearby sixth year girls who erupted into giggles and blushes. Snape glared at them until they were silent.

“Now we will give you a quick demonstration.” Lockhart beamed, Snape looked rather less impressed.

Lockhart and Snape turned to look at one another and bowed. Snape, a small jerk of his head; Lockhart a long fancy bow with an awful lot of hand waving.

“I think if I was in a fight I would be a little less….over the top.” Hermione frowned.

“Yeah in all the lesson Father has given me it was never like that.” Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Lockhart and Snape then raised their wands like swords in front of them.

“Now as you can see, the way we're holding our wands is the common, accepted combative position.” Lockhart told the crowd watching silently, “We will now, on the count of three, cast our spells. Of course nether of us will be aiming to kill!” he gave a small laugh.

Snape glared at him, “One...two….three!”

Both of them swung their wands up over their shoulders.

“Expelliarmus!” Snape shouted clearly. Lockhart flew backwards in a flash of scarlet red light. He smashed into the wall and slid down in a rather ungraceful heap, sprawled on the floor.

“Do you think he's all right?” Hermione said, standing on tiptoes trying to see over the heads of the people in front of her.

“I'm sure he's fine.” Daphne said reassuringly, while Harry, Draco and Pansy cheered along with most of the Slytherins.

Lockhart got to his feet unsteadily and smoothed his hair, they wondered how it had managed to stay so perfect when he fell, although his hat had fallen off. He picked it up and gave it a brush off before shoving it back on his head, for the first time it was actually on straight. Lockhart walked back onto the platform and gave a rather tense smile to the crowd.

“Well there you have it!” he said, getting back into his stride, “That was, of course a disarming spell and a fairly well preformed one so well done there Professor, as you see I’ve lost my wand, Ah thank you Miss Brown, there it is. However Professor, if you don't mind me saying so it was very basic and obvious what you were going to do, therefore, if I had wanted I could have only to easily stopped you. A big part of duelling is thinking ahead and such.”

Snape glared at him like he wanted to kill someone, Lockhart at least seemed to notice this and coughed loudly,

“Right well I think that demonstration was enough for you all, lets split you into pairs and get you practising.” Lockhart coughed.

Snape and Lockhart made their way throughout the crowd pairing people up. Lockhart spotted them and walked over as quickly as he could.

“Well I am glad to see you here!” He smiled, “Right, well, lets split things up a bit, no fun just fighting with your friends after all and you can all help show the others.”

Harry was about to disagree but it was to late. Lockhart scanned the room and gestured for several people to come over.

“Right Mr Malfoy how about you have a go with Mr Flinch-Fetchley here, Mr Longbottom can go with Miss Fawcett, Pansy how about you partner with Miss Bulstrode here. Daphne, ah you've already found Miss Granger, very good.” He looked slightly annoyed that they'd gone off without him giving them the honour of teaming them with someone else, “And last Mr Potter, dear Harry, how about you have a go with little Miss Weasley here.”

Harry looked over to see the small form of Ginny Weasley and gave a small smile. If he was honest it looked like even the smallest and gentlest of disarming spells would knock her flat. They moved off to a space and waited. Lockhart made his way back to the platform and stood looking over them all. Severus gave Harry a small smile of apology before turning his attention back to the room.

“Right now! Wands at the ready.” Lockhart called out, “When I get to three I want you to disarm your opponent, do you hear, disarm only; we don't want any accidents do we? Now One….Two...Three...”

There was a murmur around the room, people weren't exactly sure what spell to use. Harry turned his focus back to Ginny, she wasn't even holding her wand correctly.

Harry put his own wand down and adjusted her grip, she blushed bright red to the roots of her ginger hair at his touch.

“You should find that grip a bit easier.” Harry said getting back into position.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, “I don't really want to send a spell at you.”

Harry shrugged, “Don't worry just do the one Da… Professor Snape did, it's not hard and it wont do any damage if it goes wrong.” he smiled.

Ginny firmed her stand and flicked her wand at him, calling out “Expelliarmus!”

Harry felt the spell hit and give him a slight nudge, he took a few steps back to show her it worked.

  
“Well done.” he smiled at her, causing another blush.

She had a few more tries and in the end managed to get Harry to drop his wand.

“You haven't had a try.” She said softly.

Harry shook his head, “It's OK. I’m happy to just keep helping you.”

Ginny shook her head, “No. Please I want you to have a go as well. I insist.”

Harry sighed, he pointed his wand and called out Expelliarmus as softly as he could but Ginny still flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud, her wand landing a short distance away.

She sat up as Harry retrieved her wand. He helped her to her feet and made sure she was OK, feeling terrible.

“I'm really sorry.” Harry told her.

“It's OK, I'm fine.” She said, pulling away from him and tucking a lock of hair behind her eye, “You're pretty good at that.”

Harry smiled. He turned his attention to what was going on around him, several pairs for students were both bleeding; Lockhart was rushing between them trying, and failing, to keep everyone calm.

Daphne had taken a similar approach as Harry, teaching Hermione how to move her wand and letting her practice each spell several times, although it had to be said Hermione was nothing if not a fast learner.

Pansy and Millicent had resorted to full on attack spells.

“Rictusempra!” Pansy shouted leaving Millicent doubled over as the silver light hit her.

“I said disarm only!” Lockhart called over the heads of the students

Millicent laughed as the tickling spell subsided and Pansy stood over her triumphantly. Millicent managed to get to her feet and grabbed hold of Pansy wrapping a thick arm around Pansy's neck. Pansy dug her rather sharp nails into Millicent's arm, leaving little trickles of blood running down and Millicent howling in pain.

“That's enough!” Snape snapped walking over to them, “I expect better of you both as members of Slytherin.” he glared at them both for a few moments, “Minus five points for you each.”

Lockhart looked rather embarrassed at his lack of control over the students, “Right well I think I’d best teach you how to block unfriendly spells.”

“What a wonderful idea.” Snape hissed glaring at Lockhart as he made his way onto the platform next to Lockhart.

“Well, shall we have a volunteer pair?” Lockhart beamed, ignoring the icy looks he was getting from Snape, “How about Potter and Miss Weasley?”

“Not Ginny,” A voice pipped up, Harry looked over and his heart fell, Ron stepped forward, “Little Sis hasn't been sleeping to well and Potter has already sent her flying once today.”

Ginny looked embarrassed and mumbled something.

“I'll take her place though.” Ron grinned nastily.

Severus was about to object but Lockhart got there first.

“Wonderful. How brave of you Mr Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor; house of the lions what! Now up you both come, that's it and face each other. Perfect.”

Harry looked up and down Ron who was standing rather uncomfortably close. His wand was still broken, duck tape holding it together, which had Harry rather worried. Ron also had a large smudge of dirt on his nose that Harry had to bite his tongue not to laugh at.

“Scared to face someone who's not a little girl Potter?” Ron spat.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I'll let you know when the occasion calls.”

“Right now!” Lockhart said “When Ron sends the spell you do this.” He waved his wand intricately and dropped it earning a rumble of laughter from the room, “Sorry my wand is a little over excited. Understand what you need to do? Excellent! Well then on my count. One...Two...Three...”

Harry did know what to do but it had nothing to do with what Lockhart had just shown him but years of watching his family and friends parents practice.

Ron swooped his arm over his shoulder and shouted, “EXPELIARMUS!”

Harry threw up, as best as he could, the counter-curse but the spell never reached him. Instead a long trail of red light spun round between them hissing and spluttering loudly.

“What the...” Harry said taking a step back as the shape twisted and oozed around.

“You need a knew wand Mr Weasley.” Severus drawled, “I'll get rid of it.”

“No no. I’ll do it.” Lockhart said pushing in front of Severus. He pointed his wand and jabbed at the shape, Harry couldn't hear what he said over the hissing but whatever Lockhart said, it didn't work. Instead the red light's hissing grew louder as it shot towards the roof and the curled back down turning into a large bright red snake.

“Do not move Harry!” Severus ordered trying to get past Lockhart who was stood frozen at what he'd done.

The snake was not happy. It reared up and hissed at the nearby students. It small black eyes fixed on Justin Flinch-Fetchley who was standing nearby and it moved forward, fangs out to strike.

Harry panicked and took a few steps forward, “No!” he said firmly, “Leave him alone.” he wasn't sure what made him want to talk to the snake and was fairly sure everyone would think he was crazy but then the snake stopped.

It turned it's attention away from Justin and lay down softly on the ground.

  
“That's it. No one needs to get hurt.” Harry smiled, he felt rather drawn to the snake, now it had put it's fangs away and he was about to give it a small stroke when he caught sight of Justin. He'd expected some sort of relief or gratitude or something, instead he got hateful and scared.

  
“What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at?” Justin demanded, he gave Harry a final glare before stomping angrily from the hall.

“What?” Harry asked confused, everyone was staring at him. It was Hermione that climbed the platform and dragged him down. She lead him firmly from the hall, followed closely by Neville, Draco, Pansy and Daphne. Harry noticed as people parted for him like they were afraid he had the plague and whispers fell silent as they went past.

Hermione kept pulling him along until she found an empty classroom and pushed him inside.

  
“What happened?” Harry asked.

“You.” Hermione said a little breathlessly, “You happened, you're a paselmouth.”

Harry blinked a few times at her, the word sounded familiar but his head was to fussy and confused from people's reactions to think where he'd seen it.

“What's that?” Harry asked sitting down on the edge of a nearby desk.

“It's someone who can talk to snakes, right?” Daphne said.

Hermione nodded.

“Oh yeah I remember.” Draco said, “Slytherin was one. That's why the crest is a snake.”

“Has something like this ever happened before?” Pansy asked.

“I talked to a snake in a zoo once. Apparently it had never been to Brazil. I just thought I was imagining it; my brain melting from being around Dudley for too long.” Harry gave a nervous laughed.

He looked around at the blank looks on his friends faces.

“Come on, I know it's not common but it can't be that rare surely.” Harry said, trying not to get annoyed.

“It is Harry.” Hermione said awkwardly, “It basically confined to the Slytherin family; at least in Britain and the last of the known branch Slytherin family is, well...You-Know-Who.”

“And given this timing, it's not good Harry.” Draco pointed out.

“Come on guys.” Harry huffed, “You can't really think it's me.”

“Well your father was a pure blood and Salazar Slytherin lived over a thousand years ago, there's no way we can be sure where all the different family lines ended up.” Pansy said.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Well Danica loves reptiles so maybe it came down from mum's side.” he said sarcastically.

“Harry stop it.” Daphne pleaded, “Listen, this is important and it could be you.”

“Look even if I am part of Slytherin's family tree I’ve not been setting any monsters free around the castle let alone sending them after people. I even stopped that snake attacking Justin.” Harry pointed out.

  
“Well firstly we didn't know that's what you were saying, you were speaking in another language, it looked like you were telling it to _attack_ Justin.” Hermione said

“But I can't ever imagine you lying to us about setting a monster free.” Pansy said.

“Maybe he doesn't mean to.” Daphne suggested, “Maybe it's opened just by you or whoever it is just being in the school and the monster is on the loose just doing it's own thing.”

“Then it can't be Harry.” Pansy said, “It would have opened last year and we didn't have any issues last year,” they all gave her a look. “Well not from people being petrified anyway.”

“So if it is being opened by someone just being in the school then it must be a first year.” Neville pointed out, “But I don't think that it can be just opened like that. It's not happened enough over the years. It really wouldn't be a myth if there were students being frozen every generation.”

“It's not me.” Harry said crossing his arms, “I can't be. Mum and Dad were both in Gryffindor.”

“I don't think it's as simple as that but I don't think it's you.” Hermione smiled, “We should get going before someone comes and finds us skulking in here.”

They left the classroom and went their separate ways before they got caught by Filch who was still in an awful mood all of the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Harry lay awake that night listening to the snores from Crabbe and Goyle. He had Charms with the Hufflepuffs tomorrow and would explain to Justin that he was saving him not sending the snake to attack him. Harry rolled over and punched his pillow. He shouldn't have to explain that.

The next morning however brought with it a blizzard that filled the skies and left nearly all lessons cancelled. Most of the teachers had been called down to the greenhouse in order to help Professor Sprout put knitted hats and scarves on the mandrakes, and keep Lockhart away from them. It was important for the mandrakes to grow quickly now that they were needed to save Mrs Norris and Colin Creevey.

Harry was pacing the Slytherin common room all morning. He hadn't been able to talk to his father or Justin. Hedwig had delivered him a note that morning from Severus saying Harry wasn't in trouble, Lockhart was useless and he'd come and find Harry as soon as he could. It wasn't much but at least Harry knew he had one teacher on side.

“Harry please sit down.” Daphne said as she lost at chess to Pansy again. Draco stretched and flexed his fingers, taking Daphne's place.

“Look if you really want to talk to Justin just go and find him. Nearly everyone is in the great hall at the moment or the study hall so just go find him at least it'll give you something to do.” Pansy suggested resetting the board.

Harry nodded, “I'll be back as soon as I can be. I just have to explain things.”

Pansy sighed loudly, “Of course you do. You might not be well received though.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head, “No I think it would be better if I went by myself.”

He walked out the common room and down the halls. It was darker than normal due to the masses of snow swirling around the castle. Harry wondered why it had to snow so much every year. Couldn't they have built the castle in the lowlands?

He wasn't sure where Justin would be but thought he'd try library first; seemed like a sensible place to be if you were studying. He walked in and could see a group of Hufflepuffs studying at one of the round tables tucked away.

Harry walked towards them and froze, over hearing them talk, he tucked himself behind a bookcase.

“So anyway,” A stout boy he recognised as Ernie, “I told Justin to stay in his room in the common room today, when he's not in class. I mean to say, if Potter has marked him down as his next victim, surely it's best to stay out of his way, keep a low profile. Of course Justin told me he's been waiting for something like this to happen. He let slip to Potter that he was a muggle born. Was down for a school called Eton. I mean really, that's not the sort of thing you should go around blurting out when the heir of Slytherin in on the loose. Justin is almost to blame himself. Everyone knows that Potter called Ron a 'Mudblood' when he got angry at him. I’m surprised there hasn't been a Weasley victim.”

“Don't say that.” one of the other boys at the table said giving Ernie a small shove, “It's not fair. Justin didn't know.”

“So you really think it's Harry then?” a young girl with long blonde pigtails asked shocked.

“Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. That's all the evidence you need. Have you ever heard of a good witch or wizard that is? No; they're all dark who can talk to snakes. Even Salazar Slytherin was known as the Serpent-Tongue.”

There was a lot of muttering and whispers at him. Most of the table nodded their head in agreement.

Ernie cleared his throat, “Remember what the writing on the wall said? 'Enemies of the heir beware' it all makes sense. Filch and Potter have a spat and Mrs Norris turns up petrified, Colin was going around annoying Potter, shoving his camera in his face which we all know Potter doesn't like. He wants to be above it all and then Colin turns up. Petrified. It all fits doesn't it and now he wants Justin.”

“But, Harry always seemed so nice.” Hannah said slowly.

Ernie let out a snort, “Well he'd want you to think that wouldn't he? No point letting everyone know you're a psycho.”

“He is the one who made...You-Know-Who go away.” Hannah pointed out anxiously.

Ernie sat back chuffed with himself, “Yes well that's suspicious in itself isn't it? He was only a baby when he stopped You-Know-Who and no one really knows how; just what his mum has said and she's always been closed off about it. He was a baby- he should have been blasted into a million tiny little pieces only he wasn't. He must be a powerful dark wizard to have survived, there's no other explanation. And then there's why You-know-who was going after Potter in the first place. I think he just didn't want another dark wizard rising to power.”

“It does all make sense.” Hannah nodded.

Harry had shrunk back against the book and was trying to take several deep breaths to stop himself doing something stupid and letting them know he was there.

“Exactly. I’m telling you they need to lock Potter up.” Ernie said shaking his head, “He's dangerous. Someone else is going to end up getting hurt if they don't take him away.”

“Sarah Feverflower.” Hermione said slamming her books down on a nearby table where she had been sitting. She stood up and began to shove her books roughly into her school bag. She turned round and stomped over to the table of Hufflepuffs, “Sarah Feverflower was a sixteenth century nurse who was a Parselmouth. She was Irish and worked at the tower of London, never did a thing to hurt a soul in her life, in fact she dedicated her life to _helping_ people in the greatest pain. You'd know that if you picked up a book once in a while rather than just... bitch about people.”

Ernie looked at her shocked, “Well that's all well and good but what about everything else. Potter is behind this, I know it.”

“Well I know he would never hurt someone like that.” Hermione rolled her eyes, “You're making yourself paranoid. You have no real evidence.”

“How about him setting the snake on Justin?” Hannah pointed out.

“He was trying to get the snake away from Justin. You should blame Ronald, he was the one who conjured it after all.” Hermione said through gritted teeth.

“He bullies Ron. It's Harry's fault his wand is damaged in the first place and for all you know Harry was able to force him to make that snake. It seems the sort of trick he would play on poor Weasley. And how would you know what Potter was trying to do?... You've been talking to him?” Ernie went pale, “Hermione you can't be talking to him! You're muggle born! You'll be on the top of his list in a flash.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “It's not him so I don't care what you think.” she turned to walk away.

“Hermione wait,” Ernie said, straightening his shoulders, “Please tell Potter that I can trace my family back nine generations of witches and warlocks so I am as pure as they come.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed away with out another word. Harry took the chance to leave the library while he could. He took a few deep calming breaths outside the library and wiped away a few stray tears.

“Well well well it's Potter.” Ron sniggered coming down the corridor, “What are you doing? Finding another muggle born to attack?” he let out a nasty laugh.

Harry gritted his teeth, “No I'm just….I need to get going.”

“I know it's not you.” Ron said to Harry's back.

Harry stopped despite the little voice in his head telling him to keep walking before Ron said something worse. Harry turned around slowly and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ok thrill me. How?” Harry said with a lot more confidence than he felt at that moment.

“You're nothing. Even Slytherin, who was by far the worst founder, is so much better than you, a poor, stupid, boy, all alone.” Ron said nastily, “Mummy-slut has a new family. Doesn't need you now. You're nothing.”

Harry forced his fists to stay by his side and turned to walk away. He ignored the calls from Ron and kept walking. His heart was pounding loud enough to make his ears ache. He was paying so little attention that he walked straight into Hagrid and stumbled backwards.

“Sorry.” Harry said forcing a smile onto his face.

“ 'Arry you're in a rush. What's up?” Hagrid asked.

Harry shook his head, “It doesn't matter. It's just a...I'm sure you've heard that things are difficult. People are getting attacked.”

Hargid nodded solemnly, “Aye I know.”

“What are you up to?” Harry asked, pointing to the dead cockerel dripping blood on the floor underneath Hagrid hand.

Hagrid sighed, “Second one killed this term. Need to ge' permission from Dumbledore to put a protective spell up. I think it's go' to be either a Blood-Suckin' Bugbear or foxes.”

“There are foxes around Hogwarts?” Harry asked surprised, he would have thought that the large amount of dangerous animals in the forest would keep simple things like foxes at bay.

Hagrid nodded, “Aye. Mostly friendly little thin's unless you is somethin' they want to eat.”

Harry shook his head and tried not laugh.

“Why ain't you in class?” Hagrid asked.

“Most of them are cancelled from the weather. I was looking for Justin Finch-Fetchley. I really need to talk to him.” Harry explained.

Hagrid nodded.

“Actually I should be getting on.” Harry said checking his watch, “I've got Transfiguration next.” Harry thought about the shouts coming from McGonagall's classroom as he'd walked past. He really wanted to find Justin and still needed to get his books. Being late was not an option either.

Hagrid nodded and gave him a quick hug, trying not to splatter Harry with blood. He failed slightly but a few drops of blood on the back of Harry's uniform weren't that important.

Harry gave him a final grin and wandered quickly down the hall. He turned the corner and the air temperature dropped dramatically. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and took a breath. He could see his breath dancing in front of him and knew something was wrong.

All the lights were out and the hall was very dark. Harry moved forward and tripped, falling flat on his face. He shoved his glasses back on and dragged himself up, thankfully they weren't broken. He turned around to see what he could have tripped over and froze.

Justin was laying, still as a statue on the floor, eyes open in horror.   
  
“No….No….No...” Harry whispered, shaking Justin gently by the shoulder, he knew it wouldn't do any good, Justin had been petrified to it was obvious; but he had to try.

Harry rocked back on his heels and tried to think. He could leave, someone would find Justin and they'd never know Harry was even here; but if they did find out he would be in more trouble than before. Running away from the scene of an attack would have them shipping him off to Azkaban before they sent the owl to his mother.

He stood up and walked over to Nearly Headless Nick; no longer pearly white but blacken and charred.

“What the hell could do this to a ghost?” Harry whispered.

“ATTACK!!!!”

Harry spun round, pulling out his wand.

“ATTACK!!! NO ONE IS SAFE!!!! NOT STUDENT OR GHOST!!!” Peeves was screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Shut up.” Harry told him sternly, “Leave now or I'll get the Barron!”

“ATTACK!!!” Peeves continued to screech until Harry was forced to cover his ears, there was no point running away now, Peeves would tell everyone, he had been there.

It wasn't long before the hall began to fill with students and teachers.

“I knew it!” Ernie shouted pointing at Harry, “Look caught in the act! Caught red handed! Monster even still has his wand out!”

Harry looked at his hand and stuffed his wand back into his robes, “It wasn't me I just found him.”

“Unlikely.” Hannah sobbed, “Oh Ernie you were right! Poor Justin.”

Harry backed against the wall. He could see Hermione and Neville in the crowd a few rows back and they gave him reassuring, if rather worried, smile while trying to push their way forward.

“What is all this?” McGonagall's voice cut across the shouts from the students.

The crowd parted and allowed her through, she gasped at the sight of Justin lying on the ground and Nearly headless Nick who kept being stepped in by students getting shoved forward.

“Get to your dorms. NOW!” She barked.

Harry looked to see an older girl with black and white stripped hair try to get McGonagall's attention before giving up and heading off with her friends.

“You two as well please.” She said to Hermione and Neville as they walked towards Harry.

“Please Professor…” Hermione begged.

“No.” She waved her wand and created a large fan, “Miss Granger please waft Sir Nicolas to the hospital wing. Mr Longbottom go with her and tell Poppy to collect Mr Finch-Fetchley. Then please find Professor Snape.”

Hermione took the fan and began to fan Nearly headless Nick to the hospital wing. Harry was still frozen against the wall, afraid to move unless it caused more people shouting abuse at him.

“It wasn't me Professor, I swear. I just found him.” Harry mumbled.

“You were seen and heard to be searching for him Mr Potter.” Professor McGonagall pointed out carefully, “And you were seen to...the snake at the duelling club looked very suspicious.”  
  


Harry moved forward, “Professor I know I've never been your favourite but...”

She put her hand up to silence him, “It's out of my hands Mr Potter.” she said ending the conversation.

Harry stood back against the wall and watched as Madam Pomfrey arrived and gasped, waving her wand over Justin before levitating him out the corridor leaving Professor McGonagall and Harry alone.

“This way Mr Potter.” she said marching quickly down the hall. Harry struggled to keep up, down corridors he wasn't familiar with. Finally they reached the end of a long, dead end corridor and stood in front of a large and rather ugly gargoyle.

“Sherbet Lemon.” Professor McGonagall said clearly to the gargoyle. It sprung to life and moved out of the way letting the wall spilt open to reveal a moving stone staircase.

Professor McGonagall stepped on and gestured for Harry to do the same. Harry didn't need to be told where he was going, this was clearly where Dumbledore lived.

Harry stepped into the large office and gazed around. It was beautiful. Every wall covered in gently snoozing portraits of old headmasters and mistresses or shelves covered in all sorts of whirling machines or glittering containers.

“Wait here Potter.” Professor McGonagall said before leaving him alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter  Thirteen

Harry wandered around the room, wondering whether the pictures were actually asleep and he could get away with picking up some of the more interesting items or if they were only pretending and watching him from the corner of their eyes. His attention was caught by a beautiful, if rather sickly looking bird.

Even as Harry watched, more of it's gold and red feathers fell to the floor. Harry walked over and held his hand out. The bird nipped at him gently before nuzzling against his hand.

“There, there.” Harry said softly stroking the birds head, “It'll be better soon.”

Harry took a step back and watched as the bird burst into flames. He waited for the ashes to settle on the floor before sifting through them with his fingers and digging out the small, wrinkled hatchling.

Harry grinned and brushed off some of the ash before putting him back on his perch.

“Harry.”

Harry spun round, he hadn't seen Dumbledore come in.

“Sorry sir I didn't see you there.” Harry smiled, his heart rate returning to normal, “What's his name?”

Dumbledore smiled softly, “Fawks.”

“I love phoenix.” Harry said turning back to Fawks who nuzzled back into his hand, “I've only met one other before, her name was Ruby, but Uncle Sirius has a lot of books on them. How long have you had him?”

“Sit down Harry.” Dumbledore said gently but firmly.

Harry nodded and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore remained silent for several minutes, that dragged on into hours from Harry's point of view, looming at Harry from his half moon spectacles.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hagrid filled the doorway, still carrying the dead chicken.

“It weren't 'Arry!” Hagrid cried, “Honest he were with me minutes before, no way he had time! I’d swear it! Sweat it in front of the 'hole ministry if I 'ave to!”

“Hagrid!” Dumbledore shouted over the top, “I do not believe Harry had anything to do with it.”

Harry looked at him shocked, “You don't?”

“You don't?” Hagrid echoed.

“No Hagrid. I am in fact quite sure Harry had nothing at all to do with it.” Dumbledore said gently.

Hagrid looked awkwardly at the dead cockerel in his hand, “Right. Right well I’d best just wait outside then.”

Dumbledore nodded, “That would be best.”

Hagrid gave Harry a quick smile and shut the door behind him.

“Professor, if you don't think I attacked Justin why am I here?” Harry asked.

“I know you didn't do this Harry. This is dark and powerful magic, even the most advanced second year could not manage such destruction.” Dumbledore gave him a reassuring look.

“Sir, why am I here?” Harry asked again.

Dumbledore gave a gentle smile, “Is there anything you want to tell me Harry?”

A lot of things went through Harry's head, Dobby, Ronald's behaviour, the voices. The voices, hearing voices was not a good sign for anyone. Harry was just about to tell Dumbledore when he saw the shine in his eyes. Past the kindness, past the concern for Harry's well being, there was something dark and so, Harry shook his head.

“No Sir. I'm fine. Thank you.” Harry said, forcing a smile to his lips.

Dumbledore pursed his lips and a flash of annoyance passed across his face, “Very well then Harry, you may go. I will inform your mother of what's happened, naturally.”

“Thank you Professor Dumbledore.” Harry said and left the office as fast as he could without running.

He was just down the stairs, when he spotted Severus waiting in the corridor.

“Harry.” Severus wrapped Harry in a tight hug, “I'm so sorry, I was trying to get up there but it was sealed. Are you all right?”

Harry nodded, “I'm fine.” He looked around but they were alone, “I don't understand though. Dad I'm worried someone's after me.”

Severus held him close, “It's OK. You're going to be fine.”

“Is Justin?” Harry was almost afraid to ask.

Severus nodded, “He's petrified, in the hospital wing. His parents have been told. And Nearly Headless Nick will be all right as well, but it will take some time.”

“I'm so glad we're heading home soon.” Harry sighed, his head buried in his father's chest.

They had no trouble getting a carriage to themselves on the train home. It was the first time Harry had been grateful that everyone was terrified of him. Harry had opened a carriage door to see three Hufflepuffs sitting in there.

He was about to apologise and shut the door again but they gathered up their bags and all but ran down the corridor away from him. He wanted to be angry and go after them, but he really couldn't be bothered, so just took the carriage. It would be pretty full with all of them anyway.

Hermione made her way down the train, getting warnings from everyone to stay away from Harry or she'd be next. She finally reached the carriage and slammed the door open.

  
“Can I join you?” She asked.

“Yeah of course you can.” Pansy said shuffling over.

Hermione smiled and thank them, taking a seat, and pulling out a book.

“Fantastic beasts and where to find them.” Harry said, reading the cover, “Found anything?”

Hermione sighed and turned the book round. Harry saw that every other page had been marked with a small post-it-note.

“We just don't have enough information.” She said shaking her head, “I mean say it's the same monster that attacked last time, it lives for at least fifty years, but what if it's not? What if it's just reproduced and it's a new one? We need more details.”

“Well surely the whole petrifying thing would help narrow it down?” Neville asked.

“You would think but I can't find anything that fits. It's not even in this book so far, no creature petrifies it's victims. Freezes, paralyses, a few that turn you inside out and then stops you from being able to move but petrifying is quiet specific.” Hermione said annoyed, “We don't even know how it's getting around the school.” She sighed and put the book down.

“We'll find something out Hermione don't worry.” Harry smiled to her, “So plans for Christmas?”

“We're still going to France but a couple of days after Christmas. Mum and Dad needed a few days rest after they closed the practice, it's always busy this time of year.” Hermione smiled.

“Practice?” Pansy asked.

“My parents are dentists.” Hermione explained, “They have their own practice, they set it up between them a few years ago.”

“That's pretty cool.” Daphne said, “Oh while I remember, here's the list of books I've been through already, feel free to double check but I thought makes sense for us to have separate reading lists. I doubt I’ll get a huge amount done over the holidays anyway. We're always to busy.”

“And I get to deal with darling Aunt Bella.” Draco sighed.

  
“How is she doing?” Harry asked, he was already dreading seeing her at the party.

“She's even worse than normal.” Draco said checking the door was closed, “She round all the time or out and about which is really unusual for her. Mum's worried.”

Harry shook his head, “On top of everything else going on, your Aunt would pick this year to completely loose it.” he smirked.

  
“She even brought the kids round.” Draco said sitting back.   
  


“Wow really?” Neville asked.

“Why is that weird?” Hermione asked confused.

“Aunt Bellatrix doesn't like Mum and Dad much, a lot of family drama and she hates Aunt Dromada because she married a muggle. Sorry.” Draco blushed, “I didn't mean...”

Hermione waved her hand, “Don't worry about it. I never knew your family was like that though.”

“Most older families are or were until You-Know-Who fell. Even the Weasleys are but they pretend that their not. They have a cousin that's a squib, totally kicked him from the family; they don't even talk about him any more but they pretend they're so much better than the rest of us.” Daphne said shaking her head angrily.

“Well you guys have been there for me.” Hermione smiled, “The Weasleys never have. Percy is always glad of my test results, it looks good a Gryffindor coming top of her year, but there's still always a 'could do better' attitude. Ronald just spews hate at me.” she covered her mouth with her hand suddenly.

“You just need to ignore him. You're so much better than he is.” Harry grinned and pulled her hand down, “And your teeth aren't as bad as you think they are.”

Hermione smiled.

The door flew open, “Oh look it's 'the heir of Slytherin'!” Millicent laughed.

Tracy flicked her long blonde hair and smirked, “How's it going heir of Slytherin?”

“Where are the monkeys?” Pansy asked, “Unlike you to pick a fight without back up.”

  
Tracy sniffed at her, “I don't need back up, but they're on their way. They're just getting my food.” She looked over to Hermione who was sitting in the corner trying to make herself as small as possible, “Look it's the little Gryffindor. Still swapping sides?”

“I don't believe there are sides.” Hermione told her.

“Well then, you're wrong.” Tracy moved forward and crouched down so she was eye to eye with Hermione, “And when you're lying in the hospital wing, unable to move, can't even scream but still awake, frozen, remember you chose not to pick sides.” Tracy said quietly. She stood up and smiled nastily at them, “Have a good holiday.” she turned on her heel and left, Millicent following her mindlessly.

Hermione shrunk back against the seat. As the silence grew thicker in the carriage everyone thought of what to say.

“You're not awake.” Daphne said, “If you get petrified, you're not awake, it's like you're asleep. Some people even report having dreams.”

Hermione gave a weak smile, “Thank you. I know she's just saying it to upset me but it gets in your head after a while.”

“We wont let anything happen to you.” Harry said firmly, “We'll find out what's going on and then fix it before you, or hopefully anyone else, gets hurt.”

“Hanging around with Slytherins is a risk for all of us.” Neville said, “We're on everyone's enemy list.”

“Well if you want to have some space...” Draco said, “We will understand.”

Hermione shook her head, “No I wont let them scare me. I don't pretend to know who the heir is but I do know it's not Ronald or Tracy. They're just saying it to scare me and I wont let myself be scared.”

Everyone nodded. The door opened suddenly, crashing against it's frame and they all jumped, felling their hearts racing.

“So sorry, that was loud. Anything from the trolley dears?”

Christmas was a quiet affair at the Potter/Black/Snape household that year. Lily was frantic about letting Harry go back to school with all the attacks and Petunia still hadn't forgiven them for events over the summer.

This was proven when she sent their Christmas presents of a 20p coin for Harry and a broken safety pin for Danica, which Severus quickly took off her to stop her from stabbing herself.

“I understand you are still upset Petunia but sending a safety pin to a child…Yes we took it off her!…no we're not ungrateful…yes I…we did…I'm sorry he doesn't…books are a wonderful… Harry and Danica love getting books…no I’m…NO!… No I'm not saying they're smarter than Dudley…I'm sure…well that's brilliant…Petunia… hello… hello?” Lily put the phone down and sat on the sofa, head in her hands.

Danica was sitting on the floor playing with the little dragon figure on the bottom of their tree. Kreacher sat next to her making the baubles and decorations dance. Harry had his nose buried in yet another book on myths and legends, he was trying to read but really was listening to his mother plead on the phone.

“Mum, have you seen Bellatrix lately?” Harry asked putting the book down.

  
“Random jump their Harry.” Severus said, comforting Lily.

“My brain went from my Aunt to Draco's.” Harry said.

“I saw her once. I think she was recovering from a cold or something, she looked rather pale and jumpy. Why are you asking?” Lily asked, smoothing her white dress.

Harry shook his head, “Doesn't matter. Just stressed at the moment I guess, everything at school you know.”

“You don't have to go back Harry.” Lily said

“I know. I'm going to start taking my presents upstairs.” Harry smiled and stood up.

“I can do that Master Harry.” Kreacher offered.

“No don't worry. I’m happy to do it. You keep playing with Danica.” Harry grinned.

Kreacher nodded. Harry took an armful of presents and headed upstairs. He was followed quickly by Sirius who waited in the doorway of Harry's room.

  
“Can I help?What's up?” Sirius asked.

Harry sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, “It's complicated.”

“Listen to me Harry. Keeping it all bottled up isn't going to help anyone.” Sirius said coming into the room and sitting next to Harry on the bed.

“I have a friend, she's a muggleborn and I’m scared for her.” Harry whispered, “I promised that I’d keep her safe but really, that's a promise I don't know how to keep.”

“ _If_ anything happens to her, that is not your fault. It's not you doing or not doing anything.” Sirius reassured him.

“Someone is trying to blame me.” Harry said firmly, “Mrs Norris, I hated her, she chased Hedwig and the next day she ends up petrified, then Colin who was a pain in my ass and then Justin who everyone thinks I set the snake on.”

“Maybe that's where you need to look.” Sirius said

“What do you mean?” Harry shook his head, “Lots of people have others they don't like and know I didn't like certain people. The worst one is Ronald but he's to useless to be attacking people.”

“No with a Parselmouth. It's rare Harry but someone else must be able to speak it if they're Slytherin's heir.” Sirius pointed out.

Harry sat back and nodded, “You're right. We have a clue.” he grinned.

“Just be careful Harry. You're Mum couldn't live if anything happened to you. I know you love your friends and you don't like it when people get hurt; but please _please_ keep yourself safe.” Sirius told him.

Harry nodded and they made their way downstairs for dinner.

He was dressed up waiting in the entrance hall come new years eve waiting for Danica. Her dress from last year was far too small so she was wearing a new one that Lily was just putting the finishing touches on. It was pale blue with glittering snowflakes and puffed sleeves. Danica twirled into the hall and gave a low curtsey.

“Where did you learn that?” Harry asked.

“Aunty Alice taughts me.” she grinned and held tightly to Harry's hand.

It was only a moment later that the large door to Malfoy manor was being opened by a Petal dressed smartly in a clean white pillowcase.

“Thank you.” Lily smiled lifting her ball gown to step into the hallway. The hall was beautifully decorated as always and Danica played with the falling snow flakes as they walked along. Harry looked around him as he waited patiently to be announced into the ball room.

He greeted Narcissa and Lucius, this year dressed in deep emerald green, and went off to find Draco. They watched in amazement as Sirius made a beeline, ignoring the girl trying to get his attention, for Nikka and swept her a low bow.

“Hello.” He grinned.

Nikka laughed and let him kiss her hand, “Hello.”

“Would you like to dance?”

Nikka nodded and allowed him to twirl her onto the dance floor. Harry wondered over to Tonks and sat down.

“Hi.” He smiled.

“Wotcher Harry, Draco.” she grinned. She looked far happier this year in her tea-length black and purple dress.

“Not falling over this year?” Draco smirked.

Tonks shook her head, “No. Did get my broom though so totally worth it.” She looked over to the food table and sighed, “He's back again.”

Harry looked over to see a nervous looking Dobby trying to blend in. Their eyes met and Harry looked away to late. Dobby rushed over and all but threw a cheese cake into Tonks's hands.

“Here, this is for Missy Nyphy.” Dobby said.

“Tonks. Tonks Dobby.” She said putting the cheese cake down, “Thanks.”

“Master Harry is here? No no no too close too close!” Dooby squealed, “Harry Potter must leave! Now!”

“I'm fine Dobby. I'm surrounded by a lot of very powerful witches and wizards who wouldn't let anyone hurt me.” Harry said calmly.

“But some bad ones! People who are monsters, people who believe bad things! Master and Mistress were bad once. They followed the dark lord! Many still do!” Dobby wailed.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I don't know what to say Dobby. Really, I’ve never felt safer.”

Dobby shook his head, “No no no! The voices Harry Potter they whisper!”

“Dobby go up stairs.” Draco told him firmly, “Listen you're… you're just tired please just go to bed. Do I need to get your mother?”

Dobby burst into tears and covered his eyes with his ears, “I can't…. I wants to help.”

“I know Dobby but Petal will get worried if you aren't in bed at your normal bedtime.” Draco said levelly.

Dobby sniffed and nodded, walking towards the door, “I'm just trying to help Harry Potter. Bad things...bad things….”

“What is up with him? Harry asked, “I've never met a house elf like him.”

“We have no idea, he's always just been a bit off.” Draco shrugged, “He always gets worse when Bella is around though, maybe it's partly part of the whole family drama?”

“I thought he was your Dad's.” Harry said.

“Nope. Well Dobby was born to the Malfoys but Petal was with Druella when she married Cygnus. There is a theory that House elves can't deal with that many changes to their allegiance.” Tonks said, “House elves are very powerful and they don't always take to magic normally so we've been learning about it in Auror training.”

“How's that going by the way?” Harry asked.

“Going pretty well.” Tonks smiled, “Struggling a bit with stealth and tracking, I'm way too clumsy but Nikka helps me out loads and I help her with defensive spells.”

“You're still friends then.” Draco smirked.

Tonks nodded, “Yeah. I thought, well you know what Sirius is like. I thought he just wanted yet another fling but apparently that isn't the case, they work really well together.”

“Nothing to do with you and Lupin then?” Harry asked, eye brows raised.

“We're just friends.” Tonks said, blushing slightly, “He doesn't want a relationship like that. He feels it would be….ill advised...with his condition.”

“Please welcome, Duke and Duchess of Waterford Lord and Lady Lestrange and Lord Rabastan.” the caller announced.

“Wow they brought the brother-in-law.”Draco said, “Wonder who's got the kids?”

Pansy and Daphne wandered over.

“She looks really ill.” Daphne whispered to them all, “Do you think she's pregnant again?”

“She never lets Rodolphus touch her so I don't think so.” Harry pointed out, “Plus mum says she's been ill for months, she'd be showing by now.”

Harry watched as Bellatrix went around the room, flirting with whoever she could and giving Rabastan a good few kisses in not so dark corners. Rodolphus couldn't seem to care less and was doing a fair bit of flirting himself in his drunk state.

Harry mingled for the rest of the evening until he saw Narcissa alone and had to ask a question.

“Harry, I so hope you are having a good time.” She smiled, “Anything I can get you?”

“I wanted to ask you a question if I could. It's going to sound really random.” Harry warned her.

Narcissa nodded and lead him to a chair.

“Dobby seems to be struggling a lot this year.” Harry said.

“That's not really a question but yes he has gotten worse. We're not sure what to do but we've forbidden him to leave the house. After what he did to you, Draco and Mr Ronald Weasley we didn't have much of a choice.”

“It must be difficult. Did you have any issues with Mr Weasley?” Harry asked

Narcissa nodded, “Yes. His father, a Mr Arthur Weasley works for the ministry. They've searched the house twice already. They've not found anything of course. We got rid of everything years ago, soon after your mother and I became such good friends. He's determined to find something though. Anyway I have to stop my sister from starting a fight with Sadie Flawly over there. Did you have a question?”

“Yeah sorry, umm if things had gone to plan, Dobby wouldn't be yours would he?” Harry asked.

Narcissa shook her head, “No Petal, was always meant to go with whoever married Lucius. Why? I'm sorry, Harry, I have to go.”

She rushed off to distract Bellatrix from her latest conquest as it was finally dawning on Rodolphus that he was being made a fool of, again.

Harry sat quietly thinking. He was starting to wonder what was going on and had an idea; at least for the Dobby part of the mystery. He needed to speak to the house elves at Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Harry dreaded getting back on the train to Hogwarts and he was only too pleased to accept Severus's offer to take him directly that morning.

He waited in the empty dorm room for the other students to arrive. On schedule, house elves began popping into the room bringing people's cases.

“Excuse me.” Harry said to an old looking house elf.

“Dusty, at your services sirs!” He beamed giving Harry a low bow.

“I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?” Harry asked.

Dusty shook his head, “Sorry sirs but I is very busy right now. Not so busy tomorrow though, pop by the kitchens and you can asks away.”

“Where are the kitchens?” Harry asked.

“Near classrooms 38, just find the picture with the fruit bowl and tickles the pear.” Dusty smiled, and popped out of the room with a bow.

Harry wondered downstairs planning on waiting at the Slytherin table when he heard the voice again. Over the Christmas holidays he'd forgotten just how terrifying the voice was.

  
“ _Crush them…..hurt them…..they're back….must rip….must kill….._ ”

Harry took several deep breaths and felt his heart rate rising. He ran back up the corridor and turned on the spot but the voice was gone.

He made his way slowly down to the great hall listening as hard as he could for the voice but it was long gone. He sat shakily at the table with the few others that where still at school over the holidays.

“Are you all right Harry?” Pansy asked sitting down next to him.

Harry waited for the other two to sit down and leaned in closely, “I heard it again.” he whispered, “The voice. It knows people are back.”

“But no attacks over the holidays?” Daphne said

Harry shook his head, “Nope. Not that Dad's been told of anyway.”

“Well that's something I guess.” Draco said shaking his head.

“I do have a plan though. I have a theory that someone is controlling Dobby. Putting thoughts into his head that's making him act all strangely.” Harry told them.

“I don't even think that's possible Harry.” Pansy said, “House elves are stupidly powerful, it would take a lot to control one like that.”

“I know, that's why I need to talk to the house elves here; there's loads of them so they should know just about everything.” Harry explained, “I know where the kitchens are so we can go tomorrow.”

They nodded and turned their attention to Dumbledore who had stood up to make his welcome speech.

The next day they found themselves squished under the invisibility cloak heading for the kitchens.

“Are you sure about this?” Daphne whispered, “I heard that the Hufflepuff common room was booby trapped if you try and go in, how do we know the kitchen isn't the same?”

“Why would it be booby trapped? None of the other dorms are.” Pansy pointed out.

“The girls dorms in the Gryffindor tower are. You can't get up there unless your a girl. Uncle Sirius told me.” Harry whispered.

“How does he know?” Draco said.

“I didn't ask.” Harry answered giving Draco a look to put two and two together.

They quickly reached the picture and waited for the corridor to empty before Harry reached out and tickled the pear, feeling rather stupid.

Much to their surprise a door shape swung open in the wall allowing them in. They waited until the door was firmly closed before pulling off the cloak.

“Can we be helping yous?” A young house elf asked.

“Umm someone called Dusty said I could come by to ask him a few questions.” Harry said, looking a round the huge kitchen that had dozens of house elves rushing around. The air was hot and steamy from several pots, big enough for a person, simmering on the stove tops.

“Of course! Students are always welcomed.” The house elf said, leading them down a set of stone steps and over to a long, wooden bench where a group of house elves were cutting vegetables.

“Hello Dusty.” Harry said.

Dusty gave a low bow and waved his hand summoning several chairs for them to sit down in.

“Thanks you for coming todays sirs. We always has a little party after a feasts. Lots of work.” Dusty explained, “You had some questions?”

Harry nodded, “I was wondering if it was possible for someone who wasn't the house elves master to give them orders.”

“Well if they is serving that someone at a party or such. We can take orders from all at Hogwarts afters all.” Dusty said.

“No I mean bad orders, ones that hurt people or go against what their master or mistress has said?” Harry asked.

“That would be very difficult, dark dark magic that I don'ts thinks even Dumbledore could do.” Dusty shook his head.

“What...what if the house elf was meant to belong to someone else? But things changed so they went to another family?” Harry asked. The air felt very still around him, despite the hustle and bustle of the kitchen.

Dusty nodded, “Yes if thats person was desperates enough but it would be dark. Would hurt both elf and person. I would fear for any caught in that situation.”

Harry knew from the fear in Dusty's eyes that should such a thing happen, should Harry be right, they were all in trouble.

“Thank you Dusty. You've been really helpful, thank you so much.” Harry smiled.

Dusty beamed, “Please takes some of this with you.” he handed them a basket of cakes and cream buns. Pansy took the basket gratefully and they headed out. Once out of the kitchens, and with a basket of food as an excuse for being in there, Harry shoved the cloak into his bag and they stated to walk back to the common room.

“You think it's Aunt Bella.” Draco said pulling Harry to the side, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wasn't sure if it was even possible, I’m not sure it is now. It's...it's barely even a theory.” Harry shrugged, “I'm going to find Hermione though and ask her to look into the laws that govern house elves.”

“Ask Neville.” Draco said.

“Why? Hermione is-”

“Hermione is a muggle born Harry.” Pansy said, “The more we drag her into this, the more WE put her in danger.”

Harry nodded, “I'll tell Neville then. You guys go back to the dorm I’ll be there soon.”

They nodded and left Harry wondering alone to the hall.

“ _Rip the pretty girl”_

Harry's heart leapt in fear, he forgot all about finding Neville and followed the voice.

“ _Hurt her….kill...her...”_

Harry had reached a dead end. He pushed against the walls as hard as he could but they didn't give, the voice had to be talking about Hermione. Whoever was doing this was targeting him; he knew it. He wondered to the library knowing that Hermione would be there.

“Hi, umm, can I have a word?” Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded standing up and walking with him to a quiet spot.

“You have to stop looking into all this stuff.” He told her bluntly.

“What are you talking about Harry?” She asked.

“It's been fun being 'friends' and all but now it has to stop. You're only a muggle born and you just need to stay away from me. It's not safe.” Harry told her.

A look of betrayal flashed across her eyes before she coughed nervously, “I get it. But you can't stop me from hanging out with MY friends or looking up whatever the hell I want. But I’ll be careful and I'll stay away from you if you think it'll help.”

Harry threw his arms around her and wrapped her in a huge hug, “It's bad enough people getting attacked but I _know_ they're after me which means you're next. Stay away!” he pulled away and rushed from the library, he'd only made it past one stack of book when he ran into Ginny.

“Sorry Ginny I really must start looking where I'm going.” he gave a small laugh. The small girl looked a little better that she had lately, at least there was some colour in her cheeks, “You look better.”

She blushed, “I didn't think you would notice.” She looked over to where Hermione was looking though another bookshelf, “You like her?”

Harry shook his head feeling suddenly embarrassed, “She's just a friend. I should go.” he said seeing Ron and the twins marching over. He dived out the door and walked quickly down the corridor not really caring where he ended up he just needed a few moments to himself.

There was water splashed all over the floor of the corridor he'd ended up. He could hear Filch up ahead and didn't really want a run in or another detention. The only escape was Myrtle's bathroom, not brilliant but better than Filch. Harry took a deep breath and dived inside.

He could hear crying coming from one of the stalls and moved forward slowly. Several of the taps had been switched on and were running across the floor.

“Myrtle is that you?” he asked stepping forward slowly and beginning to turn off the taps.

  
“Have you come to throw something at me as well?” She sobbed emerging from the toilet with another torrent of water.

Harry shook his head, “Someone threw something at you? Who?”

“I DON'T KNOW!” She wailed “I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death and then smack!”

“It smacked into you?” Harry asked shocked.

“No!” She shouted, “It fell through my head! Then it got washed out.” She pointed down underneath one of the sinks, “But that doesn't mean it didn't upset me even if it didn't hurt.”

“I'm so sorry Myrtle, that's horrible. You must have been very upset.” Harry said, he walked over to the sink and knelt down. Under the sink was a very wet black book that he was sure looked familiar, “You must still be very upset...” he said absently.

He looked over the leather cover and saw the faded year, 1942. On the first page the ink had run but Harry could just read the name T.M. Riddle and that the book had been brought in a Vauxhall road newsagents. Harry turned it over confused and tried to open the pages, it wasn't easy with how wet they were but even when he managed it they were completely blank.

Not a single birthday or dentist appointment. Nothing.

“Are you sure that you didn't see who through this at you?” Harry asked.

Myrtle looked like she might explode, “Yes I'm sure! Of course I'm sure! No one ever cares about stupid Moaning MYRTLE!!!!” she screamed at him and dove back into the toilet, causing a wave of water to wash over his legs up to his knees. Harry could hear Filch going nuts outside over all the water and stomping off to find Dumbledore so Harry quickly made his way out.

Pansy, Daphne and Draco were waiting for him in the common room playing chess.

“You took your time,” Pansy said taking one of Daphne's knights, “Did you find him?”

“Find who?” Harry asked, “Oh Neville, no I got completely distracted. I..” he moved closer to them and sat down so he could whisper, “I heard the voice again. It was talking about a girl. I think it meant Hermione, so I went to find her to tell her to stay away from me. She's the only girl I know it had to be her.”

“Really?” Pansy said glaring at him.

  
“I meant I only know one who could be in danger from the monster. You two are both about as pure blooded as you can get.” Harry said, “But I would like it if you guys could stay close to her. I'm really worried. I just don't know what to do. I feel like I should be able to stop it because I can hear the voice but…”

“It'll be OK Harry. The mandrakes are growing really well. You don't need to worry.” Daphne assured him.

Harry nodded, “I also found this.” Harry pulled out the soggy diary and put it carefully on the table, “It's blank but it's fifty years old and Myrtle told me that someone threw it threw her head, so they were clearly trying to get rid of it but...it just doesn't make any sense.”

“That is really odd.” Pansy took the book, “You're right. It's completely blank. But why get rid of a blank book? Especially one that's fifty years old.”

“T.M. Riddle….I'm sure I know that name.” Daphne said rubbing her fingers over the letters.

“Sally?” Harry called over, “Have you ever heard of T.M. Riddle?”

“Yes of course. He was a Slytherin, who earned himself an award for services to the school, about fifty years ago. His award is on display in the trophy room.” Sally said gathering her books up to go up to her room, “Why do you ask?”

“No reason, just knew we'd seen the name somewhere but couldn't place it.” Draco smiled.

She looked at them suspiciously but said nothing before shaking her head and walking up the smooth stone staircase.

“Shall we go have a look?” Pansy asked.

Draco shook his head, “I remember the trophy now, all it says is T.M. Riddle and 'services to the school'.”

Harry sighed, just when he thought they might have had a chance it felt like they'd hit yet another dead end.

“You should get rid of it Harry. That book gives me the creeps.” Daphne said pushing it back towards him.

All had been quiet for a while now. Maybe The Heir had grown shy, given up or was scared because apart from the two students and poor Mrs Norris still stuck in the hospital wing you'd think nothing was a miss.

Severus was mostly trying to avoid Lockhart who was going around telling everyone, loudly, that he was the one who had fixed everything. He kept tapping his nose and smiling, “Best they stopped when they did! They knew it was only a matter of time before I found them and they didn't want that to happen!” he let out a large laugh.

Professor Sprout was shooting daggers at him every chance she got. Apparently he'd snuck into the greenhouse and given the mandrakes a potion he'd brewed to make them stronger. It had given them terrible acne which would delay them getting harvested for at least another two months, but apart from that the school seemed to have settled down for the most part.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It was the beginning of February, and Harry still hadn't gotten rid of the diary. He couldn't explain it but he felt like the book was his friend and he felt safe when he had it with him. He hadn't told his friends, they wouldn't understand and Daphne had made her feelings about the book very clear and Pansy agreed with her.

Harry was sitting in Charms bored out of his mind trying his best to stay awake.

“And if I hear one single request for a love spell or a love potion! That person will be force fed a rather powerful emetic instead. Just because it's nearly Valentines day does not mean rules have changed! Magic is not a toy and love potions are dangerous things!” Flitwick told them sternly.

Harry wasn't listening. He was fed up of people steering clear of him, evidence of which was the fact that he and his friends had the entire row of seats to themselves. There was also no one sitting directly behind him, or in front.

He shook his head and tried to focus on his lesson. Exams were looming and he felt even more behind than he did last year. He and Hermione had barely spoken and lack of exam prep only brought that fact back to him. Harry missed her company.

It was late that night when Harry was tossing and turning in his bed. Crabbe and Goyle were snoring loud enough to wake the dead and Harry felt like his head was going to explode. He sat up and roughly pulled on his dressing gown and slippers.

He grabbed the diary and headed downstairs. It was late, past three in the morning, so no one else was awake and the common room was deadly quiet.

He took a seat at one of the desks and tapped the oil lamp with his wand to turn light it, casting a flickering glow over the wrinkled pages of the diary. Despite having being soaked it had survived remarkably well. Harry wasn't sure why but he picked up a quill and let a drop of ink fall onto the page.

It stayed for a second before vanishing into the paper. Harry turned the page over to see if it had just soaked through, but it was completely gone. He dipped the quill into the ink again and wrote clearly,

_My name is Harry Potter._

The ink disappeared after just a few seconds. Then something even more strange happened, new words appeared.

_Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_

Harry read over the words before they faded as well.

_Someone tried to get rid of it._

Harry wrote.

_Well it's a good job I recorded my memories in something other and more lasting than ink. I always knew that one day there would be someone who didn't wish my diary read._

_Why? Why would someone try and get rid of your diary?_

_Because Harry, my diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened here, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_That's what's happening now! I'm here and horrible, awful things are happening. Do you know something about the Chamber of Secrets?_

Riddle's reply came quickly with messy writing as if someone was trying to write very quickly.

_Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day it was a myth, a legend with no truth in it. This was a lie. In my fifth year of school the Chamber was opened, the monster released. It attacked several students and it's reign of terror was only ended when it killed a girl. I caught the villain and turned him in, he was expelled. However the headmaster Professor Dippet was so embarrassed by the event, that it could happen under his watchful gaze, he covered it up. They gave me a shiny trophy and told me to keep my mouth shut! The girl's death was past off as a freak accident. Her parents never knew the truth. The monster lives and the person responsible was never punished._

Harry sat back and took several deep breaths. Sure Dumbledore wasn't headmaster at the time but he was still a teacher and he helped cover it up. Every hair on the back of his neck was standing on end.

_It's happening again. You have to tell me who it was last time. Please help me no one has a clue who is hurting everyone._

_I can show you if you like. So you can see through my eyes, I’ll show you my memory of the night I caught him. You'll have to believe me then._

Harry stopped, everything his parents, his uncles, the Malfoys, Tonks and everyone else had ever told him said this was a bad idea. But the thought of someone getting hurt because he didn't look, he didn't take the chance to find out was too strong.

_Let me show you._

Harry took a deep breath.

_OK._

Harry jumped back as the pages started to flick through as if blown by a strong wind. It stopped at mid June, and a tiny little window, like a television screen, opened up on the thirteenth. Harry took a deep breath and leant forward. He felt himself fall slightly and was pulled from the bed. (44)

He landed on the floor of a large circular office. He knew it was Dumbledore's but, somehow, it wasn't. Slight differences in the decoration and there was no Fawks, no Dumbledore either. Instead an unknown Professor sat at the large desk going over some papers.

“Sorry Sir.” Harry said but the teacher didn't reply, “Hello?” he couldn't here Harry. This was Riddle's Hogwarts and Harry knew he could have no effect on the ghosts of fifty years ago.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

“Come in.” The head master called. The door opened and in walked a young boy of around fifteen, sixteen. Harry was struck by how alike they looked, he was almost identical to the pictures he'd seen of James at that age. Same dark eyes and unruly dark hair, same air of arrogance as well.

“Ah Riddle, please sit.” The headmaster said gesturing to the chair before him.

Riddle sat down and waited for the Professor to speak.

“I've just been reading your letter Tom.”

“Have you sir? What do you think Professor Dippet?” Riddle asked sitting forward.

“I'm sorry Tom, there really is nothing I can do. You can't stay here over the summer holidays. Don't you want to go home?” Professor Dippet said with a sigh.

“No, no I don't want to go back to...to that place. Please Professor.” Riddle begged.

“You stay in a Home yes? An orphanage?”   
  


Riddle nodded, “Yes.”

“You're muggle born?” Dippet asked.

Why does it matter? Harry thought to himself, if he could, he would have given the headmaster a good slap. Whatever differences his parents and Dumbledore had at least Dumbledore would never have asked such questions, especially when someone was upset.

Riddle shook his head, “I'm a half-blood. Sir.”

“What about your parents?” Dippet asked.

“My mother died when I was born, my father had...no interest. I’ve never met him.” Riddle said tensely.

“Well maybe one day you will have the chance. I am sorry Tom, if things were different then maybe we could make other arrangements for you but with the current circumstances….”

“You mean the attacks sir?” Riddle asked, clutching his hands together tightly.

Professor Dippet nodded and sighed. Harry looked over him, he must have been the same age as Dumbledore was in the present but he looked older, more worn out, there was no spark in his eyes. He had only a small about of very fine grey hair and looked as though he was about to fall asleep at any moment.

“I'm afraid that if the attacks don't stop they'll be closing down the school.” Dippet said.

Riddle looked shocked, “Forever? No, sir, they can't!”

“They might have to. Especially after that poor girl.” Dippet shook his head.

“Sir...” Riddle began.

Dippet looked up and sat forward, “Do you know something? Tom?”

Tom thought for a few moments before shaking his heads, “No. No sir I don't.”

Harry was sure he wasn't being completely truthful as Harry himself hadn't been to Dumbledore earlier in the year.

Dippet sighed and slumped back against his chair, “Very well Tom, you may go. I am sorry I couldn't help you more.”

Riddle nodded and left the room quickly. Harry followed him down past the gargoyle and down the corridor. Riddle paused for a few moments in a quiet corner and paced. He was clearly thinking about something, he came to a decision and marched off.

He was far taller than Harry who had to half jog to keep up.

“Tom!” A familiar voice shouted. Harry looked up to see a familiar face. Dumbledore, fifty years younger, with long, still auburn hair, stood on the staircase. His eyes boring through Riddle.

“Yes Professor?” Riddle asked, tensing up.

“What are you out at this time of night? It's not safe to be wondering the corridors at the moment.” Dumbledore said.

  
“Yes Sir, I know.” Riddle gave a tense smile, “I was just seeing the headmaster.”

“Of course.” Dumbledore said, “Well hurry onto bed, there's a good lad.”

Riddle hurried off down a hall Harry knew, the one to the Slytherin common room. He stopped though and ducked into an empty classroom. He stood there for over an hour, peering out the door. Harry was less than impressed and growing rather bored when Riddle finally left the room.

He moved swiftly through the corridors and stopped outside another classroom. Harry listened to the strange noises coming from inside the room.

“You gotta ge' in the box.”

“Hagrid?” Harry whispered to himself, even though he knew no one could hear him.

“Please Aragog, they think it's you! Killin' tha' girl.” Hagrid said urgently.

Riddle threw open the door and pointed his wand at the huge slumped figure of a young Hagrid. Hagrid turned around and shielded what looked like a large, sturdy wooden box.

“I'm sorry Hagrid but I have to turn you in.” Riddle said.

“What? It weren' 'im you know tha'!” Hagrid pleaded.

“A girl is dead Hagrid. Her parents will be arriving tomorrow, the least that Hogwarts can do is make sure the monster that killed their daughter is slaughtered!” Riddle snapped, his nostrils flaring, “Now stand aside.”

Riddle sent a flash of sparks at the box. Harry screamed and pressed himself against the wall as a huge spider the size of a large dog hurtled past him in a flurry of black furry legs and glinting dark eyes.

Riddle sent a flash of red light at the spider but missed and it scuttled out of view with Hagrid chasing out after him. Harry pressed against the wall and caught his breath. The world swirled about him and he found himself back at his desk in the still empty common room.

Harry felt his mind swirl, he couldn't even find a single question to focus on his brain felt so full. It couldn't be Hagrid and why did Tom look so much like his father? The common room was dark and painfully quiet compared to the vision. He could think and needed to clear his head.

He made his way up to bed and climbed gratefully under the warm blankets and fell into a fitful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning he sat with the book in front of him at the Slytherin table in the great hall waiting for his friends.

“Harry you look like you've barely slept.” Daphne commented sitting next to him.

“I wrote in this yesterday.” Harry said, he filled them in on everything that had happened last night.

“I always knew that Hagrid liked monsters but really…” Draco said shaking his head.

“Hagrid would never do something like this on purpose.” Harry said firmly, “He's a good soul and I've seen the way he is with Danica. And Mum! Why would Hagrid ever want to hurt muggle borns?”

“We agree with you Harry. We don't even know anything about this Tom Riddle.” Pansy pointed out, “He could have made the whole thing up.”

“It's very suspicious.” Daphne said, glaring at the book, “I've never heard of a spider that can petrify. Paralyse, yes, but even acromantula, who are by far the worst spider-like species, can't petrify.”

A small amount of heart-shaped confetti fell on Harry's head, “It's been a week I can't believe that this is s… stuff still falling.” he muttered through gritted teeth.

“Still enjoying my little valentine day surprise!” Lockhart beamed walking past, brushing the confetti out of Harry's hair.

“It's something we'll never forget.” Daphne said beaming sarcastically back at him.

Lockhart chuckled and walked away. Harry picked the book up between his fingers and flipped it over.

“We should get to class.” Draco said checking his watch.

“I'm going to give this into Dad.” Harry said, “It's not...right. It might not be bad but it's really not good and Dad will know what to do. I'll tell him what I saw and everything as well. Tell Professor Sprout I'll be a little bit late will you?”

They nodded and watched Harry leave the hall. Harry walked quickly down the corridor, he knocked on the Potion's classroom door but there was no answer which confused him as there was a line of students waiting outside the classroom for the lesson to begin.

So Harry went round to Snape's private room and knocked there.

  
“Come in.” Snape said sounding unhappy.

Harry came in and felt all the air leave his lungs. Everything was packed. Every set of robes, every picture from the walls. Severus was finishing tucking some of his more dangerous potion ingredients in a special case.

“Dad...where are you going?” Harry asked, mouth hanging open.

“Harry. I was just going to come and find you. Sit down.”

Harry sat down next to Severus and waited to find out what on earth was going on, “Are you moving offices?” he said hopefully.

Severus shook his head, “No. Dumbledore has just been in to tell me that, well, that I have to leave the school, for the time being.”

“WHAT?!” Harry shouted standing up, Severus dragged him back down to his seat, “Dad why do you have to leave?”

“Dumbledore feels it's best if I leave for a while. The ministry is becoming increasingly worried about the attacks, and, because I'm your father it has been... deemed improper for me to continue teaching here.” Severus told him.

Harry felt hot tears roll down his cheeks, “This is because of me isn't it?” he asked, “Because they think that I’m the one attacking people?”

Severus pulled him into his arms, “No, none of this is your fault Harry. I promise you that.”

Harry snuffled and wiped his eyes, all thoughts of the diary long gone.

“I'll be back. It's only a suspension. I need you to promise me you'll stay safe while I’m gone.” Snape told him, checking his watch, Dumbledore had given him instructions to be out of the castle as soon as possible.

Harry nodded, “I'll do everything I can.”

“I'm sorry Harry, but have to go. Dumbledore has arranged it so I can apparate out, cause less of a scene.” Snape stood up and hugged Harry again, “I'll see you soon.”

Harry nodded and stepped back. There was a sharp crack and Snape was gone. Leaving Harry alone in the room trying his best not to cry; feeling completely alone.

It was over half an hour later when he arrived in greenhouse three to find the place looking like a bomb had hit it.

  
“You're late Mr Potter.” Professor Sprout said, “Please help them clean up.”

Harry looked round at the other students trying to make a dent in the mess, “What happened?”

“Some of the mandrakes last night.” Professor Sprout beamed.

Harry wondered over to Pansy, Draco and Daphne.

“They threw a rather large party last night. Apparently it's a good thing,” Daphne said, “But then she's not the one having to clean it all up.”

“Why doesn't she just use magic?” Harry asked.

“It might hurt or upset the mandrakes.” Draco shrugged, “They're too mature now to risk it at the moment. It's not worth it with all the people who are relying on them. Anything happens to this lot and it'll be after the summer at best that the people in the hospital wing are fixed.”

Harry frowned, “You can't buy mandrakes. It's convenient that they're being grown this year, had a good few months head start before Mrs Norris was attacked.”

Pansy shook her head, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Harry said, shoving some broken glass into the bin, “Dumbledore has kicked Da… Professor Snape out the school.”

“What?! Why?” Daphne asked.

“Because everyone thinks it's me. Can't be seen to have favourites.” Harry mimicked Dumbledore unkindly, his upset turning to anger.

Draco gave Harry a rub on the shoulder, “I'm so sorry. You can still talk to him though?”

“Means we're a bit alone though doesn't it?” Pansy whispered, “We've been looking into things but what good would it do if we found anything now? Who could we tell?”

Harry nodded. He'd never felt more alone in his life.

It was a bright sunny day and the school was buzzing with excitement over the latest Quidditch match. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor and it would be one of the deciding matches of the year. All had been quiet for weeks now, with no more attacks since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, everyone was crossing their fingers and silently hoping that the worst was over. Even Peeves gotten bored of singing 'Potter you rotter'.

Daphne was making her way out to the pitch, she'd nearly finished her book and needed to bring another with her when she ran into Hermione.

“Are you OK?” Daphne asked, “You looked a bit panicked.”

Hermione tucked a strand of unruly hair back behind her ear and shook her head, “Do you know where Harry is?”

“He's out at the game already. I’d just popped back into get a book. Hermione you're as white as a sheet. Are you ill?” Daphne said moving closer.

Hermione shook her head and looked around her, “I've been thinking and...I have a theory. I need to go to the library but don't really want to go by myself. I was hoping to double check something with Harry first.”

“I'll come with you to the library then we can go find Harry once you've check whatever it is.” Daphne said brightly, thankful of an excuse to miss at least some of the match.

“Are you sure? I don't want to make you miss the game.” Hermione said.

Daphne shook her honey blonde hair, “Trust me you're doing me a favour.” She smiled, “So what is it we're checking?”

Harry sat blowing on his fingers in the Quidditch stands, bright and sunny it was, warm and not windy it was not.

“Where's Daph?” Draco asked.

Most of the seats had been filled now and Draco had to keep glaring at people trying to take the seat they'd saved for Daphne but there was no sign of her. The match was about to begin.

“I imagine she's going to take the next two hours choosing which book to read.” Pansy laughed.

“She's supposed to be learning the other teams tactics. Flint won't be happy.” Harry pointed out.

“We can fill her in.” Draco smirked, “Besides, she mostly has to smack the Bludgers at people which, so far she's been pretty good at. We're winning by a mile.”

Harry nodded and watched the Gryffindors fly round to warm up. Madam Hooch let the balls out and blew her whistle.

Then Professor McGonagall marched/ran onto the pitch carrying a large, purple megaphone.

“This game has been cancelled everyone please report to you house common rooms at once, your head of house will give you further instructions soon.” She shouted.

There was a large groan from the crowd and people started filling out. Harry could see Wood run over to McGonagall, broom still between his legs, though Harry was to far away to hear what was being said.

“Will Mr Harry Potter, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson please join me on the pitch.” Professor McGonagall said, pushing Wood away and clearly shouting at him.

“What have I done this time?” Harry snapped.

“She might want to just check that you're here.” Pansy pointed out, “And she asked to see all three of us.”

“So she's blaming us all now then for whatever Harry's done.” Draco said, rolling his eyes.

“I haven't done anything!” Harry shouted, causing a few people around him to look back in confusion.

“It was a joke.” Draco said raising his hands in a surrender.

“Sorry. I’m just jumpy still.” Harry said, giving them a small smile.

They made their way to Professor McGonagall and waited.

“Well, what have I done this time?” Harry asked, as nicely as he could manage.

Professor McGonagall looked kindly at him, he could have sworn she was almost crying, “You've not done anything Potter. Please, I think it best you all come with me.”

Harry's heart sank leaving him feeling like he was about to throw up. He looked around him, Draco and Pansy also had gone as white as a sheet and were looking rather unsteady on their feet.

They followed Professor McGonagall back into the castle, their feet echoing horribly in the empty corridors. Harry stopped, his legs unable to move.

“We're going to the hospital wing.” He mumbled, the words falling over each other.

Professor McGonagall stopped and took a deep breath, “Yes. There has been another attack. This time three students were hurt. They are all in the hospital wing, petrified.” her voice caught as she said the last words.

Pansy started crying and ran through the doors. Harry felt like he was about to faint. He knew Daphne was in there; he didn't need to look to know that. Draco took his hand and pulled him forwards.

In the hospital wing three more beds were occupied. One was an older, Ravenclaw girl who they'd seen around but didn't know by name. On the opposite wall two beds had been pushed together, Daphne and Hermione were laying, holding hands, as still as stone.

Harry couldn't hold back the tears. He'd sent Hermione away to keep her safe and it clearly hadn't worked. He could have been keeping an eye on her, instead he'd left her alone and vulnerable.

Pansy was sitting crying her eyes out into Daphne's free hand. They'd been friends since they were babies and seeing her like that was breaking her.

Harry walked over and ran her fingers over Daphne's hair, neatening it out a little.

“They were found by the library, with this.” Professor McGonagall said holding up a small, round, silver, hand mirror, “Do any of you know why?”

They shook their heads.

“It might be Daphne's.” Harry suggested.

“No.” Pansy shook her head, “She doesn't carry a mirror.”

“She always looks so flawless.” Draco pointed out.

“She's just annoying like that.” Pansy said bursting into fresh tears.

“I'm afraid you're going to have to leave.” Madam Pomfrey said softly, “You need to go back to your dorm.”

Harry shook his head, “Please let us stay.”

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, “I'm sorry but I can't allow that. It's not safe and you need to listen to your instructions. Your head of house doesn't know you're here.”

“Can we leave things for them?” Pansy asked, wiping her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “If you insist, but only if it's something small that isn't going to get in the way. The hospital ward is getting rather busy.”

They nodded.

“I have a book of Muggle fairy stories in my bag.” Harry suggested, “I think they'd both like that.”

Draco and Pansy nodded. Harry put his bag on the edge of Hermione's bed and began to dig through it. The book of Grimm's Tales was right at the bottom and it was only after he saw the slightly stained bottom of his school bag that he noticed something was missing.

“The diary is gone.” he whispered to Draco and Pansy.

Pansy shook her head, “I thought you gave it to your father?”

“No, I was going to but then I got distracted by him leaving. I haven't moved it since because every time I touch it, every time I even think of it, I being to doubt Hagrid and I couldn't bare it because I knew it wasn't true. I didn't know who to give it to.” Harry explained.

“Are you sure it's gone?” Draco asked. Madam Pomfrey was starting to glare at them to hurry them up.

Harry empted the whole bag but the diary was definitely gone. He repacked the bag quickly and they tucked the book of fairy tales between Hermione and Daphne before leaving and heading to the dorm.

“Where has your bag been?” Draco whispered as they walked down to the common room.

“With me. Or on the end of my bed when I’m sleeping. It barely ever leaves my side, especially with exams coming up.” Harry whispered back.

“Well then I think the heir has gotten it back, for whatever reason.” Pansy told them, “It means they must be a Slytherin; no one else could get into our rooms.”

“I think we'd already worked out it was a Slytherin.” Harry said, rolling his eyes and stepping into the common room.

He stopped and nearly walked straight out again. Lockhart stood, beaming in the middle of the room, he'd never wanted to smack someone so much in his life.

“Harry you've arrived!” Lockhart said beckoning him to a seat, “Got lost did you?” he asked patronisingly with a chuckle.

“No.” Draco said firmly, “Daphne Greengrass has been attacked, petrified. We were visiting her.”

The smiled on Lockhart's face faltered, “Well...please sit down.”

Harry, Draco and Pansy sat down; huddled with the other Slytherins. Tracy and her group were in the other corner sniggering at the latest news.

“Well then, I've got a list of rules for you all.” Lockhart beamed again, pretending he hadn't just heard the horrific news, “As you all know, I’m stepping in for head of Slytherin house, which is a first in Hogwarts history, because, as I’m sure you all know I’m not a Slytherin, I’m a Ravenclaw but enough about that. I am responsible for you all so I want you all to follow these rules to the letter.” He unwound a roll of parchment. “All students will be in the common room by six o'clock every evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities.”

There was silence across the common room. There wasn't even a complaint from the most harden Quidditch fans. They all sat, dumb-struck listening to Professor Lockhart. It seemed he was enjoying the attention as he spent a few moments straightening his burnt orange robes.

Harry still hadn't seen him wear the same robes twice, although he didn't miss the florescent pink ones he wore for the disastrous valentine's day. He rolled up the parchment he'd been reading from and looked over the room.

“Any questions?” He asked.

Slowly a few hands were raised.

“Are they going to shut the school?” Sally asked.

Lockhart looked uneasy, “I don't know. But if these attacks don't stop, if they don't find the culprit I think they'll have to.” he coughed, “But don't worry. I already think I know who it is. They slipped up this time. I’m to smart for any of them!” he laughed, “Don't you worry you're pretty little head Miss Mary.”

“Maria.” Sally glared at him.

  
“So sorry Miss Maria.” Lockhart gave her a beaming smile that made Harry want to throw up.

Lockhart looked over the room and nodded, “Right well, I'd best be off. Lots to do.”

He gave them a small bow and left the room. It was silent for a few moments before the room burst into whispers.

“It's someone from every house now.”

“A couple aren't even muggle born.”

“Why would a Slytherin attack another Slytherin?”

“The Greengrass family are part of the sacred twenty-eight, is no one safe?”

Harry sat feeling empty and confused at what was going on. Everything seemed to have happened so quickly. He pinched himself hard, leaving a bruise on his arm, to check he hadn't dossed off and was still waiting in the Quidditch stands.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

He tossed and turned that night. Crabbe and Goyle slept peacefully, seemingly uncaring about the days events. Just past midnight he gave up and went down to the common room. Draco and Pansy were sitting curled up on the sofa staring into the fire.

“Couldn't sleep either?” Harry asked, curling up on the other side of Pansy.

“I couldn't stop looking over at her empty bed.” Pansy whispered.

“I think we should go see Hagrid.” Draco said, “We have to at least ask him.”

Harry nodded.

“We're not allowed out the common room.” Pansy pointed out, “And the corridors are going to be filled with teachers.”

“I'll go get the cloak.” Harry said then. He went quickly and quietly back to the dorm. Crabbe and Goyle slept like large logs, possibly too stupid to realise the danger. Blaise however was tossing and turning. It had been a shock to many of them that a Slytherin had been attacked as everyone thought the house would be safe. Daphne wasn't even a half-blood, her family had been magical for further back than her family tree went.

Harry grabbed the cloak from his trunk and went back downstairs. They tucked it around the three of them and tiptoed out the door. As they had expected the hallways had never seen so much night time activity.

Teachers, the head boy and girl, prefects and ghosts were all patrolling the corridors. Even though Harry, Draco and Pansy were invisible under the cloak they could still be bumped into and they had a hard time dodging everyone.

The three of them let out a collective sigh of relief when they finally reached the large oak doors and slipped out into the cool night air.

It was then a much simpler journey to Hagrid's hut. They were pleased to see the lights were still lit and Harry pulled the cloak off, knocking on the door.

It swung open, Hagrid glared at them pointing a large crossbow out the door.

“Oh.” he sighed, lowering the weapon, “It's jus' you three.”

He stepped aside and let them in. It looked like he'd been crying.

“Wan' some tea?” he asked, he moved around the hut, dropping the tea pot, nearly putting the fire out when he spilt the water and forgetting to put any tea in the cups of boiling water he passed them.

“Hagrid are you all right?” Pansy asked, pulling on Hagrid's arm to make him sit down.

He shook his shaggy head, “Jus'...never mind.” he gave a weak smile.

“Did you hear about what happened?” Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded, “Aye. Hermione is a good friend. And Daphne is a great lass. You mus' be missin' 'em.” he wiped away a few tears.

There was a loud knock on the door. Harry, Pansy and Draco jumping at the sound.

“Quick. Under the cloak.” Hagrid whispered, throwing it at them.

The three students moved into the corner behind the table and crouched under the table together, hardly daring to breath.

Hagrid picked up the crossbow and wrenched open the door.

“ 'Ello.” he said gravely, stepping back.

They watched as Dumbledore entered the hut followed by a strange looking man in a purple bowler hat.

“Is that?...” Harry whispered.

Draco nodded, “Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic.” he said as quietly as he could, “No idea why he'd be here.”

Pansy shushed them both.

“Minister.” Hagrid said gruffly and sat down.

“Hello Hagrid,” Fudge said in strangely clipped words, “Bad business, very, very bad. The ministry has had to act.”

“Minster...please...I never...never...Professor Dumbledore! Please!” Hagrid pleaded looking horrified.

“I would like it said, and put on record, that Hagrid has my every trust.” Dumbledore said calmly.

“Of course Hagrid, I completely understand, but we have to do _something_.” Fudge said, “The school governors have been in touch, we have to act before anyone else is hurt.”

“It weren't me.” Hagrid said loudly.

“Once again Cornelius, Hagrid has my every confidence.” Dumbledore stated strongly, his blue eyes alive with fire.

“Please, please remain calm Hagrid.” Fudge said straightening his hat, “If you are not to blame, then you will be back here in no time, I promise and with the ministry's apology...”

“Go? Go where?” Hagrid said standing up suddenly, “Not to Azkaban prison?! I ain't done nothin' wrong!”

Harry fought the urge to burst out from under the cloak and defend Hagrid, who was looking more and more like he was going to faint as the seconds passed.

There was another knock on the door. Dumbledore opened it and in swept a surprisingly well looking Bellatrix.

“Good evening Albus.” She smiled, “I'm so glad that I caught you.”

“Wha' you doin' in my 'ouse?” Hagrid spat at her, looking rather awkward.

Bellatrix swept over to him and shook his hand briefly. She had the uncanny ability to flirt with anyone when she set her mind to it.

“Forgive me Hagrid,” She purred as he pulled his hand away in disgust and embarrassment, “I will be gone as soon as I can. I've just popped into the castle and was told the headmaster was down here with you.” she turned away and sat down.

She took her time taking off her soft leather gloves; looking completely out of place dressed so fine in the homely hut as everyone watched her.

“I was just here to give the headmaster this.” Bellatrix pulled out a roll of parchment and handed it to Dumbledore.

His calm manner faltered for a second as he read over it.

“We feel it would be, better that another teacher took over at the school as head.” Bellatrix said smoothly, “All these attacks, and you've done nothing. Wouldn't it be terrible if someone died? You'll find all thirteen signatures are there. We all agree; the students must be protected.”

“You can't ge' rid o' Dumbledore! He's the only thin' keepin' the kids safe!” Hagrid bellowed.

“Well, clearly not all of the children safe. I have children of my own coming next year and I would never let them be somewhere they are unsafe, with improper care. We've all enjoyed your personal brand of teaching, but it's time for someone else to have a go.” Bellatrix said softly.

“Your Grace, if it is the governors wish that I leave, then I will leave. But I will never be truly gone, until the last person loyal to me has also, left, the castle.” Dumbledore said, shooting a look towards the three invisible children.

Bellatrix gave a sly smile and stood up, carefully putting her gloves back on to leave, “Quite Professor, no one is _truly_ gone until those who are loyal have also left this world.” She gazed into his eyes before sweeping out the hut, “Are you coming minister?”

Fudge who seemed to have been entranced by Bellatrix's presence snapped back to reality and shook his head, “Yes of course. Come along Hagrid, lets not make a scene.”

Hagrid looked around the hut, almost looking around for another way out before his shoulders sagged in defeat, “Well all I’m goin' to say is anyone wants the truth all they 'ave to do is follow the spiders. Yep that'll set 'em straigh'. And someone's gonna have to feed Fang while I'm gone.”

Hagrid pulled on his large moleskin overcoat and left the house with Dumbledore and Fudge. Pansy, Draco and Harry left it a few minutes, making sure they were gone, before pulling off the cloak.

“So that's three teachers gone.” Pansy said, still staring at the door, “They wont have anyone left to teach at this rate.”

“Yep. I don't know who we'd go to with a problem now.” Harry sighed, “I think we're going to have to 'follow the spiders'.”

Draco scrunched up his face, “Do we have to? I can't see it ending well.”

Pansy let out a burst of laughter and rested her head on his shoulder. They gave Fang some fuss before heading back to the castle and trying to get some sleep.

The next day it was all over the school, Dumbledore had left and Hagrid arrested! Professor Lockhart was going on and on about how he had always suspected Hagrid and he wished he's had a chance to confront him.

After only a few days it became apparent that it wasn't just Daphne and Hermione they'd lost from their group. Neville found it impossible to talk to them. In classes seats had been moved so the houses were apart, not that anyone was allowed to talk any more anyway, and they every time he so much as looked at him another Gryffindor would jump in the middle of them, glaring until either Harry or Neville gave up.

Harry was still strongly suspected as the culprit; either working with Hagrid or alone and framing Hagrid. When the subject of Daphne was pointed out it was often said she wasn't in the hospital wing but gone home, or she was an accident or more likely Harry and her had had a disagreement, everyone knew he'd sent Hermione away after all.

The hospital wing was closed off. No one was allowed to visit. Madam Pomfrey guarded the door like a dragon keeping everyone out, fearing that whoever attacked them in the first place would return to finish the job.

It was quickly heading for midsummer when Harry, Pansy and Draco were feeding Fang who was missing Hagrid greatly. For over three weeks they'd been trying to 'follow the spiders' but every spider in the castle had seemed to have left, and then Pansy saw it.

“Look!” She said smacking Draco's arm.

“Oww.” He said rubbing the spot and glaring at her, “What?”

“Look.” she said pointing to three or four tiny spiders climbing out of Hagrid's window. The three of them jumped up, followed by Fang and looked outside. They followed the spiders to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

“We can't go any further.” Draco said pulling Harry back.

“We might not see any more spiders for another three weeks! Think who else might have been attacked. It might be us!” Pansy pointed out, “We can't wait!”

“It's nearly six.” Harry pointed out, “Lockhart will be down here any minute, hurrying us to the common room. We'll come back tonight, under the cloak.”

Pansy and Draco nodded in agreement and they headed back to Hagrid's hut. They shut Fang inside promising to come back later. His howls and scratches at the door never got any easier for them to walk away from.

Halfway back to the castle they were met by Professor Lockhart, an annoying grin on his face. Every other teacher looked even grimmer than normal but Lockhart seemed to be on cloud nine.

“You three are late again. Using the fame card to get special treatment again huh Harry!” he chuckled to himself.

Harry bit his tongue and said nothing.

“Why do you all look so glum?” Lockhart pressed, “All the danger is passed!”

“And how are you sure?” Pansy snapped, fed up of his never ending cheerfulness while her oldest, best friend was lying petrified in the hospital wing.

“My dear girl! The minister wouldn't have arrested Hagrid if he wasn't sure! No no no, he must have been one hundred percent sure that Hagrid was as guilty as sin.” Lockhart shook his head.

“Hagrid wouldn't hurt anyone.” Harry said firmly.

“My dear boy I think I know a touch more about the criminal's arrest than you do.” Lockhart said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry, Pansy and Draco forced smiles onto their faces, they couldn't let anyone know that they'd been there or the cloak would be confiscated in a second and right now they needed it.

Harry spent the evening playing chess and sitting on the invisibility cloak. The common room was always busy at the moment what with them all being stuck inside for the evening, every evening. It was also leading to people going to bed later and later. It was passed midnight by the time the common room had emptied and they were able to once again slip out under the cloak.

The corridor was busier tonight than it was last time and there were several moments Harry was sure that they were about to be caught but, somehow, they made it to the front door and into the nights air.

They went to Hagrid's before taking off the invisibility cloak and placing it carefully on the table. Fang went nuts, barking loud enough to wake the whole castle but they managed to calm him down quickly before anyone came to investigate the noise.

“Yes...yes, hello. Dumb dog.” Pansy said clipping on his collar and lead, “Figure it would be best to take him with us. He goes into the forest with Hagrid all the time.”

Harry and Draco nodded. Now they were here, going into a dark, monster filled forest, in the middle of the night, alone, seemed like a terrible idea.

They wondered along the edge of the forest until they found a single, small spider, scuttling over a twig.

“Right then.” Harry said taking a deep breath, “Off we go.”

The three of them flicked their wands, giving them a small amount of light coming from each wand. The forest was so dark and their wands only let out a little light so they could only just see the spider, which they followed quickly into the forest.

“Follow the Spider-ry road, Follow the Spider-ry road, Follow, Follow...” Harry sung, unable to bare the silence pressing down on the three children.

After an hour or so the spider left the path.

“Hagrid always told us not to leave the path.” Draco said.

“We've come this far.” Pansy said stubbornly.

Harry nodded and with a brave footstep, left the path.

They'd never been in this part of the forest. The trees pressed in closely on either side letting in no light and there was the odd rustling noise that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

All of a sudden he found himself grabbed tightly around the middle and flipped upside down. He would have screamed if the pair of legs crushing his chest would let enough air into his lungs to do so.

Harry looked down to see a giant spider, easily the size of a horse, clutching him with it's two front legs. It's large pincers snapping just below Harry's feet. He could see Pansy and Draco had also been grabbed. Pansy was thrashing around trying to smack the spider that had her upside down by her ankles. Fang was whining and had clearly also been grabbed.

Harry was panicked to keep track of how much time he was in the spiders grasp, all he knew was there were more spiders ranging in size from large cat to large horse, joining them as they were carried along.

Harry closed his eyes as they burst into a clearing, the moonlight shinning down on them. He felt himself be dropped onto a sticky web like structure, that bounced up and down when he tried to stand.

There was movement just in front of them and their breath caught in their throats. A huge spider was moving slightly. It was the size of an elephant, it's long legs shifted round heaving it's large grey back away from Harry, Draco and Daphne.

“Aragog!” The spider who'd been carrying Harry spoke, it sounded rather strange with the clicking of its pincers over the top.

“What is it?” The huge spider replied lazily, “I was asleep.”

“Strangers.” another spider spoke.

“Just kill them.” Aragog said.

  
The spiders rushed forward.

“Wait!” Draco ordered, slowly standing up and finding his balance, “We're friends of Hagrid.”

The spiders stopped moving and Aragog slowly turned around. His eyes were a glazed over white; he was clearly blind.

“Hagrid?” Aragog said, “Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before, why has he sent you?”

“He's in danger. They've taken him away, to prison; a horrible prison. They think he's responsible for the attacks at the school.” Harry told them, his voice far stronger than he felt.

There was a rattle of angry pincers.

“Hagrid has never hurt anyone!” Aragog said loudly, “He is a truly good soul and my friend.”

“So it wasn't you who killed the girl?” Pansy asked.

Aragog shook his huge head, “No. I never hurt anyone in the castle; against my nature, but out of respect for Hagrid. I never even saw any part of the castle apart from the wardrobe that I was kept in. I came from a distant land in the pocket of a traveller, Hagrid hatched me from an egg and cared for me. The girl was killed in a bathroom, I never even saw her.” he sounded like ever word was a great effort for him to make.

Harry, Draco and Pansy looked at each other and sighed.

“Moaning Myrtle.” Harry said, the other two nodded in agreement.

“Do you know what killed her?” Draco asked.

There was another loud rattle of pincers.

“We do not speak of it!” Aragog boomed, “It is our enemy. A creature so old and feared it is not even named.”

“We understand. Is there anything else you know? Please; Hagrid's life might depend on it.” Harry pleaded.

Aragog slowly clicked his pincers in concern, “Hagrid is good. He cared for me for so long. Even found me a wife, Mosag, when the time came and see how our family has grown, all from Hagrid's goodness.”

Harry, Draco and Pansy looked around, hundreds of spiders were slowly pushing closer, leaving them all feeling rather claustrophobic.

“But I know nothing more.” Aragog said, “I am sorry friends of Hargid.”

“Don't be, you've been a great help.” Pansy said nervously.

“I'm sorry.” Aragog repeated, “My children do not attack Hagrid on my instruction but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wonders so willingly into our hollow.”

Harry, Draco and Pansy didn't hesitate but pulled their wands and pointed them at Aragog.

“Hurt us and we'll kill you.” Pansy shouted, “We wont make it out but neither will you!”

The advancing wall of spiders stopped. Fang was cowering at Pansy's legs making her shake on the unstable ground.

“Leave.” a voice hissed from behind them.

Harry looked around, the spiders weren't moving forward but they weren't letting them go either. He looked down and used his wand to cut a gap in the webbing. Draco jumped down to the small space between the spiders home and the forest floor, helping Pansy and Fang down. Harry followed, not taking his wand off Aragog until he was well out of sight.

They ran as fast as they could threw the forest until they were somewhere they recognised and back on the path. Pausing to catch their breath, they lent against the nearby trees and breathed deeply.

  
Pansy turned and threw up wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve, “Follow the spiders!? If Hagrid ever gets out of prison I’m going to kill him.”

“I honestly...I mean we went down, chess and potions but...that...” Draco said as white as a sheet.

Harry had slid down the tree and was stroking Fang to calm himself, “I don't think he thought they'd hurt someone who was a friend of his, clearly he was wrong.”

“It's not exactly the first time he's thought monsters were friendly, fluffy bunny rabbits!” Pansy agreed.

They made their way slowly out the rest of the forest, all three of them nursing painful stitches in their sides. Fang saw where he was and ran into the hut, curling up under his blanket, in his basket, where no evil giant spiders could get him. Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak and gave Fang some more fuss.

“At least we know something now, well we know that Myrtle knows something.” Pansy pointed out, “How we're going to get to her with the castle on lock down is another story.”

Harry, Draco and Pansy tucked themselves back under the invisibility cloak and made their way back to the castle, they slept in the common room that night, not wanting to be separated while dreaming of giant spiders.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

They woke the next morning when Sally patted them kindly on the shoulder.

“I thought you might want to get sorted before people begin to wake.” She suggested with a gentle smile.

They were more than grateful of the wake up call when the next person down to the main common room was Tracy Davis, dragging a rather tired looking Millicent behind her.

“Well someone's studying hard.” Tracy sniffed.

They ignored her and stuck their noses back in their books. They were trying to read through them, exams were in less than a week but they just wanted to talk to Myrtle and couldn't concentrated on the text books.

It was after Charms, being lead down the corridor by Flitwick that they tried to slip away. Flitwick was distracted by Lockhart who was yet again bragging about how he had personally fixed the whole situation and all this nonsense, taking the students everywhere was a waste of teachers precious time.

Harry, Pansy and Draco made their way to the back of the crowd and quietly walked down the next corridor.

“It's a couple of corridors away the bathroom.” Pansy whispered, “Not far but we'll have to be quick.”

They were nearly there when McGonagall saw them.

  
“What on earth are you three doing down here? Second year Slytherins should be in History of Magic.” She said briskly.

“We were going to try and see Daphne and Hermione.” Draco said quickly.

Professor McGonagall's face softened, “I'm so sorry, of course. Tell Madam Pomfrey that I sent you and you are to be allowed into see your friends. It's easy to forget, that those who are friends with those poor souls who have been attacked, suffer the most.” She took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

Harry, Draco and Pansy looked gratefully at her and turned to walk towards the hospital wing. They did think about going back and trying to reach Myrtle again but they'd only get into trouble if they didn't report in to Madam Pomfrey and it would be wonderful to see Hermione and Daphne again.

They knocked on the door and waited. Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out the door, opening it as small as possible.

“You can't come in. I've told you this!” She said with a loud huff.

“Sorry, Professor McGonagall said we could come. We're really missing our friends.” Pansy said as nicely as possible.

Madam Pomfrey looked over them and huffed loudly, “Well I suppose you'll have to come in then. Not that they even know you're here.”

Harry, Pansy and Draco walked over to the pair of beds where Hermione and Daphne were lying, the book still between them. Madam Pomfrey been unable to get their hands apart and didn't want to hurt them, so it was best to leave them joined together.

Harry sat on one side, Draco and Pansy on the other. It was difficult. They wanted to make it all better but Daphne and Hermione might of well not have been in the room. They'd only been five minutes when they stood to leave.

“What's that?” Harry said pointing at their joined hands.

“What are you talking about Harry?” Draco asked, “You knew they were holding hands.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Not that. Keep a look out.” He told them. Harry carefully climbed over Daphne and reached carefully between their clasped hands. With great difficulty he managed to prise out the bit of paper they had clutched between them.

Harry climbed back down, apologising for his knee landing on Hermione's chest.

“I saw the gold lettering catch the light.” Harry told them.

“What is it?” Pansy asked, moving to stand next to him.

Harry looked over the slightly torn paper, “It's a page from a book, an old book a very old book. I can't imagine Hermione or Daphne ruining a book. Look Hermione's written on it. _Pipes._ ”

Harry showed them the page and read it out,

“ _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched under a toad. Its methods of killing are wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.”_

“This all makes sense.” Harry muttered, “Daphne or Hermione must have figured it out.”

“Not all makes sense.” Draco pointed out, “Firstly no one is dead.”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed.

  
“Because no one has looked at it, not directly at least.” Pansy said, more loudly than she had meant to, “Think about it, Colin had his camera you said, Justin saw it through Nearly headless Nick, yes Nick must have looked directly but he's already dead, so he can't die again. Hermione and Daphne must have been using the mirror to look round corners. That's why they had it and told the other girl. Mrs Norris… there was water on the floor that day. She only saw the reflection.”

“So as long as everyone goes around wearing glasses we'll all just be petrified rather than killed.” Harry said with an attempt at humour that failed.

“And they even told us how it's getting around. It's in the pipes.” Pansy said shaking her head.

  
“Yes. And I can hear it because it's a snake and I’m a parslemouth. Spiders flee from it and someone killed all Hagrid's cockerels. It's certainly lived a while, it must be huge by now.” Harry sighed.

“We have to tell someone. This could save people. Stop them from shutting down the school.” Draco said, “We have an idea of where to find the chamber and what's in it.”

Harry and Pansy nodded.

“Just one problem, who do we tell?” Pansy asked.

“Everyone.” Harry shrugged, “Class ends in just over ten minutes so we'll just go to the staff-room and wait. Then we can tell everyone at once. Someone will listen surely.”

They left the hospital wing, thanking Madam Pomfrey for letting them visit, getting a small smile and nod in return, and hurried to the staffroom. It was eerily empty with all the teachers either in class or patrolling the corridors. They were waiting for the bell to ring when McGonagall's voice magically filled the room.

“All students report immediately to their house dormitories at once, all teaches to the staffroom immediately. Thank you.”

“What do you think has happened?” Draco asked, “Another attack?”

Harry nodded, “I think the question is do we go back to the dorm?”

“No.” Pansy and Draco said together.

Harry smirked, “Yep glad I’m not the only one who thought that.” He looked around, “Look in here.”

They squashed themselves into a strange wardrobe that was filled with the teachers cloaks and spare robes.

“There really isn't room for all three of us in here.” Draco hissed, trying not to stand on Pansy's foot.

Harry shushed him and they listened as the door of the staffroom opened and people began to come in, talking in low mumbles. At last Professor McGonagall arrived, looking worried and stressed.

“I'm glad you're all here. I'm afraid there has been another attack. And a child has been taken, into the chamber.” She said solemnly.

Flitwick squealed and Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth.

  
“Can you be sure?” Sprout asked.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat awkwardly, “Yes. The heir has left another message, under the first one. _Her bones will lie in the Chamber forever._ And a student is missing.”

“Who?” Flitwick croaked.

“Ginny Weasley.” Professor McGonagall said, her voice cracking.

Madam Hooch slumped into a chair and clutched at her chest.

“This is the end of Hogwarts, even Dumbledore wont be able to save it. He always said we couldn't, we mustn't, put the students at risk. I’m going to contact the parents tonight and everyone is to inform their students that they will be going home first thing tomorrow morning.” McGonagall sighed.

The door flew open and Lockhart walked in grinning, “So sorry, got caught up. Have I missed anything?”

“Why yes.” Madam Hooch hissed, “Lockhart it's your moment to shine. Wasn't it just earlier today that you were saying you know exactly where the Chamber of Secrets is?”

“And that you knew what the monster is and how to stop it?” Flitwick joined in.

Lockhart went pale, “Did I say that? I don't remember.” he gave out a forced chuckle.

“Yes you did.” Professor McGonagall said strongly, “You said if you'd been given free reign none of this would have happened.”

“Now maybe you miss understood me… I… I” Lockhart said now turning rather green.

“Not at all. Tonight you will have free reign as you so wanted. Save the girl, kill the monster and save the entire school. It shouldn't be an issue for a man with your… considerable talents.” McGonagall said stiffly.

“Right...well...I'd...I'd best go...prepare...get ready.” Lockhart said leaving the room in rather a hurry.

“Well that's got rid of him at least.” McGonagall said, “Madam Hooch would you mind informing the Slytherins they need to pack and prepare to go home, and that they will not be returning.”

Madam Hooch nodded, “Of course Minerva.”

The staffroom quickly emptied as the teachers went about their business. Harry, Draco and Pansy waiting until they were sure everyone had gone before leaving the staffroom quickly and ducking into an empty classroom.

“What do we do?” Harry asked, “Ginny is sweet, she'd never hurt anyone.”

“Maybe we could go to Lockhart and tell him what we know. He's a pain in the ass sure but according to his books he's done a lot of good. Maybe he really can save her.” Pansy said shrugging her shoulders.

Draco nodded, “Honestly at this point I don't think we've got a choice.”

“You three!”

They jumped, the Bloody Barron swept into the room through the door,

“I thought I heard voices. Get to the common room now.” he ordered crossly.

The three students nodded and left the room, they didn't have a choice but to go to the common room with the Bloody Barron following them. Unfortunately someone else wasn't in their dorms.

“Potter!” a nearly hysterical voice shouted at them.

Harry turned around to see Ron charging up towards him. Ron slammed him into the wall.

  
“Get off him!” Draco shouted pulling at his arm, Pansy pulling on the other side but Ron was a lot stronger than he looked.

“Where's my sister?!” Ron yelled, tears running down his face.

Harry managed to get his hands free enough to shove Ron away, he fell to the floor and wiped his nose with the already coated back of his sleeve.

“Just let her go!” Ron spat, “She's never done anything to hurt you! She worshipped you!”

“What is all this?” Professor McGonagall said coming round the corner, looking disgusted with the scene before her, “Get to your common rooms at once! Ten points from each of you.”

“I was trying to force him to give Ginny back! She's only eleven! And he took her! He's going to kill her!” Ron cried.

“I do not believe that Mr Potter had anything to do with what has happened to Miss Weasley, or any of the other students.” McGonagall said choking back the tears, “Now please go back to where you are safe.”

Harry, Draco and Pansy took the chance to leave while Ron couldn't attack them again, he was still arguing with Professor McGonagall. The common room was quiet, an air of fear and distrust covering them all.

“Did you hear?” Howard Nightshade asked, as they came into the room, “The school is being closed.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah someone has been taken.” he didn't want to say Ginny's name, as if people didn't suspect him enough already, it had to be the cute little first year Gryffindor that Harry had been seen talking to all year.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

They waited hours in the common room, the clocks ticking loudly. People came and went in sullen silence, no one willing to really talk. Tracy came down towards ten and tried to brag about how brilliant it was a blood-traitor had been taken. She didn't get any support apart from Millicent who joked along and Crabbe and Goyle who sat behind them nodding along, eyes glazed over.

They didn't get much response so Tracy stomped upstairs again loudly saying she needed time to finish packing her third trunk.

“I can't keep just sitting here.” Harry said staring at the clock.

“We should go tell Lockhart.” Pansy said, “I don't like the man but if he's going to try and save Ginny we have to at least tell him where we think she is and what's down there. It might make all the difference.”

Draco, Pansy and Harry stood up and quietly left the dormitory, no one stopped them. Everyone was to wrapped up in there own heads for them to even notice the three students leaving the common room.

The last few times they'd been out it had been busier than they'd ever seen it; now it was empty. Even the paintings were empty of life.

“It's so quiet.” Pansy said, trying to brake the silence threatening to deafen them.

It didn't take them long to get to Professor Lockhart's office with not even a ghost to run into. Harry knocked on the door and waited. They could hear bangs and crashing inside, it sounded very much like someone was trying to rearrange the office.

“Go away… I'm busy!” Lockhart called from inside the office.

Harry, Draco and Pansy looked at one another, Pansy stepped forward and knocked again more loudly.

Lockhart poked his nose out the door looking flustered, “Really not a great time chaps.” He gave them half a smile.

“We need to talk to you.” Pansy said trying to push the door open. Lockhart had it firmly in his grasp though.

“Really it's not the best time.” he gave a small laugh.

“It's about the Chamber of Secrets.” Harry insisted.

Lockhart looked over their three desperate faces and sighed, “Well...I… I suppose...you'd best come in then.”

Harry, Draco and Pansy walked into the office and looked around, mouths open. The walls had been stripped bare, the pictures stuffed into a box on Lockhart's empty desk. Two large trunks were open on the desk, one filled with books the other with a rainbow of different coloured robes.

“Are you going somewhere?” Draco demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

Lockhart looked at the cases and gave a nervous laugh, “Yes well… very unfortunate but I’ve got an urgent case...call… an urgent call about an urgent case...haha… unfortunately I must go.”

“What about Ginny!?” Harry snapped, “You're just going to leave?”

“Not by choice my boy, not by choice!” Lockhart protested, “As I said _have_ to go. Completely unavoidable you understand. Give my deepest sympathies to her family.”

“You're a coward!” Pansy spat, “I can't believe that you'd just leave! Your books?!”

“Stupid girl!” Lockhart shouted at her, making them all jump, “My books wouldn't sell half, a quarter as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things! No one wants to think about an ugly old American Warlock, even though he did save the entire village from that werewolf! He had no dress sense at all, he'd look horrific on the cover. And the witch who got rid of the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin! She was horrible to look at!” he rolled his eyes and went back to packing.

“So you did nothing?” Harry said shaking his head, “Everything you wrote was a lie? You know what, it doesn't matter. You tricked people, good for you, but you are still the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, you should still be trying to save her not running away! You have a responsibility!”

Lockhart ignored him and folded some deep purple coloured robes, slamming the case shut.

“Lets just go Harry.” Draco smirked, “Coward can't do anything. He's useless.”

Lockhart slammed the second case shut and paused, “Well actually there was one thing I am _very_ good at.” he spun round, his wand pointed at Draco, who was in the middle of the three students, “Memory charms, can't have the people who actually did these things blabbing. It also means I'm going to have to deal with you three. Can't have you going around telling everyone...I'd never sell another book.”

“Expelliarmus!” the three of them shouted at once, Lockhart flew over the desk, crashing into his chair on the other side; his wand shattering from the impact of the three spells at once. Lockhart looked up shocked.

“Really shouldn't have let Dad show us that one.” Harry said, not lowering his wand, “We're quick learners.”

Lockhart looked at the three wands pointing at him and sighed loudly, “Well what do you want me to do? I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is.” he whined, looking like he was about to cry.

“Stand up. You're coming with us.” Draco said harshly.

Lockhart stood and moved round the desk.

“We'll go to Myrtle and ask her if she knows anything.” Pansy whispered as they marched Lockhart down the hall.

It was empty and quiet in the hallway, so Draco knocked on the bathroom door, trying to keep on Myrtle's good side. There was no answer but Draco pushed the door open anyway and they forced Lockhart inside.

“I was hoping we'd meet a teacher in the corridor.” He chuckled looking back at the door.

“No.” Pansy smiled sweetly, “They were leaving the corridors empty remember, so you could do your wonderful work without interference.”

Lockhart turned even paler than he was before and gulped.

“What do you want?” Myrtle snapped coming out of her toilet, “Oh hello Harry.”

Harry had never seen a ghost blush before and he didn't really want to see it again after Myrtle's cheeks turned a dull silver.

“We...we were wondering, hoping actually, that you could tell us about how you died.” Harry smiled, ready for her to explode in anger at him.

Instead Myrtle swelled with pride like it was the first complaint she'd ever gotten,

“Oh! Well it was awful! It happened right here!” she beamed, sitting on the top of one of the toilet doors, “I had been in here crying because stupid Olive Hornby had been teasing me again, about my glasses. I heard someone come in and they said something funny. It must have been in another language I think because I didn't understand it, anyway that wasn't what confused me. It was a boy's voice!” Myrtle exclaimed.

Harry, Pansy and Draco nodded along enthusiastically and looked shocked at the idea of a boy in the girls bathroom.

“That's terrible!” Harry said, realising the irony of him being there but thought it best not to mention that.

“Yes it is!” Myrtle beamed, “Anyway I went out to tell them to go away and then that was it! I was dead. I remember feeling all light and funny. Then, when I realised what had happened, I was just happy because I could haunt Olive and get back at her for being so mean.”

“Do you remember anything else?” Pansy asked, “Any little thing might help us.”

“Just a pair of ugly yellow eyes. Over their by that sink.” She pointed to a sink opposite her toilet.

Pansy smiled in thanks and left Harry chatting to Myrtle trying to get more information. Pansy looked over the tap, examining it for any small detail that was 'off' and saw a small snake engraved on the side. She traced it with her finger before trying to turn on the tap.

“That's never worked.” Myrtle said floating over, “Even while I was in school all the older girls said it never worked.”

“This is it then.” Harry said looking at the snake, “It has to be.”

“Well. Very well done!” Lockhart gave an awkward smile, “You'll all get top marks from me. I’ll just...”

“Try it!” Draco snapped, “Now sit down and shut up!”

“Master Malfoy.” Pansy smirked, pretending to be shocked, “Just wait till your father hears about this! Such language!”

Harry was concentrating on the snake shape, “I think we all know how to get in there from here. Trouble is I've only ever spoken Parseltongue when speaking to a real snake.” he squinted his eyes, “Open up.”

“English, sorry.” Draco shrugged, keeping an eye on Lockhart who was trying to edge, slowly towards the door.

Harry opened his mouth again and a set of low hisses came out. They stepped back as the sink began to move and slid away soundlessly until it was completely removed from view, leaving a large pipe visible in it's place.

“Well it's never done that before.” Myrtle remarked looking down, “You could fit a person down there.”

Pansy, Draco and Harry looked solemnly between each other.

“I think that's the idea.” Harry sighed, “Thank you for your help Myrtle.”

“Right then. I think I’d best go. Don't need me know.” Lockhart smiled.

They turned to point their wands at him again.

“You can go first.” Harry said signalling for him to move forward, “That way even if you die when you reach the bottom we'll have something soft and squidgy to land on.”

Lockhart turned paler than Harry thought was physically possible. Gilderoy Lockhart moved forward and tottered on the edge of the pipe.

“Well then...umm...I...umm.”

Pansy sighed loudly before giving him a shove. He gave a yelp as he flew down the hole but there was no crash at the end.

“Well then. This is it.” Harry said moving forward.

“No us first.” Draco said, “You're the only one who can get any further if there is something nasty down there.”

Harry opened his mouth to complain but shut it again and nodded. Draco carefully lowered himself into the pipe and slid down. Pansy followed a few moments later leaving Harry alone in the bathroom. His heart beat inside his chest as he sat down shaking.

He remembered how upset Ron was. What if it had been Danica down there, he'd want Ron to go down. He couldn't imagine living in a world were Danica was hurt, let alone killed and no one did anything to help.

With one final deep breath he let go of the pipe rim and pushed off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Sliding down the pipe wasn't unlike going down a long slide. A very long and slimy slide, that Harry didn't want to think about what he was sitting in.

He could see many other smaller pipes connecting to the one he was in ranging from finger sized to not much smaller than the pipe he was in. At last he reached the bottom with a thud and stood up. They were in a large tunnel, that lead off into the darkness in front of him.

“Is everyone all right?” Harry asked lighting his wand.

“We're OK.” Pansy said, her wand also lit.

“Yes, but look what the idiot did to my wand!” Draco spat.

Lockhart was cowering in the corner of the tunnel as Draco held up his wand. It was snapped in half, only joined by a few splinters of wood and the shining silver unicorn hair at it's centre.

“He landed on it!” Draco fumed, “He tried to take it off me while I was the only one here then the idiot fell and landed on it!”

“We've got two wands.” Harry said, “Don't worry, not sure how much use they're going to be anyway. You first!” he pointed to Lockhart who whimpered and refused to move.

Harry huffed loudly and pulled him to his feet, “Fine me first. Remember, any sign of movement close your eyes at once.”

Pansy and Draco nodded and took hold of Lockhart on either side and pulled him forward through the tunnel. Harry heard something crunch under foot and looked down.

“Bones.” he said, a lump in his throat, “Rats I think. At least mostly. Just be careful.”

They kept their ears open, listening for any noise that could spell death but nothing came, only the sound of their own footsteps and breathing echoing ghostly in the tunnel. Then up ahead there was the sign of giant coils.

“Eyes shut!” Draco ordered.

They clamped their eyes closed until they hurt, but there was no noise. Harry slowly opened one eye, the shape hadn't moved.

“Maybe it's asleep.” Pansy suggested moving forward slightly.

Harry moved forward and reached out a hand, “It's...it's just skin. A huge shedded snake's skin. The thing must be, at least, twenty foot long.” he looked at the skin stretching down the small side tunnels either side of the pipe they were walking through.

“It's huge.” Pansy said moving forward and running her hand over the rough scales, “And they were right, it's clearly using the pipes.”

“Well isn't this convenient!” Lockhart beamed.

Draco felt a sharp smack on his head and he fell backwards slightly letting out a moan of pain. Lockhart had grabbed Draco's wand as he fell and was pointing it between the three children.

“I'll take a bit of this back up to the castle, show the teachers. Tell them how I was to late to save the poor girl, how you three lost your minds at the sight of her young, broken, bleeding, mangled body lying in the filth! That I didn't take the body back because I had to save you three. Let someone from the ministry come down here to sort out the monster. Or I could say it was Potter who attacked you as he was really behind it all. Being a parselmouth he must be evil.” Lockhart let out an unhinged laugh, “I'll sort out the details later. Ladies first, say goodbye to your memories Miss Parkinson!” Lockhart beamed. He waved Draco's wand in a complex pattern and there was a huge explosion.

Harry felt himself be thrown backwards and crashed onto the floor as the ceiling in front of him caved in. He coughed as his mouth filled with dust and he struggled to catch his breath. Nothing was broken thankfully and he still had his wand.

“Draco! Pansy! Can you hear me?! Are you OK?!” Harry shouted. There was a few moments of quiet that seemed to last a lifetime before he heard Draco reply.

“I'm here. So is useless! He's even worse now you'll be happy to hear!” Draco shouted, Harry could hear the eye roll, “The spell backfired. He doesn't know who he is or anything! Is Pansy with you?”

Harry felt his panic rise, “No! Is she not with you!?”

“No.” Draco called back sounding just as panicked, “I...Harry you don't think?”

Harry looked at the large pile of rumble where Pansy had been standing, the spell had been aimed at her, and took a deep breath, the roof was cracked and he thought that another spell would bring the whole thing caving in burying them all for sure, “We need to clear some of this rubble. So I can get out.”

“Agreed. I don't have a wand, not that it would be a good idea to use one anyway. We'll have to do it by hand. I’ll try getting Lockhart to help.” Draco said.

“Who's Lockhart? Are they coming to see us?” Harry heard Lockhart's annoyingly happy voice ask, followed by a loud groan from Draco.

“I'm going to go on.” Harry said looking at the pipe leading away before him, “If I’m not back in an hour get help.”

“I'm not leaving!” Draco shouted.

“You have to. Pansy could be under all this and… and if I’m not back in an hour I’m likely to be… just get as much of this cleared as you can, so we can get back through when I get back.” Harry nodded to himself, “Wish me luck.”

“Harry...” Draco called, “Good luck.”

“Draco… I know it's not what you want to hear but… the box of stuff from James? Give it to Danica if I don't make it back.”

“Harry please be careful.” Draco called back, “I will though.” Harry had rarely heard so much emotion in his friends voice.

Harry nodded to himself, he could hear the sound of moving rocks and the mumbling of Draco trying to get Lockhart to be useful. He took several deep breaths before turning his back on the pile of rubble and heading off.

He continued along the dark corridor, it seemed painfully dark even with his wand lit. The cold stone pipes made the air freezing cold on his skin even though it was summer and the evenings were warm normally. There was moss and some sort of green sludge everywhere and Harry had to fight not to throw up from the rancid smell that filled the air.

It wasn't long before he came to another door, this time with two large intertwining snakes holding it shut. Their glittering emerald eyes seemed to dance in his wand light.

Harry had no trouble pretending they were real.

“Open.” he commanded, a strange hissing noise leaving his mouth.

The snakes slid away and the door swung open. Harry walked past the towering snake statues trying not to look at them because every time he did he could see them move in the corner of his eye.

Harry noticed that it was dry in here, and warmer. There was no moss or slime covering the paved stone floor and even the smell had left the air. This room was clearly better kept, patches of it scrubbed clean recently.

At the end of the huge room Harry saw a towering statue of an old wizard, his large square face, his beard nearly long enough to be tucked into his belt. He recognised the face as that of Salazar Slytherin.

And between the statues huge feet lay a small robed figure with a flash of red hair. Harry ran forward and knelt by Ginny. She was white as a sheet and frozen cold.

“Ginny wake up.” Harry told her, he waved his wand over he muttering a heating charm, he put his wand down but she was still as cold as ice, “Ginny! Ginny please wake up!”

She flopped around lifelessly as he gently shook her shoulders.

“She wont wake up.” A voice said behind Harry.

Harry spun round and saw Tom Riddle, not quite solid standing behind him, rolling Harry's wand between his fingers.

“Give me my wand please.” Harry asked, holding his hand out.

Riddle smirked, “As I said she wont wake up.”

“She's alive.” Harry shrugged, he stood up slowly, his hand still out.

“Not for long.”

Harry looked down and saw the diary at Ginny's feet, he let out a small laugh and shook his head, acting a lot braver than he felt, “I should have known. Mum always told me to stay away from things that can think without a brain.”

“Ah your dear mother.” Riddle smiled, “How is she? One of the few brave souls who walked away from Voldermort. And you the boy who lived. How I have wished to meet you.”

“Why?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes off his wand, “What are you? Ghost? Boggart?”

Riddle smiled and looked down as if controlling a laugh, “No. I’m not either of those things. I'm a memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years.”

“I was wondering why you looked so young.” Harry was wondering how he was able to stay so sarcastic with his heart hammering in his ears so loudly.

“Yes. I’m still my sixteen year old self.” Riddle smiled, “Join me Harry. You must find it strange, how similar we both are? Both Slytherin, possibly the only two Parslemouths in a hundred years to come to Hogwarts. With broken families. We even look a like. I can show you how to reach your full potential.”

“Why is that?” Harry asked, giving into his curiosity, “Why do we look alike?”

  
Riddle shrugged, “Random coincidence. I, like you, take after my father in looks, with my mothers eyes. I would think we were related but my father was a muggle, a nothing.” he said bitterly, “Join me Harry.”

“I'll pass thanks.” Harry gave a tight smile, “Don't really think we're that similar and never really been a 'follower'. As for being in the same house well I mean, Draco's bitchy Aunt Bellatrix was a Slytherin and I feel more connection to a pair of socks than her.”

Riddle smirked and raised his eye brows, “Now I have a question for you Harry Potter. How was it a boy of just a year old, with no extraordinary magical ability was able to defeat the great Lord Voldermort?”

Harry looked between the diary, Tom and Ginny. He wanted his wand back but there was no chance of that right now as Riddle had a tight grip on it.

“My mother.” Harry said with a shrug, “She was willing to die for me so I didn't.”

“Yes that would be a powerful counter-curse.” Riddle mused.

“Why do you care?” Harry asked, “Voldermort was after your time surely?” he had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

Riddle sneered, “Haven't you worked it out yet? You never trusted me after all. Even after I showed you my _brave_ and _heroic_ capturer of that fool Hagrid.”

Riddle turned around and used Harry's wand to write the words

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

In glowing, fiery letters in the air, he waved the wand over them with a dramatic flick and Harry watched as the letters rearranged themselves into new words.

_I am Lord Voldermort_

Harry dug his nails into his palms to stop himself saying something stupid. He needed to keep Riddle busy or he'd be fighting a giant snake with death vision and that was something he'd much rather put off for as long as possible.

“It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my closest friends only, of course. My stupid mother died when I was born, the only she ever gave me was my name and even that she ruined. The name of my useless grandfather and my filthy muggle father, who couldn't bare to even meet me because my mother was a witch! So I gave myself a new name, one I knew wizards everywhere would one day come to fear!”

“And where does little Ginny fit into all this?” Harry asked, “Voldermort is that pathetic now he can only attack little girls?”

Riddle laughed out loud at this. A cruel and heartless laugh, “Hardly. But that night I attacked you I was left so very weakened. Because of that I needed poor Ginny. Well, I needed someone disposable and stupid enough to use my diary. All year she's been pouring her heart and soul into that little book, _my_ diary.”

Harry shook his head, he didn't understand what Ginny had to do with any of this and his fear wasn't helping him think straight.

“ _Oh Tom my brothers are so mean. Oh Tom Harry is soooo cute but I don't feel I can talk to him. Oh Tom I’m so alone. Oh Tom you're my only friend!”_ Riddle whined mockingly, “It is really rather annoying to have to listen to the whining of a silly little girl. But it worked, little by little, me growing stronger and her growing weaker.”

Harry thought back to all the times over the year he'd seen Ginny pale and ill, when he told himself she was just home sick or had a cold; now he knew why.

Harry licked his lips and cleared his throat, the words refusing to come out, “Was it her? Who attacked everyone?”

“Oh yes.” Riddle grinned, “She didn't know of course, at least not to start with and she certainly couldn't stop herself. She killed all the chickens and attacked all those students. Poor little Ginny not so innocent really.”

“Sounds like you didn't give her a choice.” Harry spat.

“I let her remember enough so that she was crying when she was forced to write her own kidnap message.” Riddle whispered nastily, “Then she climbed down here and cried and cried and then she didn't have the strength to cry but I had the strength to escape that little book.”

“And all for nothing.” This time Harry was able to force out a laugh, “You couldn't kill anyone. Hell, not even the cat is dead and in a matter of hours the mandrakes will be stewed enough to bring everyone back. I was right, the great lord Voldermort can only attack first year girls and sort of win. You're a failure!”

Tom smiled nastily and Harry's fear grew even further, “Didn't I tell you? Killing muggle borns doesn't matter to me any more. No, in fact for several months now, my new target has been you! Lets see how the famous Harry Potter does this time! You will die here today and I will once again be the greatest sorcerer whoever lived!”

“You will never be!” Harry spat back, realising that Riddle had grown bored of talking and refusing to go down without a fight, “You don't even come close. Dumbledore is far greater than you for a start.”

Riddle laughed, but it was forced, Harry knew he'd struck a nerve, “Dumbledore has been driven from this school by the mere memory of me!”

“And yet you're still scared.” Harry said softly, “You never could face him, even at the hight of your power, you still made sure to stay well away from him.”

A strange song began to softly fill the room. It grew louder and louder until there was a flash of fire light and Fawks burst towards them, dropping something at Harry's feet and landing on his shoulder.

Riddle kicked the bit of fabric at Harry's feet and laughed, “So the great Dumbledore sends his champion a couple of great weapons! A songbird and the old school sorting hat. Well, lets see how you do against the last heir of Slytherin and his mighty beast!”

Riddle stepped forward and raised his hand to the huge stone statue, Harry could understand him but it was clear he was talking parsletongue.

“ _Speak to me, Slytherin! Greatest of the four houses!”_

Harry knew that talking definitely wasn't going to save him any more and looked around for something, anything that would help. Riddle still had his wand and Harry felt completely defenceless.

He watched in horror as the mouth of the huge statue opened up to show a huge cavern hidden away in the statue. Harry could see movement inside and looked down. He could hear a splash and low hissing coming towards him.

“ _Kill him!”_ Riddle ordered.

Harry crouched down and backed away. He didn't dare look, even as he heard thrashing and groans of pain. He could feel air being pushed past him and risked a look up. He saw Fawks's brilliant crimson and gold feathers flying around the Basilisk's huge head.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw trails of blood dripping from the Basilisk's once golden eyes.

Riddle looked furious, “Don't think the little bird can save you!” he spat, “My Basilisk can still smell you! You'll just die slower by his fangs. _Smell him! You can smell him!”_

Harry moved away, feeling far less afraid now that he could keep his eyes open and darted backwards and forward across the cavern as fast as he could as the Basilisk lunged wildly at him, crashing into walls and hissing in anger at not being able to catch him.

“ _Smell him out! Kill him!”_

Harry tripped, throwing out his arms to try and save himself, he crashed to the floor. He reached for his glasses and shoved them back on his nose. He could hear angry, wordless, hissing behind him and rolled over.

His fall had given the Basilisk time to pin point where he was, it towered over him, it's long sabre like teeth glinting in the strange green light. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the blow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Pansy opened her eyes and was smacked with the feeling of needing to throw up. Her head was pounding, she reached up her hand slowly and felt blood; a lot of blood. That would be the metallic she could smell.

“Harry! Draco!” She croaked, her throat filled with dust, she let out a painful cough and clutched at her ribs. There was no answer. She pulled herself into a sitting position, ignoring the throbbing pain all over her body. Thankfully nothing seemed broken; although her right leg was buried under a few bits of rubble.

Pansy leaned forward, gritting her teeth and pulled off the rubble. It was grazed and had a nasty looking gash stretching over three inches but she could wiggle her toes.

“Harry!” She cried as loudly as she could, “Draco! Are you there!?” her plea for help was greeted with silence.

The pain had subsided slightly now and the fogginess in her head was leaving. She'd already lost one shoe under the rubble so took the other one off as well. It was ruined and she'd be quieter and quicker in bare feet.

She also peeled off her tights which were very much worse for wear and used them to wipe away some of the blood that was covering her face and clumping in her hair.

She found her wand, undamaged, lying not far from where she woke up; gripping it tightly in her hand she moved forward. The tunnel was far smaller than the one they had been in and Pansy had to duck in places to get through.

She wondered where she was, under the lake somewhere she supposed. She could hear water sloshing above her and there was a faint smell of salt. Her wand provided a little more light and it was clearer than the strange green glow that seemed to fill the tunnels.

Pansy hardly dared to breath, closing her eyes at any sound or sign of movement. She was completely lost, no idea where she was going only that staying where she was wasn't an option. She stuck to the biggest tunnel hoping for a way out.

She paused. There were voices up a head, or strange hisses at least. She came to a large round door with a snake on it. She turned the light on her wand off, relying on the small amount of green light in the tunnel anyway.

“Alohomora” Pansy whispered, flicking her wand. Nothing happened, she didn't expect it to. She closed her eyes and tired to think, “ _Open_ ” she said mimicking the hisses Harry had made earlier, “O _pen!_ ” the snake's eyes flashed and the door swung open slightly.

Pansy smiled at her small triumph, she hadn't really expected it to work, and took several deep breaths before climbing through, wand pointed. She could see a young boy sixteen or seventeen standing shouting at the biggest snake she'd ever seen.

Then she saw Harry fall, tripping over a loose stone. The Basilisk loomed over him, fangs drawn back. Pansy raised her wand and did the first spell that came to mind.

“Expeliarmus!” She shouted with as much strength as she could find.

The Basilisk flopped to the side slightly and Harry took the chance to jump up and press against the wall, looking at where the spell had come from.

Relief flooded through him when he saw Pansy making her way quickly over to him. She looked injured but at least not buried under the caved in tunnel like he had feared.

“It can't see?” Pansy asked, seeing the Basilisk's ruined eyes.

“Fawks,” Harry said in explanation, diving to the side of another attack, “He pecked them out. Gives us a chance.”

“We need more than a chance, we need a weapon!” Pansy said firing off a few more spells at the snake, they had little affect.

Harry looked around and saw the hat. He didn't know what to do but there was nothing else to hope for.

“Check the hat!” Harry called.

Pansy dived down and grabbed it. It was empty, she jammed it on her head and thought hard, _“Help please help!”_

Nothing happened. Instead she was smacked in the back by the Basilisk's flying tail as it aimed for Harry. The hat flew off her head and she landed on the floor, the air leaving her suddenly.

Harry avoided the snakes bite and crawled over to the hat and put it on himself.

“ _Please, give us something! He's going to kill us!”_

Harry felt the hat tighten until it was painful. There was a heavy thunk on his head and he was very glad that it hadn't been Pansy, she didn't look like she could manage another knock to the head.

Harry pulled the hat off and reached inside, pulling out an emerald encrusted, sliver knife. It was a strange shape, sharp on one edge and without a hilt. The blade was covered in patterned lines and two small runes at the bottom.

Harry was still looking over the blade, not paying attention, when he felt the deep fang sink into his arm. He screamed out in pain grabbing wildly at the fang. It broke off in his hand and Harry fell to the floor.

  
“HARRY!” Pansy screamed seeing him fall.

She ran over and held onto Harry, pulling out the fang still dug into his shoulder. She pushed one hand into the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, while grabbing the knife with her other hand.

The Basilisk reared up again, ready to attack. Pansy waited until it lunged down and thrust the knife though the back of the Basilisk's mouth.

It let out a groan of pain and collapsed to the side with a loud crash.

“It's too late.” Riddle said gleefully, “The poison will still kill him. Ginny Weasley will be dead soon and I'll be fully alive and I could finish you off in my sleep!”

“Sorry who are you?!” Pansy demanded, drenched in Basilisk blood as well as her own and trying to keep Harry awake.

Riddle laughed, “Well...”  
  


“Actually I don't care.” Pansy snapped, Riddle's nostrils flared in anger but Pansy ignored the insults he proceed to throw at her.

Harry was struggling to keep awake. He felt the burning of the venom flooding through him and his brain growing foggy, all he wanted to do was give in to the exhaustion that was filling him.

Fawks swooped down and sat on Harry's lap, bowing his elegant head.

“Do you know what your pretty bird is doing Potter? He's crying! Even he knows it's useless! You're going to die down here. All three of you.” Riddle laughed nastily.

Harry leant against Pansy, not having the strength to hold himself up. If he was dying, it wasn't that bad though. His head was clearing and the pain was quickly leaving him. He sat up by himself and looked at the perfectly healed patch of skin where his shirt was torn.

“NO!” Riddle screamed, but it was to late, “Phoenix tears heal, I’d forgotten. Never mind, I’ll soon have the strength to finish you off and… What are you doing?”

Pansy had shuffled over, she'd meant to check on Ginny but spotted the diary and brought it over.

Harry looked between the diary, Ginny and Riddle, “You said that she was pouring her soul as well into this thing. So you can't kill her then, she'll just be in here like you were?” he asked.

Riddle shook his head like he was dealing with a troublesome child, “It doesn't work that way Potter. It really was just dumb luck you lived wasn't it?” he asked sarcastically.

Harry smiled, “That's all I needed to know.” he grabbed the broken off fang and stabbed it into the cover of the diary. He didn't know why he did it but it worked. Riddle's face went from smugness to shock to pain as a burning hole appeared in his middle and burnt him up within seconds.

Harry threw the fang across the room and crawled over to Ginny. She sat up suddenly and looked around, rubbing her eyes.

“Harry? Oh Harry! I’m so sorry! It was me I was attacking everyone but I didn't mean to! I couldn't stop myself. Tom, Tom he was controlling me! Oh everyone was so scared and I-” She gushed, tears streaming down her face.

Harry wrapped her in a hug and Pansy hugged the other side.

“Don't worry.” Pansy said kindly, “Everyone will understand and we'll back you up with what's happened down here.”

“And everyone is going to be OK.” Harry reassured her.

“They'll kick me out.” Ginny sobbed, “Everyone will hate me. They'll send me to prison!”

“That's not going to happen, I promise. I wont let them.” Harry assured her.

“We should get out of here.” Pansy said looking over the dead Basilisk and the ruined diary, a hole burnt right through from the venom.

Harry picked up the diary and the knife. He shoved the diary into his pocket and put the knife in his belt.

He helped Ginny and Pansy to their feet. Ginny was looking much better, better in fact than he'd seen her all year. Pansy on the other hand was in desperate need of the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey's attention. Her head was still leaving trickles of blood running down her face and she was covered in grim, dirt and blood.

Harry offered her his shoulder to lean on which she refused saying she'd be all right. They went out the way Harry had come through as it was easier to get to than the smaller tunnel Pansy had been forced to navigate.

“Draco!” Harry shouted along the way. It wasn't long before they heard a relieved shout back.

“Harry!” Draco called, “Thank the gods you're OK! I haven't found Pansy though!”

“I'm here.” Pansy called out weakly, “I'm… well not OK but I will be.” She smiled.

They reached the fallen down tunnel and smiled at each other through the gap Draco had managed to get clear.

“You should all fit.” Draco said helping Ginny though first, “Managed to get Useless here to help.”

Harry climbed though last and leant against the stones, “I need a nap.” he smirked.

“Is is...it...” Draco asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Pansy nodded, “The Basilisk is gone. We found out why it was attacking people and who was letting it out. Never going to hurt anyone again now.”

“Why was it attacking people?” Draco asked.

“This is a strange sort of place this.” Lockhart piped up, “Do you live here?”

“No.” Harry said briskly.

“Do I live here?” Lockhart asked shocked.

“Yes.” Pansy snapped, “You love it here. We came for tea.”

Lockhart looked around very confused, “Well… I’d best find the tea pot.”

“It was me.” Ginny burst out starting to cry again, “I let it out; it's all my fault.” she sobbed.

“No.” Harry said firmly, “No it was Voldermort.”

“Hello.” Lockhart said holding out his hand to Ginny, “I don't think we've met, I'm Useless, silly name I know.”

Ginny managed a few weak laughs at this.

“How was it You-Know-Who?” Draco asked

“He was using an old diary. I’ll tell you about it later.”Harry said with a wave of his hand.

“How are we getting out of here?” Pansy asked, “I really don't feel like climbing up that slide.”

“It's OK.” Harry smiled.   
  


Fawks flew in front of them and waved his tail feathers at him. Harry gave him a quick stroke.

“Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you. Right, Draco help Pansy hold on, Ginny you take my hand, Lockhart hold on to Draco's leg.” Harry told them.

“But I haven't found the tea pot!” Lockhart moaned.

“Just do it!” the three older children shouted at once. Ginny gave a small laugh and wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath and holding onto Harry's hand.

Harry waited until everyone was ready and took hold of Fawks's tail. A strange lightness flooded though him, like he didn't weigh more than a feather all of a sudden. They flew through the air, back up to the bathroom. They landed lightly on the tiles and Harry let go of Fawks giving him another stroke of thanks before Fawks flew through the open window, singing out into the night.

“Harry! You're still alive.” Myrtle said.

“So sorry to disappoint you.” Harry said rolling his eyes.

“It was just...well...if you had died. I was going to let you share my toilet.” Myrtle blushed again.

Harry forced a smile onto his face, “Thank you. I'm sure that's very kind. We should get going.”

Myrtle waved them goodbye as they left the bathroom.

“That ride was amazing! Just like magic!” Lockhart said looking around and walking into a wall.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked stopping suddenly, he had been heading to Snape's office but it would be empty.

“I think we should go to McGonagall.” Pansy shrugged, “Apart from anything else she's closer.”

“Who's McGonagall?” Lockhart beamed, “Is she magic as well? Did I invite her for tea? I don't even have a biscuit on me.”

They ignored him and went to McGonagall's office. Harry stepped forward and knocked on the door. They could hear voices coming from inside and the door opened quickly.

“Potter.” She said taking in the sight, of the four battered children and Lockhart who was trying to wonder off and kept having to be dragged back by Draco, and turning pale.

“GINNY!” there was a cry from inside the office and McGonagall was pushed out the way by a dumpy red headed woman that Harry recognised as Mrs Weasley. A taller man with thinning red hair also burst through the door and they both threw their arms around Ginny who buried her head against them.

“You're all right! You're OK! Oh Ginny we were so worried!” Mrs Weasley smothered her daughter in kisses, she turned to Harry, Draco and Pansy, “And you! You saved her!” she threw her arms around them as well, pulling them into a strong hug.

Pansy winced in pain but didn't pull away. When Molly pulled away her face blanked.

“You? You saved my Ginny?” she gasped.

  
“Yes.” Draco hissed at her, “You're welcome. And do send my father my regards the next time you raid our house.” he gave Mr Weasley a bitter smile.

Mr Weasley looked rather awkward, “I never would have thought that you… I mean.”

“Why don't we all sit down?” Dumbledore's voice echoed from the back of the office.

Harry was wondering how so many people could fit in such a small office. He took a seat in between Draco and Pansy. Ginny sat with her parents, all three of them crying gently.

“Well. I suggest you tell us what's going on?” Professor McGonagall said sitting down herself, looking rather wobbly.

Harry took a deep breath and filled the room in on what happened. He showed them the diary and his torn shirt. He didn't mention why Ginny was the one who was taken. Dumbledore looked over them all with a knowing smile.

“I think the main question is how did such a dangerous item come to belong to poor Miss Weasley here, leaving her so vulnerable to control.” Dumbledore asked stroking his long beard.

“Ginny?” Mr Weasley said shocked, pulling away from his daughter, “Tell me this wasn't you?”

“Of course it wasn't!” Mrs Weasley snapped, “These three are making it up! I imagine it was all a trap they set, they took her. Ron is always going on about how horrible they are to him.”

“They're not making it up Mum.” Ginny sniffed, “I couldn't stop myself but the diary was mine and it spoke to me and made me attack people.”

“I don't believe it!” Mrs Weasley said, “I won't believe it!”

“Don't blame Ginny.” Pansy said, “The diary was...evil. Honestly it's that things fault. It had someone called Tom Riddle trapped inside.”

Mrs Weasley shot daggers at her and pulled her daughter in closer.

“We can't blame Miss Weasley, greater and older wizards and witches have been caught out by such a trick. I think that you two should take her to the hospital wing, and get her something healthy to eat, like ice cream or chocolate cake. A large hot chocolate also wouldn't go a miss either I believe.” Dumbledore gave her a warm smile.

Ginny and her parents stood up and left the room and closed the door behind them. Harry's heart was thumping in his chest again, if Dumbledore knew how dangerous this thing was why had he let it into the school, he seemed to know everything but he had ignored the diary, surely he'd seen Ginny carrying it around like Harry had?

“What happened to Professor Lockhart?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“He broke my wand.” Draco glared at him, “Then tried to steal it to wipe our memories but it backfired.”

“Ah dear Professor, caught in your own trap. A little bit of karma happening there I think.” Dumbledore chuckled, “Minerva would you mind taking Gilderoy up to the hospital wing, I think Poppy will want him transferred to St Mungo's sooner rather than later. Also inform these three young student's parents that they are here and need to see them. Then send an owl to Azkaban, we will be needing our gamekeeper back.”

McGonagall nodded and lead a confused Lockhart from the room.

“I'm glad you're back.” Pansy said, shifting in the suddenly very empty room.

“Yes. Once Miss Weasley had been taken the governors changed their minds and thought it would be best that I returned. Bellatrix Lestrange has resined over the issue.” Dumbledore remarked, “Now I have a few more questions, firstly where did you get this?”

He held up the glittering knife.

“We pulled it from the sorting hat.” Harry said, “It looks old.”

Dumbledore smiled, “It is. It's called a scram sax, it belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself I believe.”

“How can you be sure?” Draco asked.

Dumbledore pointed to the two runes at the base of the blade, they looked like two lightening bolts, “These are the runes of S.S. You must have shown great loyalty to me in the Chamber to be able to call Fawks to you.” he smiled, “I'm very proud.”

The three children sat awkwardly, not sure what to say.

“And you will be awarded 150 points each.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled, “Professor, I don't want to be rude but can we go? I think Pansy especially could do with a look over by Madam Pomfrey.”

Dumbledore looked over the injured children and nodded, “Of course. Run along. Harry just one final word.”

Draco helped Pansy, who was really struggling now the adrenaline was leaving her system, to stand up and walked out the room half carrying her, Harry stood as well to make it clear he wanted to go.

“Harry, don't you want to know why you can speak to snakes?” Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry shook his head, “Not really, it's just cool. Danica loves reptiles after all. Do you think I could speak to iguanas? Danica will not be happy if I can't.”

Dumbledore gave a tense smile as a glimmer of rage crossed his eyes, “Very well. I’m sure you want to go and see your friends.”

Harry nodded and left the room as quickly as he could. He felt much better walking through the corridors with all the pictures once again filled with people and chatter. Harry knocked on the hospital wing door and walked in.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Draco was sitting up in bed being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey who was slowly removing the layer of grim with her wand. Pansy was lying down, having already been de-grimed and changed into a pair of pyjamas, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to finish healing her. Harry was quickly engulfed in a hug from Narcissa.

“You got here quick.” He said as she pulled away.

“We were here anyway.” Lucius told him. He gestured to the furthest away bed which was covered with screens.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

Narcissa took his hand and lead him to the bed covered with the screens. Harry looked at Dobby, laying tucked up in the blankets fast asleep. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and bruised hands. Petal was sitting in the chair next to the bed wiping her long nose on a handkerchief. Narcissa knelt beside her and gave her a clean handkerchief kindly.

“We couldn't stop him.” Narcissa said shaking her head, “He wouldn't listen to me at all. Suddenly he began to hurt himself, wouldn't stop going on and on about the voices telling him to do everything. He poured a kettle of boiling water over himself and then threw himself off the roof. Petal begged us to take him here rather than St Mungo's.”

Harry sighed, “I think I can explain that.”

They left the small cubical and huddled in the corner while Harry filled them in on his theory about Dobby being controlled.

“Well it would make a lot of sense.” Lucius mused.

“And the dates fit...” Narcissa agreed.

Harry thought she might be about to say something else but was interrupted.

“Harry!” Lily cried coming into the room.

“Mum!” Harry spun round and ran into her open arms.

“Oh gods I thought…well I thought. But you're OK.” she held his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

“I'm OK.” Harry smiled.

“Mr Potter would you please take a bed?!” Madam Pomfrey said stepping over and pointing to one of the few free beds.

Harry nodded, knowing better than to argue with her, and sat down on the edge of it. He looked over to see Pansy looking far better now having a cup of tea. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry.

“I should never have left.” He said quietly.

Harry shook his head as Madam Pomfrey began to strip away the layers of dirt on his skin, “You didn't exactly get a choice.”

“Well I’m back now.” Snape smiled and took a seat, “I got an owl saying my suspension had been lifted and I was to return to work as well as telling us that we needed to come in to see you.”

“Where's Danica?” Harry asked as Madam Pomfrey left them be, after ordering him to change into Pyjamas.

“She's with Lupin.” Lily smiled, “We didn't want to bring her, we didn't know how you were..”

“You.” Mrs Weasley said coming round a corner, “You are his mother?”

Lily nodded, “Yes, I’m Harry's mother. Lily Snape, can I help you?”

“You need to stop your child from spreading such horrible lies!” Mrs Weasley snapped.

“Mum I told you.” Ginny pleaded pulling at her mother's sleeve, “He's telling the truth please just leave it. Everyone is fine now.”

“I think you should listen to your daughter Mrs Weasley.” Severus said softly but firmly.

“Come along Molly.” Mr Weasley said leading her from the room.

“I'm sorry.” Ginny told them, giving a sideways glance at her mother, before she was dragged from the room.

Harry was stuck the bed for hours with Madam Pomfrey repeatedly telling him to rest and get some sleep. Harry wasn't tired, he wanted to check on Pansy and Draco but had to content himself with writing messages on a notepad and holding them up when Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking.

“Well Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore has arranged a feast and the potion to cure the petrified victims is ready so I think you would be all right to leave. But if you display any symptoms, dizziness, shortness of breath, anything like that you are to come straight back. Basilisk poison is very dangerous, best to be careful.” Madam Pomfrey said checking him over one last time.

Harry all but jumped up from the bed, and changed into the clothes one of the house elves had gotten from his room. He was followed out the hospital wing by Lily and Snape who hadn't left his side.

“Do you want to come home early?” Lily asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Harry shook his head, “Honestly Mum I feel fine. Hungry, but fine.”

Lily laughed and pulled him into another hug. They reached the hall to find it already mostly full. Harry smiled as he was jumped on by Danica who smothered him in kisses.

“Getting to be habit.” She said crossly as he picked her up, “Bad Harry.” and she smacked him on the head before leaning her head against his chest.

“Be gentle.” Lupin told her softly giving Harry a hug.

“Glad you're OK.” Sirius said, “Had us worried… again.”

Harry smiled, “I'll always be OK. So where are we going to sit?” Harry asked, looking at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables on opposite sides of the room.

“Well I should really sit at the teachers table. I think your housemates will be relieved to see that I am back as head of house rather than Lockhart.” Severus smirked, he gave Harry a pat on the back and made his way to his normal seat.

“Slytherin I think.” Lily smiled, “We are here as your guests after all.”

Harry grinned and moved down the Slytherin table to find his friends. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting protectively either side of Draco who was looking like nothing had happened with new robes on and his hat at a jaunty angle.

Pansy was sitting opposite him with her parents, she was looking far better as well. Harry had never really met Lord and Lady Parkinson before, only seen them at the Malfoys' parties. Her father was a tall, bulky, strong man with shoulder length black hair, tide in a green ribbon. Her mother had waist length hair, also black, that curled down her back and she generally looked exactly how you would expect a pure blood Lady to.

Lady Parkinson smiled with bright red lips and held out a hand to Lily, “It's a pleasure to see you again Lily.”

“You to Seraphine.” Lily smiled giving the hand a quick squeeze and sitting down. Sirius and Lupin sat down more slowly. Danica playing with the folded napkins in front of her, held securely on Lupin's lap.

“Well what are we going to do with our children?” Lucius said with a small smile.

Lily laughed, “Very true, you lot are giving us grey hairs.”

Pansy, Draco and Harry grinned to each other.

“Well there's no doubt they're in the correct house.” Seraphine Parkinson joked.

“I think you'll all be getting bubble wrap and cotton wool for Christmas.” Sirius grinned.

“Look!” Pansy squealed and jumped up from her seat.

Harry looked over to the large doors, as the petrified students came into the Hall. He stood up as well and grinned as Daphne ran over and threw her arms around Pansy. Hermione walked over more slowly.

“You worked it out then?” she smiled.

Harry nodded, “Well you did, we went and had a terrifying experience with spiders to get less information. Whoever would have thought books were useful?” he joked.

Hermione smiled and Harry wrapped her in a hug.

“I'm so sorry. I… I miss interpreted all the signs and I was sure that they were targeting me. Which was true but… well if I hadn't sent you away you might never have been...”

Hermione pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes, “It doesn't matter. I don't really remember it, just being outside the library and then waking up in the hospital wing. Main thing is you worked it out and saved everyone.” She gave him a little pat on the head and laughed as he rolled his eyes.

“Well remember that when we win the house cup. Even I’d struggle to loose 450 points in less than two weeks.” Harry grinned.

  
“Challenge excepted.” Draco and Pansy said together.

Hermione laughed, “Well, we shall see. I’d better go and sit down.” she waved goodbye and went over to sit next to Neville who seemed very relieved to see her.

Dumbledore stood up and asked for quiet.

“SILENCE!!” Danica shouted at some of the other Slytherins who were still whispering to one another. They smiled and apologised to the young girl.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, “Well I would like to welcome you all to this feast! An especially warm welcome to those who have been petrified and are only just back with us.”

A round of applause filled the room.

“I have an announcement, I have discussed it with the teachers and we have agreed that all exams are to be cancelled. Instead your marks will be given based on your school work throughout the year.”

There was another loud cheer.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the room fell quiet, “So now we shall all enjoy this wonderful feast and celebrate the end of what has been, a most trying time for the school.”

The plates before them filled with food and they all tucked in.

“Never thought I'd get another Hogwarts feast.” Sirius said, “Although it definitely tastes better on the Gryffindor table.” he smirked.

Lupin smacked him round the back of the head sending Danica into a fit of giggles. She fell asleep at nearly eleven at night, curled up between Sirius and Lupin on the bench with Pansy's mothers soft fur cloak as a blanket.

She woke up though when, at three in the morning, the huge doors swung open to reveal Hagrid had returned. Harry jumped from his seat and ran to greet him.

Hagrid looked pale and tired, even in those two months he'd lost weight and his eyes looked haunted. He hugged Harry tightly and wiped away a few tears.

“ 'Eard you was the one who cleared me name. Can'' thank you enough fer that.” He smiled.

Harry shook his head, “Don't mention it. You should never have been blamed in the first place. Just never tell me to 'follow the spiders' again.”

Hagrid nodded and gave Harry a smile. Danica ran over and hugged at his leg. Hagrid picked her up and gave her a big hug as she hid her face under his beard.

Harry began to clap, Danica joining in and quickly followed by the rest of the hall. Hagrid blushed, even the teachers had stood up, clapping until their hands hurt.

Harry lead Hagrid to where he was sitting. Lily and Narcissa had already filled up a couple of plates with food for him. Hagrid sat down gratefully, Danica refusing to let go so he had to eat around her, not that he wasn't used to that when Danica was around. Harry took deep breath as tiredness finally flooded his body. It was over.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Narcissa and Lucius knocked softly on the wall next to Dobby's closed off bed in the hospital wing. It had been five days and Madam Pomfrey had assured them he would be just fine. It was only taking a while for him to heal because house elf magic often interfered with healing charms so it was safer to use mostly muggle means, which, while slower, could be just as affective.

“Come in.” Petal called, she jumped up and gave them a low bow, “Lady, Master, I is very sorrys I hasn't been doing my work. I can'ts leave him.”

“Don't worry Petal. We completely understand.” Lucius said kindly.

Petal sat back down on her little stool and held onto Dobby's hand. He was awake in the bed, looking very sheepish.

Lucius drew two chairs and Narcissa and he sat down.

“Dobby are you feeling better?” Narcissa asked.

Dobby nodded, “Much betterer. I...I is sorry. The voices ordered me to!”

Lucius held up his hand, “It is quite all right. We think we have worked out why it was happening and a solution.”

Dobby looked at them eagerly.

“Dobby we want you and Petal to know that this isn't a punishment.” Narcissa said softly, “We've done a lot of research and we think that because Petal was pregnant when she was promised to Lucius it… confused your allegiance.”

Petal looked very worried, “He's broken?!”

“No not broken just… it means that someone else can tell him what to do and that's why he has been hurting himself. We want to stop that at any cost.” Narcissa explained, she looked to her husband who smiled kindly at Dobby.

“As Cissy said, this is not a punishment.” He handed over a small wrapped parcel to Dobby who looked at it confused, “It's for you.”

Dobby carefully, and slowly with his heavily bandaged hands unwrapped the parcel. He looked inside and squealed.

“For me? Really for me?” he asked.

Narcissa and Lucius nodded.

Dobby proudly held up the pair of thick knitted socks, “Dobby has clothes! Dobby is free! It's all Dobby ever wanted! Thanks you!”

“Petal please don't look so sad.” Narcissa asked her, “He can come and visit whenever he wants.”

Petal nodded, “I shalls miss him is alls. And wheres will he go? He is a lost elf!”

“I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore who tells me there is a _paid_ position in the Hogwarts kitchens should Dobby want it.” Lucius told her, Petal looked very relieved, “Or he is welcome to stay at Malfoy manor. As we said, this is not a punishment. It is simply the case that if Dobby is free, no one can control him.”

“I woulds love to work at Hogwarts!” Dobby said excitedly, “And comes home for holidays?”

“Of course Dobby.” Narcissa smiled.

Dobby settled back down in his bed looking over his socks happily. Petal smiled, filled with joy and peace knowing her son would no longer hurt himself or be tormented by unseen voices.

A week and a half later Harry, Pansy, Daphne, Draco, Hermione and Neville walked down the long train looking for a carriage. Now that Harry was not the devil incarnate, and was once again a hero, it was far more difficult to find a seat. They reached an empty carriage nearly at the end of the train and sat down before anyone else could take it.

“Plans for the summer?” Harry asked opening up the bag of sweets and offering them around.

“France again.” Hermione smiled, “My parents think I could do with some rest and sunshine.”

“Have fun.” Draco told her, “I've just got my birthday party.”

“Which Danica is already designing a new dress for.” Harry smirked, “We're going to see Hagrid a lot I think. Mum was really worried about he when he got out of Azkaban.”

“Can't blame her. I’ve never seen him look so… off.” Neville remarked.

“Ooo I just remembered!” Daphne said pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet, “Look what this has!” She showed them a page with the unmistakeable picture of Rita Skeeter on the front.

“Another one about us?” Harry asked grinned.

Daphne nodded and cleared her throat dramatically, and began to read.

_This edition is dedicated to the poor Muggle borns and their families who have been effected by the TERROR that occurred at Hogwarts this year._

_This year has been the most terrifying in the whole of Hogwarts history- a basilisk in a hidden chamber underneath the school!_

_How do we know if the school is safe any more? How?! Those poor muggle borns being targeted by this giant snake, which we can safely say is the pet of You-Know-who. My inside source tells me that Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were seen dragging poor Gilderoy Lockhart, teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts and well known hero, down into the Chamber Of Secrets against his will. Who knows what they were planning? As we all know from earlier this year, Harry Potter can speak Parseltongue to snakes. Maybe he's been in on it all along?_

_But, this is not the worse part. This year saw the Youngest Weasley child sorted into Gryffindor. Her parents must have been so proud, all seven children sorted into Gryffindor like their parents before them._

_However, my inside source has shakinly told me that Ginny Weasley was a victim of this horrid crime. Ginny Weasley was found by Potter and his friends in the Chamber of Secrets, with a figure standing over her. It has now been confirmed that Ginny Weasley, only aged ten, was possessed by the Ghost of You-Know-Who! How did this happen? How could the staff not have noticed? More importantly, it has been brought now to everyone's attention that Hogwarts school is not safe! Especially for Muggle Borns._

_Many have questions for Dumbledore- how could he have let this happen? How did he not even know about the chamber? Albus Dumledore has been headmaster at Hogwarts for a decade, surely he must have known about this. And why did he not do anything at the start of the year when the horrors started happening?_

_My dear readers, I am invested in bringing you the truth of everything, going as deep as I can to bring you an authentic report. I, my dear readers, have managed to secure an interview with Molly Weasley, poor Ginny's mother._

_When I met with Mrs. Weasley, she was distraught with worry, and who could blame her? Such a terrible thing to happen to her only daughter. Mrs. Weasley had this to say;_

“ _ **I have always enjoyed sending my children away for their education at Hogwarts, both myself and their father had a first-class education and experience there. But now, now I am too scared to let them go. I don't know what to do. How could Dumbledore allow this to happen to my sweet, innocent girl? Has he been apart of all of this? I demand justice, not only for my girl but the other students, the Muggle Borns, targeted by the tragedy all because Albus Dumbledore is playing favourites.”**_

_Molly Weasley went on to ask why the Ministry Of Magic hasn't done anything yet to help protect our children. Why haven't they? And, is what Mrs. Weasley said true? Is Albus Dumbledore playing favourites in the form of allowing Harry Potter, a mere 12-year-old boy, to go running into danger? And where was his supposed Step-Father in all of this? Why did Snape not do anything to protect him?_

_I have tried to talk to the Minister Of Magic about this matter, but he refused to talk to me. Now, I’m not trying to be paranoid, but this seemed like he is trying to avoid the subject. Obviously, our children being petrified is not enough to cause the Minister to even turn his head._

_Dear readers it is time to take action! We need protection for our beloved school, we need to know we are sending our children into a safe place. Write in, readers, we must demand action!_

_I think, and this is my opinion, that the Ministry needs to place Aurors at the school, more protection must put in place for the new school year. It appears to me that the Ministry and Dumbledore do not seem to realise that if things do not change, then we shall have to take our children to different schools, even shipping them abroad to protect them from the dangers that lie at our doorstep._

_Until next time, my dear and faithful readers,_

_Rita Skeeter._

The six of them burst out laughing.

“She always gets everything wrong!” Hermione laughed looking over the paper.

Daphne nodded, slipping out the page and handing it to Harry.

“I collect them.” Harry explained to a confused looking Hermione, “Kills the sting a bit I guess and gives me something stupid to laugh at. I have quite a lot at home.”

“Seems reasonable.” Hermione grinned, “Poor Weasleys though, there mother actually giving an interview to this terrible woman.”

“Yeah. Especially her elder boys wont be happy.” Draco said shaking his head, “They're quite down to earth from what I’ve heard.”

“There is some stuff she got right though,” Harry said looking over the page again, “Like why Dumbledore was so complacent and-”

There was a loud knock on the door, stopping Harry mid-sentence.

“We're full.” Pansy called.

There was another knock and the door slid open to show a nervous looking Ronald Weasley, Ginny peering from behind him.

“Umm I...” Ron started, playing with his fingers.

“Can we help you?” Harry asked crisply.

  
“I wanted to say I was sorry.” Ron said.

“Are you being serious?” Draco asked, “After everything, we get a 'sorry'?”

“I mean it.” Ron said desperately, “I was… I can't thank you enough for saving Ginny. And well I don't mind you talking to her now.”

Neville rolled his eyes, “How will we ever live with the honour?”

Ron's shoulders fell, “Look I… I fucked up. I was so convinced before I even met you that we would be friends, that I was jealous when you already had friends. I messed up. I am truly sorry for everything I did and I’m going to try better next year.”

The annoying good heartedness Harry had inherited from his mother sprung to the front of his mind.

“It's OK. All is forgiven.” He said earning him horrified looks from the others in the carriage, “Next year is a whole new year so we'll try again then.”

Ron gave a half smile, “Yeah. I’ll see you then.”

He gave them a small wave and walked away. Ginny blushed and also waved goodbye before following her brother.

“What did you do that for?” Daphne hissed.

“I couldn't bare him so upset.” Harry shrugged, “Dad didn't get on with James or Sirius or Lupin and now he's best friends with two of them and he missed out all those years of friendship in school all over some stupid bad meeting, it's worth a try.” he explained to the faces looking at him ranging from blank confusion to annoyance.

“Well fine but if he's an ass next year I’m turning him into a ferret.” Draco smirked, dipping his hand into the sweet bag and popping one into his mouth.

Harry grinned and looked out the window. All in all he was quite pleased he'd even survived this year.


	24. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

A sleepy eyed ten year old jumped awake as the wind smacked a tree branch into his window. He quickly lit his candle and looked around the large room, shivering. It was always cold, even with a roaring fire, the room was simply to big and empty to be warm, let alone cosy.

He held the small candle up to his clock, it was nearly three in the morning. He thought about just trying to go back to sleep but his head was too busy.

  
So he stuffed his feet into his slippers and pulled on his thick dressing gown. He could see light coming from under his door so didn't bother take the candle with him, leaving it safely on his bedside table for when he got back. The door creaked as he pulled it open and plodded out into the dimly light hallway.

“You should be in bed young man!” A painting of his very strict great great grandmother told him. He ignored it and carried onto his mother's room. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He wasn't very surprised, it was very late and she was probably asleep in the inner chamber.

He wasn't allowed to go into her suite unless she was with him but he opened the door anyway; he needed a hug. The room was empty and flawlessly tidy as normal, although something caught his eye. He walked forward to the black shape on the small coffee table next to his mothers favourite chair.

It was an old, shabby, black diary, a hole burnt right through, from cover to cover. He looked it over but put it back quickly and knocked on his mothers bedroom door but there was no response. He left the room, wondering why she'd left the diary out; she never left things lying around.

He carried on down stairs walking slowly down the ornate grand staircase, the wood beneath his feet creaking with every step.

“What are you doing up?” his father snapped looking up from the seventeen year old he was giving love bites to on one of the chaise lounges that were in the entrance hall. The young seventeen year old blonde giggled.

“I was looking for Mater.” The boy said, “I couldn't sleep.”

The father sighed out of annoyance and stood up, despite the girl pleading for him to stay and grabbing at his clothes.

“She'll be in her rooms.” he snapped at the child, “Go to bed!”

“She's not there Sir.” The boy said, “Can-”

“Look!” the father shouted grabbing his son's arm and turning him round, “I'm busy! Get to bed. And you'll be sorry if you come out of your room again before morning Corvus Lestrange!”

Corvus nodded and turned around to go back to bed, looking back to his father and wondering where his mother could possibly have gone.


End file.
